Little More
by Minx The Shadow Thief
Summary: Weddings, power glitches and the end of the world oh my? What will the Fantastic Five do about this? JohnnyXOc Sequel to Somebody To Love. Complete! YAY! (Co-Authored by me and a friend who now has her own FanFiction account: princessyuki08)
1. Airports

Little More

**((Author's Note: Wow...been a while hasn't it? School got hectic for me and Britt, but here's chapter one for those who awaited for it. Now we want reviews and just to let you know, Britt wanted me to tell you I have co-authored this story now...as my own character has been put in as well....well, enjoy and review! and I'm only doing this once! We don't own the Fantastic 4!))**

Another year, another airport, we were going back to New York from Dallas. I hate planes. If people were to fly they'd have wings. Luckily, I can fly, but Reed and Sue prefer we didn't use our powers unless we're working. Oddly enough, I like airports. Hate planes, love airports. Go figure.

I was sitting next to Johnny watching the news. There was a massive blackout in a airport and all of the planes were grounded. In the middle of the story, it switched. Reed and Sue were on the screen.

"Unbelievable. Bizarre anomalies have been happening all over the world and all the media wants to know is what china patterns we've picked out." Reed told Sue.

"Which ones did you pick out? The blue ones with the little flowers? I liked them." Ben asked them curiously.

"Yes, they did." I informed him. "I liked the white ones with the pink flowers, myself, but it's they're wedding and the maid of honor is suppose to agree with the bride." I added. Ben looked at me and said, "Then you can use those when you get married to flame boy." He was pulled away by a mother asking for him to take pictures with her kids.

"Oh my gosh! Aquamarine and The Human Torch! Can we take a few pictures with you guys?" A girl called over to us. She was with another girl and three guys. We smiled at them and nodded. The girls stood on either side Johnny hugging him and two of the guys posed each on kissing me on the cheek. The other guys took the picture, they thanked us and we sat back down.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Sue asked Reed. '_Oh yeah they're last wedding was canceled because of this crap._'

"Not this time. This is going to be the wedding you've always dreamed of. And I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that. Not even the mysterious transformation of matter on a subatomic level." Reed told her.

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She said and kissed him.

"Which is really pathetic when you think about it." Johnny commented laughing and shaking his head. I hit him lightly in the shoulder. "That's mean. They were having a moment. And you have no reason to comment you aren't much better." He looked at with a 'what' expression. "What do you mean? I'm romantic." He questioned.

"You barely do anything romantic anymore. I love you, sweetheart. But I love it when you're romantic. I like that side of you." I explained. He smiled lightly at me and said, "I try to be more romantic." He kissed me lightly.

We boarded the plane a half an hour later. We were back in coach. Johnny and I were in front of Sue and Reed. We turned around in our seats. "What do you guys think of getting an endorsement from an airline?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we could get a private jet." I added in.

"I think we have enough endorsement deals." Sue shot us down. Johnny laughed. "That's funny." He told them and shook his head. "No, seriously, Reed it could house all your little inventions."

"No thanks." Reed told him as he closed a carrier up head of him.

"Consider it. We'll talk to you guys later." He replied, grabbing my hand and starting to go up the aisle.

"Where are you two going?" Sue called to him. We stopped and looked back at her. "I don't fly coach." Johnny replied. I gave half a smile. "I just don't like planes." I told her. We both got off the plane.

We went out of the airport and powered up and flew after the plane to follow it home. When we passed Ben's window, we smiled and waved at him. He quickly shut the window. I laughed. "And to think he was starting to warm up to you."

"I don't mind if he doesn't care for me. I'm in love with his sister, not him." He replied. He was flying under me, so in case it rained; he wouldn't fall to his death. I smiled at him, and then sped ahead. "Tootles." I waved to him. "That's not fair." He called to me laughing. I looked back at him. "If you don't like it, then speed up slow poke." I called back. He sped up and tackled me in the air. He powered down. "I've gotta work on that." He said heating back up. I let go of him and he flamed on again. "I'll say. No offense, but you're too heavy for me to carry.


	2. Capitalism and Stag Parties

Little More

**((Author's note: Here is chapter 2, now people, we want reviews! Review Review Review! I know you can! As a plus, you will get your name in the story! Up here...in the authors note! And people will envy your awesomeness! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!! Sorry.....I had sugar today.....REVIEW!!!!!))**

When we got back to the Baxter Building, we were stopped by Carmen. She had moved into the Baxter Building a few months ago with her mother.

"Brittany! Johnny! You're back!" She ran up and hugged me. I smiled at her and hugged her.

I looked around for her mom but she wasn't with her. She was alone.

"Hey Carmen. How are you? Where's your mom?" I asked her standing up, still holding her.

"She's on a date with some man. I'm good, my aunt's supposed to be watching me, but she's old and she fell asleep as soon as she came in the house. I got bored and decided to explore." She replied.

"Explore where?" I asked her seriously.

"The city. I've been down Times Square twice. I went into Radio City Music Hall, and into Macys, and The Disney Store. I went into every toy store in the city. I saw posters for every single movie that's coming out this year. I went through Central Park too. And I met an old woman who feeds birds." She told us about her day enthusiastically.

I looked worriedly at Johnny. He had the same look on his face. I put her down.

"Um…Carmen, I'm glad you had a good time. But I think it's best for your sake that you don't do that again." I sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

Johnny bent down and answered her, "We don't wanna see you in trouble. Especially, if we're not around at the time. Would your mom be happy if she found out?"

"I don't really know. She's been out a lot lately. I guess not." She replied guiltily looking down.

"She wouldn't. It would worry her too." He replied.

"It worried you guys?" She asked looking up at us.

"Of course, sweetheart. We don't want anything to happen to you." I told her in a motherly sort of way.

"We love you kid. How 'bout we take you back up to your aunt?" Johnny suggested kindly as he picked her up.

She hugged him and said, "Its okay. If you guys drop me off you might worry Auntie."

He put her down and said, "Alright. Bye Carmen."

"See you, Carmen." I hugged her and bid her farewell for now. She said goodbye and then headed towards the stairwell. We took the elevator.

"What kind of mother would let her little kid run around New York City? At seven, no less." I asked Johnny as soon as the door closed.

"I don't know. She doesn't know Carmen did that. She was out." Johnny replied not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I guess. I just- I don't know. Something isn't right about this picture." I told him still contemplating. He kissed my head, then whispered in my ear,

"Its fine. She's not hurt. She's absolutely fine. Don't worry, she's okay. She won't do it again." He hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. Then, his cell phone rang. He looked at me guiltily pleading to answer it.

"Go ahead." I evaporated through his arms and moved to the other side of the elevator and leaned against the rail. He picked it up as the elevator was opening for the lab I got out, but he stayed in.

"I'll be right down. Thank you." He told whoever was the other line and then said to me, "New uniforms I'll be back in a bit."

I nodded. I went inside the lab and saw Reed.

"Sue's gonna be pissed when she sees you playing with that thing." I told him hopping on the table.

"Hey Honey. Hi Brittany." Sue greeted us as she walked into the lab.

"Hey Sue." I greeted her. Reed was to busy playing with his PDA to answer.

"The city's trying to say we owe them money for three squad cars we destroyed. It was during that armored car robbery." She said walking over to us.

"I only remember two squad cars getting thrown." She said looking at a paper.

"Actually…the third one didn't get thrown. Johnny accidentally landed on the other car while he was still flamed on, the car was about to blow up so I flooded it and ended up ruining it. Sorry, we'll take care of that one." I explained scratching the back of my head. She touched her temple with her index finger and thumb and shook her head, then said, "Please be a little more careful next time."

I nodded, "Gotcha."

"Uh-huh." Reed wasn't paying attention to her at all. She turned his PDA invisible.

"Alright, alright, alright; I'm putting it away." He put it down and looked at her, "You were saying?"

"I have a fitting in a half an hour. The musicians are after that." Sue told as played with his shirt.

"We also need to pick out the place settings and the flowers." I reminded her. She nodded.

"There's so much to do." She looked down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure between the three of us we'll get it all done." Reed replied gently.

"Coming from the man, who was playing with his PDA." I mutter with a light laugh. They didn't hear me.

Sue asked him, "And what we're you doing when I just walked in?"

"Inputting my 'to do' list." He replied.

"Really?" She asked almost smiling.

"Scout's honor." He said raising three fingers.

"Hey guys, new uniforms just showed up. What do you think?" Johnny said coming in with a uniform, probably his, with logos all over it.

"What the-I'm not wearing that. No." I gave him a **_'what were you thinking'_** look, walked over to him and smacked him the back of the head.

"Like the Fantastic Four will wear that." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Oh, and Kate's here." He in formed us.

"I think there's no way we're wearing that, Johnny." She told him. We linked arms and went out to meet her.

"What do you girls have against capitalism?" He called after us.

"And you love him why?" Kate asked me when we came out.

"Because he's just him, he aggravates me sometimes, and he can be a pain in the butt, but I love him. It's everything." I smiled.

"Weirdo." She rolled her eyes and hit the button to call for the elevator. I came up and we got in.

"Now Sue. I'd like to discuss something very important with you about the wedding." I told her seriously. She and Kate looked at me. Sue asked, "What?"

I smirked at her. "You're Stag Party. Or other terms your Bachelorette Party." I replied.

"No. I'm not having a Stag Party." She shot it down.

"Come on, please! If not for yourself, do it for Reed. He's been in the lab and all he does is research. He needs a little fun and time to get out for a while with the guys. I'll make all the arrangements. We'll stay in the Baxter Building. Johnny'll take the guys out, so Reed can have a bachelor party. Please!" I begged her.

She reluctantly gave in, "Fine, but no strippers."

"Of course not…"I replied slowly with a slightly guilty look, and then mouthed to Kate, 'I already hired them…'

Kate hit her head. Hearing the smack, Sue looked back at us. We gave her a smile. She gave us a quizzical look, but didn't ask. We lightly sighed and shook our heads in relief. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator.

"Brittany, do you have the address I gave you for the music place?" Sue asked me.

"Uh…I think so." I said looking through my Versace knock-off I got when Johnny and I went to Chinatown for Valentines Day. I doubt he'll ever go back. It sort of scared him going into vans and rooms with no walls just to shop for purses and dresses.

I looked up and them and said, "I'll be right back." I smiled guiltily.

I pushed the button to call for the elevator. The doors opened and I went back up.

-------

I went back inside the lab. Johnny was talking to Reed.

"You know what I think Sue would have a problem with? That if somebody told her that you have been investigating scientific anomalies and global disturbances instead of focusing on the wedding, like you promised." Johnny told him.

"What?!" I exclaimed pissed off. They're head swung in my direction.

"You mean I haven't gotten any sleep in three days of helping Sue with the wedding where the groom should, while you're playing on your PDA researching problems! I'm the Maid of Honor. I'm not supposed to be doing half the crap I am. Do you know how many stores she took me to register at? Ninety! We went to every store in New York City! That's something you guys should have been doing. I'm starting to think the MOH stands Made of Horror instead of Maid of Honor. And nothing is together! We only have the china patterns, the priest, and the dress. She still needs her something Old, barrowed, and her something blue. And it's a week before the wedding." I yelled aggravated.

Reed and Johnny stared at me for a minute, their mouths open and jaws dropped. I took a deep breath and curled my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, had to get that out. You do not know how long I've wanted to say that. My job is to agree. Not tell the truth." I apologized for my sudden outburst. Reed gave me an apologetic look.

"Okay if you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for me and Britt." Johnny almost begged him.

Our serious love life has been next to nothing since a few weeks after I became Sue asked me to be her MOH. I've been too busy and haven't had any sleep.

"Actually, we need you guys out of the apartment. We're having our party here. And I've been planning it for two weeks. I don't care what you guys do; I just need you guys out of the house tomorrow night." I told them with an excited smile.

"I guess a bachelor party would be fun." Reed gave in.

"Yes!" Johnny exclaimed quietly and excitedly, balling his hand into a fist and quickly pulling his arm back. But Reed quickly stopped his excitement by saying, "But no exotic dancers."

"Ha ha." I poked fun at Johnny. Reed looked at me suspiciously.

"Sue didn't tell you not to?" Reed asked me.

"She did…but I kind of told her about the party a little later than I should have." I admitted reluctantly, "The party has more…things than exotic dancers though…"

"Like what?" Johnny asked a little annoyed.

Then I saw it. I saw the address. I picked up quickly.

"Strippers and Psychics. Bye." I rushed out to the elevator, called for it, and got in. I sighed in relief but then a hand blocked the doors and they reopened. Johnny got into the elevator with a pissed expression on his face.

"What are you thinking? Strippers?! I mean, hello, if you want to see that, just ask!" Johnny practically yelled at me.

"It's not for me moron! It's for Sue! I was thinking about what happens at stag parties!" I yelled at him.

"I thought you said she didn't want them! Eh? And don't call me a moron because you have to hang around my sister twenty-four/seven! You're not the only one suffering!" He yelled back.

"She didn't want the exotic dancers! She said absolutely nothing about strippers! I'm her maid of honor! I'm supposed to be there twenty-four/seven, especially, since Reed isn't! How are you suffering?! You're not running all over New York City!" I retorted gesticulating.

"They're like the same thing! When was the last time we had sex?! I'd say almost a month! God Britt, you're killing me!"

"Poor baby! You're sex life is gone. Too bad!" I yelled at him sarcastically, glaring, "At least you're powers are fully functioning! Mine are declining because of stress! And you're complaining at about something as trivial as sex?!"

"Yeah, burring half the clothes I own is very fun! And if you don't like the way I am, why are we dating?! Tell me that?!"

"Because I thought you grew up!" I yelled almost in tears. I wasn't going to let him see that though. That's the worst thing I could do.

"But I guess I was wrong. You will never change. All of this is just a game to you." I told him.

He glared back at me, "Goodbye Britt.....you're still that stuck up girl I remember...."

"Thank you." I started to get out of the elevator, but turned to face him.

I stopped the doors, and said, "Ever since that first rescue, you've been my hero and I feel in love with you because I saw the person you really were and not the visage. But now, you're just some jackass who broke my heart. Have a nice life." My eyes started to tear and turned away allowing the elevator to go back up.

"Goodbye Johnny." I whispered.

Johnny's POV

I watched as the one girl I really loved, walk away teary eyed. I growled to myself and punched the elevator doors, feeling tears welling up in my own eyes, "Damn...damn!"

I rested my forehead against the door and let the tears flow, feeling them evaporate before they feel off my chin. The elevators opened and I went straight to my room.

When I got inside, I heard thunder crack. Reed rushed in to my room angrily.

"Afraid of thunder storms?" I asked him.

"What did you do?" He asked me frustrated.

"I didn't make it rain." I yelled at him annoyed. He glared, "No you didn't. Britt did. What did you do?"

"We got into a fight! We broke up!" I flopped onto my bed, facing the ceiling, "Blame it on Johnny as usual! Now get out! I want to be alone!"

I heard his foot steps and grumbling. I stood for a second just to shut and lock the door before sitting on the bed again. On the side table was a picture of me and Britt. I was holding her bridal style, with leaves falling around us. I put the picture face down and then just put it away all together in the drawer.

Brittany's POV

I dried my eyes, took a deep breath, and put on a smile. I returned to Sue and Kate a little flushed from crying and with purple streaks in my hair. I looked outside it was raining.

"I'll take the list, Sue. I'll get the musicians. I know which ones you want. I'm sorry I'm being rude, but I need some time alone." I told her with a sad smile, trying to think of happy things. She nodded and gave me the list.

"I'll see you guys later." I bid them an adieu. I went outside and hauled a cab. I got inside it and shut the door behind me.

"Okay. I'll pay you two hundred for the night. You ditch and I have to get a new ride, you don't get paid." I told the driver flatly.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Brittany." The driver was Ziggy. He pulled out and started to drive away.

"Hello Ziggy." I greeted him politely.

"Where to first, Miss Brittany?" He asked not taking his eyes off the rode. I got out my blackberry out of my purse.

"NYC Music. I've got to book a wedding band." I responded as I started to record the list into it.

"You and Mr. Storm are finally tying the knot, eh?" Ziggy asked with happy, unknowing smile. I sighed.

"No, Johnny and I broke up a few minutes ago actually. It's for his sister, Sue. I'm her Maid of Honor." I replied. I shifted my position and looked out the window watching the rain fall.

"Now, I get why it's raining." He muttered, then said, "I'll take the job, just tell me where to stop. I would say 'it's on the house', but a fella's gotta eat."

He chuckled lightly, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't laughing.

"So, NYC Music?" He asked to clarify.

"Yes please." I replied never changing my position.


	3. Talks With Siblings

Little More

**((Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and all, it was Christmas, and we've been revising the story a little! So, enjoy! And REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the awesomie people who get their name in the story are: missxamerica, PATDfan2012, Evelyn Simms! You three are awesome! Keep it up! Thanks Ya'll!)) **

After spending the whole night driving around, shopping and picking up everything on her list, I went back to the Baxter Building at 7 o'clock the next morning.

"Thanks Ziggy. Try and get some sleep." I waved and went inside.

When I got up to the lab, I took off my shoes and sneaked up to my room not wanting to disturb anyone.

The first place I went to was the kitchen. I grabbed a 'Hershey's Symphony Bar', Honey, and a jar of peanut butter form the pantry and put them on the counter. Then, I went to the fridge, opened it as quietly as possible, and took out the Italian bread, orange juice, celery, Mexican cheese, the tri-tip from last night, ranch dressing, bacon, and lettuce. I put them on the counter as I went, then climbed up on to the counter, got a travel mug and a plate from the cabinet. I put the food into an extra bag I got from Nordstrom. I picked up the travel mug, the plate, and the orange juice, went into my room, shut the door and locked it behind me.

I went to my desk and then looked at the bag again.

'_I think that'll last all day…well at least till lunch._' I contemplated.

I started to remove the things off my desk to make a temporary counter for the food. I was going to be a hermit today. I removed the things on my desk one by one and set them on my dresser till I came across the last thing.

A picture. It was of me and Johnny. He was carrying me in a piggy-back. He had the other where he was holding me in his arms bridal style.

"The day in the leaves…"I whispered to myself sadly. I glanced at it one more time, then I flipped it over and put it in the drawer. "…is no more."

I made myself a breakfast salad, a honey and peanut butter sandwich, and poured the orange juice into the mug. Then I noticed something. I forgot to get a fork and napkins. I sighed defeated and unlocked the door. I went back out to the kitchen. But this time I was not alone.

Johnny was there. I looked up and mumbled to the man upstairs, "What did I ever do to you?"

I took a deep breath and went inside.

Johnny was leaning against the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. He heard the light foot steps. He went stiff and stopped eating mid bite. He turned slowly and looked at me, seeing I was wearing the same clothes he last saw me in; I wasn't one to wear the same thing twice.

"What happened to you?" He said in slightly concerned way, but still sounded like he couldn't care.

"I just got back a little while ago. I- Oh wait! I don't have to tell you anything anymore."I replied with a hint of a malignant smile in my tone.

He narrowed his eyes and went back to his cereal, only to throw it into the sink with discuss. He forced down a glass milk and set it down hard on the counter. "Well then,

if you're going to be like that, I guess I'll be leaving the snob queen to herself....." He walked past me, hitting my shoulder roughly as he went.

"Wow, I think he's actually gone soft. Ow."I replied rubbing my shoulder.

Johnny froze, hearing my last comment and turned, "What did you say? I am not going soft, I just feel sorry for you...." He said icily to me.

I glared at him hard and asked, "Why?"

"Because, one boyfriend, you put yourself down the tubes...staying out all night...being a hermit...I know you well enough....me, I'm fine....I don't need a long lasting relationship to thrive...." he said it was a completely straight face.

"That's because you don't care! You're king of the butterfly boys. You can get any woman you want. But you're through toying with me. I stayed out all night to finish that stupid list your sister had to do. And being a hermit? I stayed out all night! No duh, I want to be a hermit today! I want to sleep! But you know what I can't do that! Because I every time I shut my eyes, you're still there! I want to be alone."I yelled at him.

**Johnny's POV**

"Then you always will be....." On the inside, it was killing me, to say these things to her, and know it hurt her. I could barely hold myself together as these words spilled out of my mouth.

**Brittany's POV**

"Can you answer something truthfully? Did you ever care? Or was it a just a game?"I asked looking into his eyes searching for an answer.

I saw Sue coming in she stopped right behind him. His lips drew a hard line he sighed and let out a deep breath.

"It was just a game. I hate to loose. You're free to go." He replied.

I got up, and said, "Thank you." I left.

**Johnny's POV**

Sue sat down next to me after Britt left.

"Johnny, why did you just do that?" She asked confused. I shook my head, "Because I love her. And I can't make her happy."

I put head in my hands and stared at the counter, "I hated saying those things.....I didn't mean any of them....why did I say them...why? Sue tell me...why do I hurt her!"

I looked up at her, tears dipping down my cheeks.

"I don't know, Johnny. I think that that argument can be scene as double sided though. It wasn't all bad."She replied gently.

"How!? How was that good!? I just said I never loved her....but I do......more than I thought I ever could any girl....." I stared at Sue, wanting to throw myself off a building into the sea.

She sighed and said, "I've know Britt for years. She has never been able to stand up for herself. She's usually silent and walks away. She acts like nothing fazes her. You broke the barrier. You gave her the chance to stand up for her to stand up for herself. You taught her how to do it. I'm proud of you. Now all you need to do it apologize."

I looked back at the counter, "I...I don't know if I can...."

I stood and started for the elevator, "I'm going out...I'll be back...whenever..."


	4. Kisses, Teases and Forgetting Happens

Little More

**((Author's Note: Thanks to all your support, we now have a double chapter! Enjoy and Review! And a VERY SPECIAL thanks to: Midnight LeAnn, PATDfan2012, k8ex10!))**

I was just finishing a phone call from the strippers, confirming the time they should be here as the elevator bell dinged and a soaking wet Johnny stepped out. Sue looked up and gasped, "Johnny....what did...what happened...?"

He ignored her and just left to his room. I didn't know what to think.

"He looks like he just threw himself into the river. It's not raining that hard out any more." I said softly gazing at his door with a parted frown.

"I need to go get something. I'll be right back." I told her getting up and headed to my room. I started to pass by Ben.

"Oh no you don't." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He went to Johnny's room and banged on the door. The third time he hit it, he ended up breaking it. I let out a small laugh and my highlights lightened a shade.

"C'mon kid, the six of us are goin' out to eat." Ben told him, getting him out of his room.

"Ben, please out me down." I whined from behind him. Waiting for the elevator were Reed, Sue and Johnny, floating in a force field orb, glaring at his sister, "Sue...this is cruel....even for you....."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We just wanted to have a little fun together before we go have our parties." Sue replied innocently.

"But does it have to be like a little child!? I'm floating in one of your damn force field orbs! I can walk you know!" He narrowed his eyes more, at me. I was snickering at him over Ben's shoulder.

"Hey at least you got the force field. Why am I the one who's always slug over the shoulder? I feel like Princess Fiona from Shrek." I mocked his complaints as leaned my elbow on Ben's back and put my head in my palm bored.

"Do you know how uncomfortable her force fields are? Cold...very cold.....and you're just so dainty....too dainty if you ask me...." He scoffed at her, griping his pant leg.

"That doesn't sound that bad, but I'm half your size." I laughed at him with a haughty air.

"Britt, stop talking or I will drop you on your head." Ben told me. He was getting tired of the banter.

"Please do. Maybe I meet you on the other side." I smirked thinking about my latest goal.

"Britt, you can not teleport." Sue told me rolling her eyes. I had told of my latest conquest weeks ago.

"That's the same thing you said to burnout. Look where he is now. Oh wait he's in a bubble." I smirked at Johnny. He matched it with an icy glare.

"Drop me Ben. I wanna try this." I told him determinedly. He dropped me. I turned invisible and evaporated through the elevator. I floated in mid air.

_'Happy thoughts…Now let's think this through. __Concentrate.'_ I thought closing my eyes. I heard the elevator coming down on top of me.

In frightened whish, I was out of there. I landed on my butt in the lobby, visible.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" I sang happily.

When the doors opened, Johnny was no longer in the orb but walking with a scowl as Sue was holding his hand like a child, "She has a much stronger grip than you would think....." He was talking to Ben. Britt rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, and I'm lucky I didn't break a rib or my spine."

"And you would do that how?" He asked ignorantly. I could not believe him.

"I just evaporated out of an elevator. If my idea hadn't worked, I'd be luck to be alive. God, Johnny! Do you hear yourself when you speak? At all?" I retorted angrily.

"Yes actually, I think my voice sounds wonderful...don't you?" He replied with a haughty air.

"It's okay I guess. I'm more of an accent person myself. I think it's a little odd you like to hear the sound of your own voice. Vain much?"

"At least I can coordinate my clothing with my hair....."He jabbed.

"Well at least my clothes don't get ruined by my powers." I retorted.

"At least I don't look like a wet fur ball after I use my powers....."

"You might want to pick you words wisely, Johnny. Water is stronger than fire and fire will lose every time. Why even bother trying?" I gave him a fake smile.

He just glared, "Sure, sure....whatever you say....seeing as you really can't use your powers right now...I heard it was an off and on. Guess you got lucky this time…"

"Tell it to the world, why don't you? You're already telling the media that you'll be putting Reed and Sue's wedding pictures on the net. I was starting to feel a little left out." I replied coldly.

He shook his head, "Good for you...."

"Why did you tell them that? Too bored with you own life?"

"Yeah...all the girls in my book are busy...."

"Really? Well, then after the parties, it's going to be really awkward for you."

"Nah....I know I'll find some hot girl at the club tonight....maybe a nice blonde...or red head....that'd be nice...."

"And I'm suppose to care why? Actually I don't care. None of those girls love you and they never will."

"You never know....you never know...."

"And to think, if we didn't break up, nah, it's not worth it to tell you."

"If we didn't break up...what?"

"Well, Ben's got a room at the Ritz, Reed and Sue's got a room at the Plaza, both gifts from me. We'd have the apartment to ourselves. If you would have waited and not blown up at me about the strippers, oh well…"

He frowned, "Who says I'll be in the apartment tonight?"

"Oh good, that makes two of us. I have a date."

"Who asked....you… out?"

"Don't know his name. Never met him before. Met him yesterday night, and decided why not." I replied then thought about what he said for a moment, "Why are you saying that I'm un-datable?"

"Yeah....don't know why anyone would ask you out..."

"If you don't know why, then why did you? Not only did you ask me out actually, you begged." I asked him with a small glare.

"I just wanted something I couldn't have....but I got it...and I got tired of it...."He replied shrugging. I look at him and as much as I wanted that to be true so I could try and move on, they're was something wrong with that.

"Liar." I called him out on my suspicion, then left the building and caught a cab.

'_Next endorsement deal, we're getting a limo and a private jet.'_ I thought as I got into the cab.

"56th and 7th on Brooklyn, please."

**Johnny's POV**

I sighed as I watch her walk away, "Every word....."

"Oh, she's as much of liar as you are..." Ben came out.

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"Just because her hair is a different color and it's raining, you think she still can't fool you. She was lying as much as you were. She's a good little actress, huh? She still loves you, kid. She's been planning that get away for me an' Alicia for a month. The other night, she didn't meet any one. She got Ziggy to drive her around all night. The only date she has is one with 'Ben & Jerry's'." Ben explain with a small laugh.

"I just want to see her happy.....I don't know if I can do that for her....."

"I've seen the way you look at her. You've looked at her the same way since high school. It hasn't changed yet. You love her, have for years. You shouldn't let that go."

"And you...the protective older brother....is asking the guy who broke your little sister's heart...to try and rekindle the flame?" I asked skeptically.

"I would love it if you were anyone else right now, but I'm sick of rain. Anything that will make her happy. The scary thought is you are the one that makes her happy out of all of the other men in the world...."

I patted his shoulder, "Thanks Pebbles...."

"If you screw up this time flame boy, I'll break your neck."

"I'll probably have drowned before then....."

"Never know, kid."

"Thanks for the pep talk....but I might need more help...know where Kate is?"

"Nah, but Sue might. She's down the hall."

"Thanks..." I left Ben and went to find Sue and ultimately Kate, as I needed help with Britt.

"Sue! Do you know where Kate is? I need to talk to her about something?"

"She's outside, saying goodbye to Britt. Why?"

"Goodbye? Why is she saying goodbye?"

"I don't know, Britt felt like leaving; I really can't tell what's going on with her anymore."

"Damn...." I looked out the window, it was still raining. I ran to the stairs and skipped every two.

Panting, I rushed out side to see I missed Britt, "Da....mn....."

Kate looked at me with that 'what the hell' look. "And you ran down stairs....why?"

'Because...I need help."

"With what, Torch?" She talked to Johnny in her sarcastic tone as usual. She called him Torch because it annoyed Britt which annoyed him. From high school, they were always at odds, in word wars, causing her to be out the outskirts of the popular chain.

"Britt." I admitted. This was probably one of the most shameful moments ever.

"Why? I'm content actually now, she doesn't have some hot head holding her down." She smirked and walked back into the building, "And Britt just went on a day trip, out to Brooklyn, to a shop we loving in high school, to get a new dress."

"Look, I know you don't like me. But, you are friends with Britt. Have you ever seen her this depressed? It's been raining for two straight days. I blew up at her and I didn't mean to. I'm a hothead, I know that. People have told me that for years, but I love her and I want to make things right. Are you going to help me or not?"

Kate just arched an eye brow and shook her head, "If you love her....embarrass yourself for her...but being a good friend I am, and not your friend I might add, I will help you..." She held open the elevator for me, "What do you want?"

"I already told you. I want to make it up to her. I want to set things right"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. That's probably why I'm asking you."

She sighed, "You know Britt doesn't have a high alcohol level right?"

"Yeah.'

"And she loses her mind easily?"

"I prefer to call it showing her wild side"

She glared at me, "No. Never say that in front of me again. Or you will find yourself one morning at the bottom of a river."

"What having difficulty of think of her as anything but an angel?" I laughed heartily

She punched my shoulder, "No. I just don't like you talking about her like that. Anyways, tell me what you're deducing because I won't admit to having any part...."

"Okay. So, what do I do after she gets drunk? Why does she have to be drunk?"

"Apologize....and she won't believe you unless she's drunk....."

"That's not funny. Are you serious?"

"Yup. Completely."

"Are you insane? It'll do nothing. She'll barely remember it. No, I'd rather take my chances when she's sober. You are insane. No question about it."

She grabbed me by the collar, pushed me against the wall and placed her fist against my throat, "1, I am not insane....just insanish, 2, I believe I know my best friend better than you do, and 3, would you rather have the girl who's emotions so out of whack that'd she kill you or when she'd drunk and her already low powers are done?"

I glared at her annoyed and pursued my lips, then took a deep breath and said, "Fine. On a couple of conditions though."

"What?" She removed the fist but didn't let go off my collar.

"No hard liquor, only champagne or wine coolers, and especially no rum."

She patted my cheek and went into the restaurant, smirking, "Won't guarantee that..."

I went after her. "No, you will guarantee that. Do you know what happens to her when she's wasted? She can't think at all. She collapses and she forgets what she does. You will make sure of it. Or you will find have of you stuff burnt."

"Bottom of a river...and your back account empty....."

"Go ahead. I don't care anymore. The only thing important to me right now is to see her happy. I don't care what empty threats you use."

"Okay....this was more fun when you weren't depressed, I'm definitely helping you now...."

"Good. Now tell me what to do."

"Go to your party....and I'll do the rest, just be ready for a buzzed Britt...."

"Fine."

"Good. now I..am going to my room...goodbye...." She walked off to the table.

**Brittany****'s POV**

I went inside Angels and went straight to the dress section.

"Brittany Grimm, is that you?" Lynn, the shop owner walked up to me, "Still as tiny as ever..."

"Lynn! It's great to see you. You look wonderful. Do you think you could help me get a dress for tonight? I'll pay whatever price."

"For you sugar pie...it's on the house...now what's the occasion?"

"Well it's for two reason. the first being a bachelorette party for sue, then...there's the other reason. It's not as good I must admit."

"Honey...any reason to get dressed up is a good reason...."

"Even if it's for Johnny Storm?" I asked hesitantly.

"Johnny Storm...my my my...I heard about you and him....."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that one. We got in to an argument and broke up two days ago. I never really knew how much I need him till he was gone. no matter what I do I'm not happy. It won't stop raining and my hair won't change back to normal. I want him back, but I need a miracle."

She smiled, "Hun....I'll be right back...." she walked off into the back room and came back with a black dress case, "Go try it on, it'll fit...."

The dress was red and strapless. It went to my mid-thigh and had a red ribbon on the dress. I changed out of my clothes and slipped into the dress.

"How is it Darlin'?"

I twirled looking at myself in the mirror across from me. I came out in the dress to show her, "It's perfect. Are you sure this is going to get him back?"

"Darlin' if that dress doesn't get him back, nothing will..."

"Thanks Lynn.' I smiled at her gratefully.

"No problem Hun...now why don't you go on home and get ready for your party tonight. And make sure you come back soon...I miss seeing you..."

"I will. Thanks again, Lynn." I hugged her and then went to catch a cab.

When the cab pulled up to the Baxter Building I stepped out of the car, put on my coat and went inside. I went to the elevators and hit the button to call for one. When I got inside, I buttoned up my coat because I was still freezing my butt off. The coat covered my dress completely. I looked at my bag it had the rest of my clothes in it.

_'Johnny would have a field day if he saw this. Let's just hope I don't run into him.'_

The elevator dinged and Johnny and Reed stepped out, "Britt....Sue, Kate and Alicia are waiting for you upstairs..." Reed told me as they waited for Ben

"Thanks." I replied. The elevator opened for them to go. Johnny looked at Reed for a second then looked back at me. "Reed, you get a cab, and me and the big guy'll be down in 2 minutes." He told Reed. Reed nodded and went ahead. Johnny turned to Britt.

"Okay....What's with you?" I asked noting the expression his face.

"Just thinking of the hot girls I'm going to meet tonight...." He replied in almost bliss. I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a pig." I replied flatly, then smiled.

"Wait, all you could do was get some girls to come to your party? Wow...that's ironic. You used to do so well with women. Guess you lost your touch, huh, torch?" I replied arrogantly.

"Yes, but at least I can get someone of the opposite sex to look at me..." He smirked and patted her cheek, "You're lucky I came along or you would have been alone your whole life."

I forcibly moved his hand by putting a death grip on it.

"Look Burnout, I don't try nor do I care. Unlike you, I don't need sex for my brain to function." I retorted irritated. He smirked and pulled his hand from mine, "Sure, sure....not after what I gave you....."

I let out a light haughty laugh and said, "I've had better."

"With who....your professor?" He smirked.

'_Reed! I can't believe you!'_ I thought angrily.

"Ha ha. Okay. That isn't funny. I never went out with any of my professors, he was a student-teacher. Jealous much?" I replied haughtily.

"Nah....because I know you....and I know half the stuff you did with me....you didn't do with any other man...." He smirked, "Good day love....have fun at the party...."

He blew me a kiss and walked into the open elevator. I blocked the door with my hand and replied with a smirk, "You wanna bet?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Enlighten me then..."

I kissed him seductively and pulled away, "get the picture?" I replied in soft entrancing whisper and walked away with a smile on my face. The elevator doors closed.

**Johnny's POV**

I blinked and smiled widely, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, "Man....I miss her....."

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out and went to join Reed and Ben.

"Did I tell you Ben..." I put my arm around his shoulder as best I could, "How much I love your sister....?"

Ben looked at me confused and with a **_'what the heck' _**look and replied, "What? Are you on something? You look too happy."

"She just gave me a taste of what I...what we both have been missing...."I smile a half smile, very content about it. Ben raised a rocky type form of an eyebrow and asked, "What? Your common sense? I was wonderin' when you two would find that."

I shook my head and stared for the door, humming a happy tune, "Come on boys..." Ben looked at Reed and he shook his head. We left for the club.

**Brittany****'s POV**

I went up to the apartment and got the wine and the booze out of the pantry. Kate looked up from arranging the kitchen and dinning room table.

"Hello Kate." I greeted her in a happy sing-song voice.

She blinked, "What happened while you were out?" I shrugged.

"Not much, I talked to Lynn , got the dress, came back, kissed flame boy." I replied nonchalantly.

"Hey Kate! It stopped raining!" We heard Sue exclaim from the kitchen. We both looked in her direction for a second, then Kate turned her attention back to me, "What was that? You kissed the Torch! What happened to the whole hate each other break up thing?!"

"Yeah... but he brought up the whole student-teacher thing and you know I don't like to talk about that because he ended up being gay and it would have been illegal anyway and I lied and said we did more thing than we did and he told me to enlighten him and I didn't know what to say so I kissed him and walked away..."I curled a lock of hair behind my ear and looked anywhere, but at Kate. She blinked and stared are her best friend, "Hun.....you know you're just leading him on now, right?"

"I'm sorry. He's sexy! I couldn't resist. Oh mamma mia!" I hit my head against my hand. "Why does he do this to me?" I asked her. Kate shook her head and grabbed the alcohol, "Nothing big for you tonight...."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember the last time you drank heavily?"

I thought about it for a moment and replied "No."

"Exactly....."

"I lay off the alcohol tonight. I'm not much of a drinker anyway. I don't need it much tonight."

Kate nodded, "Yeah....or your boyfriend will have my hide.." She murmured under her breath.

"Huh? did you say something?"

"Nope...." She moved to put the bottles and glasses on the table as the elevator dinged, "I think your guests are here......"

I went to the elevator to find a man in an army uniform. "Uh, may I help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Reed Richards...." Kate walked out and frowned, "I don't think you're the entertainment....."

"Uh, Sue! I think you might want to get down here." I called for her. Sue came down and saw the men. Sue came around the corner.

"May I help you?" She asked him kindly opposed to my attitude filled one.

He walked over to her and said, "I'm here to see Doctor Richards."

"He's not here right now. May I help you with something?" She replied politely.

"Yes, you can take me to Doctor Richards." He replied keeping his serious and uniform tone.

-------

As we went down in the elevator, since none of us knew which club Johnny had picked, I called Ben.

"Hey Ben, what club did flame boy take you guys to?" I asked as soon as the phone picked up.

"I took them to the new one off Broadway. The one I took you to a couple of weeks ago to see the Goo Goo Dolls." It was Johnny who had answered the phone.

"Yeah, that's descriptive." I replied sarcastically, then took a deep breath and said, " But I know which one you're talking about. Why are you on Ben's phone?"

"The big guy's busy. Chugging his third beer pitcher." He replied.

'_That's not disgusting._' I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"…And Reed?" I reluctantly asked not really sure if I wanted to hear this.

"Sitting with a group of hot girls explaining…I think what is the big bang theory…who knows…"He replied.

"Okay that's not weird. You sound bored. Well this should make your night, our party was canceled. And your guy's is going to be over soon."

"And why is that my dear?"

"Because a general's looking for Reed and he does not look pleased."

"General? Like army general? Crap! Reed!" He yelled to the club, forgetting to move away from the phone.

"Ow! Johnny! I'd like to keep my hearing thank you very much!" I switched the phone to my other ear. I massaged my ear with my left hand, "I swear one day you'll be the death of me."

"Whatever you say…"He hung up. I turn off my phone and muttered under my breath, "Stupid jerk."

I looked at Sue and said, "I know where they are."

She nodded and went outside. We got into an army hummer. I sat up front, in the passenger seat next to the driver and navigated.

When we got to the club, I saw something; I honestly never wanted to see; Reed dancing with two beautiful burlesque dancers. By the expression on Sue's face, she did not want to see it either. I went over to the bar between Ben and Johnny. I swatted Johnny on the back of the head. Johnny looked up and smirked, "What did I do?"

"That's for my ear and for hanging up on me. You stupid jerk! I hate it when you do that!" I yelled at him frustrated. Johnny looked over his shoulder to Kate, who shrugged, and then looked back at me.

"Forgive me." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I crossed my arms and replied in a short, little childish, "No"

He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple, "So cute love."

I took off my coat and evaporated out of his arms and turned around, "And that's coming from the man who said I couldn't attract attention and I was lucky he came along." I looked at the burlesque dancers and then looked back at him, "I'm going to have fun. Maybe I'll 'attract a few guys. Never know in this dress." I left him standing at the bar.

**Johnny's POV**

I felt my jaw drop, watching her walk away in that dress, Kate patted my arm, "Sorry, couldn't get anything into her....but you can still try..." she called over her shoulder as she walked off with some guy. I shut my mouth and turned to the bar again, "Damn...."

Next to me was Ben laughing his head off. "She got you good. I guess she saw Lynn earlier."

"Who's Lynn?"

"She's one of Britt's friends. She's a seamstress. Owns a shop in Brooklyn."

"Oh...." I rubbed my temples a moment and smiled, turning to the guy next to me, "Hey, I'll pay you 20 bucks to buy the girl in that red dress a few drinks...."

"What?"

"Dude, she's the hottest girl here. Breathtaking even." The guy replied with a small look of lust and desire in his tone. I ignored the comment and nodded, "I know, but if you do anything you her but a dance and a few drinks, boulder here will beat you into mince meat...." Jerking my thumb at Ben. He left without a word. Ben chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Of what...he's doing the dirty work that Kate was supposed to do for me...." I chuckled

"If you get her drunk, she won't remember what happened, kid. She's about to forgive you. You should try and apologize." Ben replied.

"Not drunk....buzzed....."

'What's buzzed?" We turned to see Britt looking absolutely bored.

"The definition or who? Because the half the people in the club are...."

"Ah. I'm bored.'

"What happened to attracting attention?" Ben asked.

"It's not fun anymore. All of them either look at you like you're a piece of meat or stare down your dress. They all offer you drinks. None of them can strike up a decent conversation to save their lives. They all are the same. Not really the attention I wanted or from whom." She replied shaking her head with a sarcastic laugh. Ben got up. "I think this is my time to bow out and leave you two alone." He left. I shook my head and chuckled softly, "Is that so love?"

"Yeah. Too bad he's a bit of a reckless egomaniac."

"Here...drink a glass of water..." I handed her the glass that appeared next to his hand.

"Thanks...."She took the glass and tried to take a sip and then looked down at it. "Sweetheart, there's nothing in it."

I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled, "You are water Hun...."

She nodded." Yes and you're fire and when you get nervous you evaporate liquids."

I just shook my head and pulled her closer, "Sure...."

She evaporated out of my arms and turned around to face me. "Sorry honey, I'm not that easy. I think there's something you owe me first."

"And what would that be?" I leaned forward, letting her shoot back into the bar top.

"You've gotta kidding me!" She shrieked angrily, and then said, "How 'bout an apology?"

"You sure you don't owe me one?" I smirked.

"Screw you."

"Anytime." I smirked at her.

**Brittany****'s POV:**

'_He wants to play that game, fine. Two can play that. He wants me buzzed. I'll show him buzzed._' I thought with half a smile. I had a plan and his lack of focus is going to help. I pulled him into a secluded area. He sat down on the satin couch that was in there.

"What do you think of my headband?" I asked him touching my scarlet silk headband.

"I admire it." He replied a little confused, but he was smiling.

"And my stockings?" I asked.

"I adore them." He said almost in awe.

"And my dress?" I asked him smirking.

"I worship it." He replied seductively pulling me next to him.

"I have moves you know." I sat next to him. He was falling for it. I looked at the Burlesque dancers again. He caught the look and replied, "Really? Then why don't you go up there?"

"I know what you doing Storm." I told him flatly.

"C'mon you're ten times hotter than the rest of those girls." He egged me on falling fully into the trap. I took a sip of my drink.

"You really don't think I'll go up there go you?" I asked him seriously.

"I know you won't. You're too much of a 'goody-goody-two-shoes'." He smirked at the thought. I looked at him, then looked back at them.

"Guard my drink." I told him and ran on stage as the song changed.

I removed my headband first and threw it off stage smiling. Then zipped the side of my dress causing it to fall and reveal my favorite, lacy black and white silk slip.

**Johnny's POV**

I stood up and watched her on stage. Walking toward the stage in, I could describe what I was feeling but I knew I was enjoying it. I watched her dance seductively, freely, and happily. Her left hand slid across her shoulder glossily and brushed the end tips of her hair. It stopped at her shoulder, at the same time she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. My jaw dropped. I was speechless. I was entranced. For the first time, I felt myself blush.

"Who's that girl?" Someone asked behind me. I looked at him for the briefest moment. He was a drag queen.

"I have no idea…"I replied.

'_What is this feeling? I feel like I'm being consumed by her._'

"You go baby vamp!" He cheered her on and then left.

I smiled at her and straightened my jacket. She must have seen my smile as she turned around because she smiled at me. I toasted her and took a drink from her glass. She bent down and played with the pearls around her neck. 'Hi.' She mouthed to me. I smiled at her and raised the glass again to her. She gracefully stood up and danced for a while more. She walked back confidently with a smile playing on her ruby red lips. I smiled and took her lips in a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds before pulling back and whispering in her ear, "Forgive me for being a pig?"

Her highlights shaded a light pink and she replied, "I don't know....Some of those comments really hurt."

"I didn't mean-"Before I could finish, she pulled me into a long passionate, deep kiss, and slowly broke away saying, "I forgive you. Love me?"

I smiled and said, "Always." We were about to go in for another kiss, but something stopped us.

"As rev- nice as it is to see you two back together, you're needed back with us." It was Kate. I frowned and stole one more kiss before following Kate, pulling Britt behind me by the hand.

"Is your lip stick smudged or is that just me..?" I smirked as Kate glared at me over her shoulder. We walked back into the kitchen area where the general was talking with Reed, Sue and Ben.

**Brittany****'s POV:**

"How do you and Reed know the general?" Sue whispered to me as we filed in to a kitchen. I shrugged, "When me and Reed dated, well, technically, rebounded each other-"

"After Reed and I broke up and you caught your ex sleeping with a guy-" She clarified, I stopped her from finishing that sentence.

"Yeah, so the general was trying to push us into helping with a defense system and we both said there was no hope of it working." I explained.

"I'm only here Richards, Grimm, because I'm under direct orders from the joint chief of staff. I personally don't like sharing information with civilian scientists. Especially ones who enjoy the public spotlight so much."

"Always a pleasure to see you too general." Reed greeted him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, definitely a pleasure." I rolled my eyes. I sat on counter top next to Johnny.

"Your analyst still has her sass." General Hager told Reed.

"Yes and you still haven't swallowed your pride. Can we get on with the point of this meeting?" I retorted. Reed looked at me. I smiled at him innocently.

"What Britt means to say is what can we do for you?" Reed 'rephrased' my reply.

"There's been global interferences all over the world. Officially, we've down played these instances to the rest of the world. But we're concerned that these…anomalies might pose a threat to our national security." General Hager explained he nodded to the blonde. She walked over to Reed with pictures in hand.

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago." She told him handing him the pictures.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"We were hoping Dr. Richards and Miss Grimm could tell us." General Hager replied.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it. Britt? Ben?" He handed us a copy. I stood up and looked it over with Ben.

"It's not meteor. The trails all wrong." Ben told him.

"It's defiantly not a comet either. By looks of it, it's most likely giving off it's own energy. And by the color and the density of it trail as depicted here, it looks powerful." I told them seriously and gave Reed the picture.

"Take a look at this." General Hager told us.

"These have been appearing around the world since the event started." The army girl told us. Reed, Sue and Ben looked at the computer. I looked at Army girl. She was looking at Johnny. I looked at him. He was looking at Army girl.

'_Ignore it, B. Just ignore it, He's yours. He said he loved you. And Johnny Storm doesn't do girlfriends. He's like a real life Chuck Bass. And you're his Blair. Now stop with the insecurities.' _I thought, silently taking a deep breath and then went back to the counter Johnny was leaning against and hopped back on it.

"Good so you two will build the satalite-" General Hager started, but Reed cut him off, "I can't."

"What?" General Hager asked confused.

"See, I'm getting married Saturday. I just don't have the time." Reed told him simply as he put his arms around Sue.

"Miss Grimm?" Hager asked me.

"I'm not building a satellite. That takes too much time that I don't have. I've already spend to much time my work now. I don't need more. I'm swamped." I told him dryly.

"Your country needs you two. I expected more. Even from you two." Hager told us. He and his soldiers left.

We walked out of the club and all went our separate ways. Reed and Sue to the Plaza, Ben to the Ritz to meet Alicia. And for Johnny and I, home.

"Now that was romantic." I commented still contemplating what Reed did for Sue. Johnny nodded and held me in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled, "Can I have you're coat?"

"What happened to yours?"

"I forget."

He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and placed it over me, again wrapping his arms around me. "I didn't think it'd be so easy." He chuckled softly in my ear.

"What?" I asked drawing back.

"Getting you to forgive me." He replied me and smiled, then took my hand, "Let's go home." He led me down the sidewalk.

**Johnny's POV**

"You don't want to take a cab?" She asked; all wide blue hazel eyes.

"I thought we could walk." I led her down a side street and then another. We walked in silence, until we got near the Baxter Building. We stopped.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked, "I thought we were going home?"

"This first," I said earnestly. I took out my cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

The windows of the Baxter Building lit up to spell 'Forgive Me'. Britt's face lit up brighter than the widows.

**Brittany****'s POV:**

'_Oh my god!_' I exclaimed happily in my head. I was speechless. I threw my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Johnny! Yes! Oh my gosh! This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" I exclaimed overjoyed and in awe. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled. I put a hand to his cheek and softly kissed his lips. He eagerly kissed back. I slowly and hesitantly pulled away. Johnny stared down at me with a complete adoration. His crystal blue eyes felt like they were staring deep into my soul. I shivered slightly causing him to tighten his grip around me.

"Still cold?" He asked whispering in my ear. I shook my head, and took his hand pulling him to my side, to be more private. I pulled him straight into the elevator. As the doors shut, I pulled him into a quick passionate kiss. He pulled back and smirked, "I'm guessing you have plans for tonight, love?"

"What do you think?" I smirked.

"I'd say yes…"He leaned in and kissed my ear.

-----

I woke up the next morning happy, energized, and delighted. Any synonyms and words that defined 'happy' I was more content than them all. I look at Johnny, he was still asleep. I kissed his cheek lightly and got out of bed. I slipped my clothes back on and silently crept out of his room and into mine. I grabbed a change of clothes, took a shower and then went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started to pull out the left over chow mien from a day ago, but put it back. I wasn't really in the mood for Chinese or anything ethnic or salty. I wanted something sweet. I wanted chocolate, cake, ice cream, candy, sugar. I searched the fridge, shelf by shelf, bottom to top. At the top shelf, in the back, was a Pillsbury Cinnamon Rolls can.

"Yes!" I exclaimed quietly and grabbed it. I closed the door to the fridge and got a cookie sheet from the bottom cabinet under the stovetop. I put both items on the counter top and then washed my hands, dried them off with the dish towel on the counter. I opened the can and placed the dough on the cookie sheet. I preheated the oven to 375 . I pushed the cookie sheet further in, away from the edge, so Pearl didn't get at it. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I put it on Charmed. The oven beeped and I went back to the kitchen. I opened the oven door and put the cinnamon rolls in and closed it. I put the timer on, then I went back to the living room and saw Pearl lying in my spot watching the Charmed. I sat next to her and pet her.

"You like this show too? Huh?" I asked her and kissed her little head. She kissed my fingers. I pulled her on my lap and we watched the show. As we watched, I started to think. There was something special about today.

'_What is today? I don't think it's anyone's birthday. It's not the wedding date, that's Friday. The rehearsal is tomorrow. It's not a holiday. What is today? Thanksgiving? No that's not for a couple of weeks. Anniversary? No, that's already pasted. I'm stumped._'

A pair of hands covered my eyes and a familiar voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who..."

"Good morning, Johnny." I replied still in contemplation. Johnny kissed my head softly, "You know, I could bake those for you faster...."

"Nah it's okay. Last time you burned them. I got a better idea anyway. Do we have any brownie batter?"

"Not since you ate the last one...."

"Hmm....I don't know...."

I got up and grabbed his hand, "Let's go check then. Hey is their anything important going on today?"

He thought for a moment as he followed me then shook his head, "Not that I remember but I have an itchy feeling forgetting something...."

"I've been thinking about this all morning. It's not a holiday, well a national important one. It's your birthday. It's not one of the others either. I don't think it's mine, if it was I would feel very mundane right now."

"It's not my birthday, Hun...."

"I know that. Yours is in July. Not May."

"Yup.....then what could it be...."

"Rehearsal Dinner? no that's tomorrow..."I replied handing him a couple of boxes to make cookies with and a bag of chocolate chips and then closed the pantry. I grabbed the chocolate chips and we went into the kitchen. He set the stuff down on the island. I opened the bag of chocolate chips, but he took it out of my hands before I could start eating them. He shook his head and set the chips on the counter, away from me so I couldn't grab any.

"That's not fair." I said looking at the chocolate. The timer went off for the cinnamon rolls he took them out and set the sheet on the stove top. Johnny smiled and pick one right of the tray and bit into it, "Yum...."

"Yeah. Pillsbury does a lot of great things. I want chocolate....Better yet...."I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard below and a mixer and the eggs, "Cookie dough."

Johnny shook his head, "That's bad for you, ya know...."

I smiled at him childishly, "Yeah...but today, I don't care. Plus I don't gain weight. Nor does this stuff go to my hips. I rarely get sick. I think I'm fine. If any of those three things happen, which I doubt they will, you can say I told you so."

"Can I say I told you so anyway?"

"Nope. Not if anything doesn't happen to me." I kissed his nose. "Are you going to help or what?"

He sighed, "I guess if I must...."

I rolled my eyes. "If you want I can put on Gossip Girl and you can watch that while I do this." I smirked at him, trying not to laugh at the image I had of him watching it.

"Nah, its fine, Hun, I'll help you." He chuckled softy and walked over to my side. I checked all of the items and noticed the Vanilla Extract was missing, "Hey Johnny, can you get the vanilla extract?"

"Don't worry Hun, I got it." He reached up to the shelf above the stove and got it from the top shelf. He put it next to the other stuff.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"So, why the sweet tooth? Usually you're not this bad."

"I just feel like it."

"Just feel like it...?"

I nodded. "Woke up this morning with a sweet tooth, haven't gotten rid of it."

"I can tell Sweetie...."

I handed him the bowl and the mix. "Have fun." I went out to the living room and put in gossip girl.

"Hey! I thought I was going to help you, not do it for you....!?"

"Love you. You're the best." I called back to him still engrossed in the show. He shook his head and started working as Ben and Alicia walked in. "Britt, do you remember what day it is?" Ben asked hesitantly. I looked back at him. He had a present in his hands. May 14. My streaks were starting to turn lavender. I grabbed my purse and left quickly in silence.

**Johnny's POV**

"Wait? Is it her birthday? Is that why she's so upset? Because we forgot?" I set down the bowl and was about to go after her, but Ben stopped me, "Don't hotshot. She doesn't like her birthday. It's best you leave her alone. Her birthdays are more lament."

"Why? What happened?" I looked over at the elevator.

"Our Step-mom drowned when she turned seven. Britt was with her. Mom took her out for a special day. Storm hit while they were in the water. Do you know how hard it is to explain death to a seven year old? Then when she turned fourteen, Dad threw himself over Brooklyn Bridge and drowned himself. Leave her alone kid." He explained sorrowfully but with a hint of an edge in his voice. I froze for a moment, "Why hadn't anyone told me?"

"We don't like to talk about it much. Reed's known for a long time. Sue found out when she met Britt. Ever wonder why those two were so close…"

"…..No….."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You probably didn't notice her irrational fear of thunderstorms either."

"A little, noticed last year…"

"You wanna get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah. Bye." I walked off, leaving everything but my car keys.

**Brittany's POV**

I kneeled in front of my mother's grave and set the flowers down, "Bonjour Maman. Ca va? D'accord, oui, tu es mort. Je suis très désolé, maman. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la cause ci. J'ai faut écoute toi."_(English: Hello mom. __How are you? Okay, yeah...you are dead. I'm very sorry, mom. I didn't mean to cause it. I should have listened to you.)_

"Eh, maman, tu peux voir, je n'ai pas très triste comme l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas très affecté. J'ai juste quelqu'un qui fait tout cela bien.'' (_English : Well, maman, as you can see I'm not as sad as I was last year. It's not that I'm not upset. I just have someone who makes it all okay._) I told her with a hidden half smile, looking at my lavender streaks. They were purple last year.

Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and flew 3ft up in the air I turned around to see Johnny.

"Qu'est-ce que ?! Vous ne savez pas mieux que partir furtivement en haut sur quelqu'un dans un cimetière ?! Est-ce que vous êtes insensés ?! Mince alors! Je vous aime, mais qu'est-ce que faites-vous ici ?!" I yelled at him angrily.

Johnny stared at me like he had just seen a ghost, "Huh? I…don't…speak…French……"

I took a deep breath, "What are you doing here Johnny?"

"I went looking for you…and when I found you I get yelled at in French…sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. Why are you here?" I replied floating down with my arms crossed.

"I felt bad for what happened…."

"Course. Ben told you. This is why I hate telling people. They take pity when I don't deserve it. I love you; I really do, but leave me alone." I replied looking anywhere, but at him.

"Britt…"He took a step forward.

"Please. Just go away. I would rather be alone…"I said, harsher than I should have.

He was silent. I turned and there were two charred grass foot prints and a flamed trail in the sky. I looked up and sighed. A cold breeze brushed past me. "I know I have to stop doing that to him." I shook my head.

I flew home and went straight to Ben.

"I can't believe you! You promised the last person we had to tell was Sue. You know how I feel about this!"

"I had to tell him…He's been through enough lately, you too, kid…"

"No, you didn't. Not only did you tell him, you let him come after me. And you know how I am when I want to be left alone…I was too harsh- no, I was a bitch, when he wanted to help. He probably- no, he hates me now."

Ben stared at me as if I had gone mad, "Britt, Johnny had no idea what he said wrong. Would you rather him be in the dark and suffer every year your birthday comes around because he thinks he made you depressed? He's still killing himself over last time. I didn't tell him where to find you. He found you in his own. He's not here by the way. No call either."

"Crap…now I feel even worse." I replied biting my lip. "I better go." I flew out the window.

I ended up searching for a half an hour before I found him in the river floating just staring up at the sky. I shot him up with a geyser and then froze it underneath him.

He sat up, looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, before slipping off the ice and back into the water, not coming back up for air. "Moron…" I powered down and dived in.

I glared at him when I saw there was nothing wrong. We both swam up

"I came to apologize. I was a being a bitch when you were only trying to help. I was too harsh and took it the wrong way. I'm sorry. You probably hate me now...Yeah...Don't stay in here too long water shorts out your powers." I started to fly up but he pulled me back down.Johnny pulled me close to him, "I could never hate you...."

"But I..."I tried to reply but I could find the right words to say. He kissed me, shutting me up, "No need....."

I pulled his head gently putting his lips back to mine and kissed him and pulled away reluctantly. "One thing, when I put you on a geyser a hundred feet up in the air, don't jump off it. A jump like that could kill you."

He smirked, "Not when you're surrounding me....."

"Uh-huh. What do you think of this?" I dunked his head into the water playfully. He wiggled out from under my hands and surfaced, "Okay okay....let's go Hun......"

"...I want to stay here...."I gave him the cute puppy look. He sighed, "You know I can't resist that look...."

"Alright. Let's go home. You deserve to hear the full story anyway." I replied. I flew up, shot him up with a geyser. He flamed on and we both flew to central park. We land in central park west.

"Do you wanna take a cab or walk?" He asked.

"Walk. I'm going to tell you the whole story. But there are three rules. 1. You're not allowed to comment. 2. This story never leaves this conversation. And 3. We not speaking about this ever again. Got it?" I told him flatly.

"I'm not a rules person. Never have been one."

"I don't care. With this, you are going to follow my rules. I don't like talking about this at all and you deserve an explanation."

"I don't deserve anything but I'll be good and follow the rules."

"My father died when I was fourteen. He jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge and drowned. He was a musician. He was apart of the band Lincoln Hawke. He was a homicidal maniac who died from depression. He had lost both of my mothers. My mom and my step-mom. Because of me….He and I never really saw eye to eye. Actually he was never really there. He didn't do the father thing. He lost my mother when I was born and got me. An instant reminder of her. We look almost identical except for the eyes. No one quite knows where I got mine. They're different….On with the story. He was quite like your father actually. But instead of being a business man, he was a musician, but personality wise they were similar. I was just there to him. As much as I tried to impress him I was just another person to him. Ben and Reed were the ones who took care of me for the most part. My father married my step-mother when I was almost two, I think. She died when I was seven. She was taking me out for my birthday. She was taking me out sailing. She saw the storm clouds coming and asked me if I still wanted to go and said we could always go another day and she'd take me to a matinee or shopping instead. I begged her to take me out. And she gave in. I'm really sorry I begged now. The storm hit alright. A thunderstorm. The waves caused the boat to tip over. We were both rescued. We both went to the hospital unconscious. I woke up. She didn't. That's the last thing I remember." I sighed and then took a deep breath and smiled at the sky. "The story does have a happy end to it, coincidentally enough. After my father died, I lived with Ben. For my sanity, we moved to New York City and he enrolled me in New York's most elite high school. Where I met a girl named Kate, who ended up being one of the best friends I've ever had. It was also the place where I met this arrogant, womanizing, stubborn, reckless, pain in the ass, named Johnny. I ended up fall in love with him, ten years later. And you know what, he gave me the courage to say goodbye to this troubled past and move on." I looked at him smiling, "Every good story has a happy ending. And you're mine. And every happy ending is the beginning a new story."


	5. Satellites and Weddings Part 1

Little More

((AN: Wooooooooow.........been a little while, hasn't it people! And barely anyone replied! And those were: PATDfan2012, and Midnight LeAnn! You two are awesome! Now to the two Rs! Read and Review!))

"Okay, Britt here's the next lens." Reed said as he passed it up. We were working on the satellite. We both couldn't resist. It's been a while since we got to do a big project.

I evaporated half of my body out so I could talk to him face to face. "Thanks stretch. Next time we use your powers to build something. Are you sure this thing's not going to self destruct or malfunction because I'm in here building the insides of this thing?... Do you think we could get food too? I feel like getting pizza or Chinese. I like Chinese. No Tex Mex! Moe's! I'd kill for a steak Triple Lindy."

"The thing's not going to self-destruct or malfunction. And I promise when we're done we'll get you food." He said calmly giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded and laughed, "Sue's gonna kill us when she finds out."

I evaporated back inside the machine with a smile on my face.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" I heard Ben ask Reed as he came out onto the roof.

"I'm just getting some air." Reed replied.

"You're building that thing for the General, aren't you?" Ben asked him. Reed didn't answer. I evaporated and poked my head out, "Hi Ben."

I looked at Reed; he had gone back to work on the machine.

"I guess if Susie and Johnny don't mind." Ben started. I looked down and then teleported out of the machine. A slight wave of guilt washed over me. I hadn't exactly told Johnny about any of this.

"They don't exactly know we're doing this." I replied.

"I guess if Susie and Johnny don't know…Don't worry my lips are sealed. That is they would be if I had any." Ben stated. Reed looked at me, "You can't let this slip to Johnny."

"Do you think I'm crazy? He'd go a-wall. I promised I stop getting in over my head with projects and I told him we weren't doing the satellite." I retorted angrily. I looked at Ben, "Please don't Johnny."

"Don't tell Johnny what?" I heard someone say. My swung over my shoulder to find Johnny walking down the steps of the roof. '_I'm in trouble._'

"You're building that thing?" He asked Reed with a small laugh and a cheeky grin as he walked over to us, "When Sue find out you're going to get an invisible kick in the nuts."

"Yeah, I don't think that'll hurt me much." I muttered evaporating back into machine to finish my work.

"Hey, we're keeping this quiet." Ben told him.

"Yeah I know." Johnny replied, then asked Reed, "Reed, can I steal Britt, I need to talk to her?"

"Brittany" Reed called for my attention.

"Little busy at the moment." I replied dryly.

"I'll do it. You wanted to stop for the night and get food anyway. Go." He replied. I teleported out of the machine and went inside with Johnny.

"So…What's up?" I asked him. He turned to face me, with a slight annoyed look, "I thought you said you weren't going to build that thing....."

"I couldn't resist. It's been awhile since I got to work on a project. Especially a simple one."

"But you promised you wouldn't....that's what irks me the most...."

"I'm so- no I'm not. I like working on projects. They make me feel smart. Which is really hard when you're working with Reed. But this project I get to do more of the more on. Which is really amazing cause I didn't know if he'd let me do any of the big stuff anymore cause I was the one who miscalculated the storm and got us all like this. I knew you would let me do the project, so I didn't tell you."

"Britt, you're are the smartest girl I know, I don't think you need to feel that....but what happened to the trust between us....I thought we were going to be more open....."

"You want to be more open fine. Wh-" I was cut off by Sue and Ben.

"Brittany Michelle Grimm!!!!!!!" They yelled.

"I think I'm in trouble. I'm going to see what they want." I went in to the other room.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"A strip tease?! Britt what were you thinking?!" Sue asked me looking at the screen surprised. I looked and the TV and started to laugh. I had so much fun yesterday night I didn't care.

"Britt?"

Johnny followed her and started laughing as he saw the screen, "Wow hun.....even better, can we record it?!"

"No...We're not recording it." I told him as Sue and Ben left shaking their heads. I smiled a coy smile. "Ya know, Johnny, I never got to finish it....Maybe we could try it again. But without the club."

"I quite like that idea...when...?"

"Now..."I told him.

_'I must say I love his lack of focus right now.'_ I thought happily. I could always distract him with sex when something I didn't want to talk about came up. But instead Johnny surprised me.

"Sure....after we talk......"

"Fine. You want to talk? What was with the look you were giving the blonde army girl while General Hager was talking to us?" I asked him. I thought it wouldn't get to me and it'd be easier if I ignored it, but it was starting to really get in my head.

"What look....? What girl.....? I really have no clue what you're talking about, the only girl I see is you...."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I talk to you later.." I got out my phone and left. I called Kate. A few rings sounding like a song from Paramore and Kate's voice came to my ear, "Y'ello?"

"You busy?"

"Por que?" _(English: Why?)_

"I need music. I play piano, you sing. I need to let some anger out."

"Where and when?"

"Ballroom. Baxter Building. At the Piano. Now." I told her flatly as I got into the elevator.

"Okay, I'll be over in a second...."

"Got it."

Johnny's POV

I sighed, "Sue....can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why are Britt and Kate so close....I never really understood it....like whenever she's upset, Kate's one of the first she goes to...."

"It's always been like that. It's kind of interesting to see B upset. She let's her anger out in music. Kate's the only one who's ever understood, I guess. She's the first one who accepted her at school. Hey where's the closest piano? I want to show you something."

"Um, downstairs in the ballroom I think...."

"There are a few rules to you coming with me. No talking. No complaining about being invisible. B's not going to ever know you were there. And you're going to explain to me now what you did."

"Um....just didn't like her doing something.....and I understand..."

"Hm..Or is it because you were staring at the army woman during the meeting? B and I both saw the look. I talked to her during the meeting. It was quite comical."

"Maybe that too....."

Sue started to laugh a bit. "I'm sorry. She is funny when she's jealous. I swear if you two don't get married. I'm going to find some way for her to be my sister. Did you know that she compares you to Chuck Bass? It's so funny."

I blinked, "Who.....?"

"The dark haired man-whore from gossip girl, who fell in love with Blair. It's going to take forever to explain him to you. He's the one, when B and I watch the show every Monday, that she's swooning and gawking over."

"I try to avoid melting my brains and eyes thank you...."

"Huh. That's what she say about the X-games."

"Can we just go?"

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her purse. We went to the elevator and rode down in silence. When we got out of the elevator we were greeted by Carmen.

"JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked happily hugging me. "You have come see! Can I take him please?"

"Sure. I think you'll be taking to the same place I am. I have to talk to Reed anyway." Sue smiled then left.

"C'mon!" Carmen said taking my hand and pulling me forward.

"What is it Sweetie...?" I followed the quick seven year old almost tripping as I had to bend over so she could pull my hand. She pulled me into the ballroom. "I wanted you to listen. Stay!" I commanded childishly and went further into Ballroom.

"I see you tomorrow, Kate. Okay Carmen, You're mom said you could stay until she comes back from the store. So pick your songs wisely, sweetie."

"Stay Awake the one you were teaching me earlier." Carmen answered.

"Alright." Britt replied. By her tone I could definitely tell she was smiling. I watched as Britt sat at the piano with Carmen next to her, the little girl in awe at the music coming from black and white keys. As she finished a yawn escaped little Carmen's lips.

"Tired?" Britt asked her.

"No...please play another. Sing this time. Please!" Carmen replied happily.

"Okay. You're mom's coming soon. So, only one more. Which one?" Britt replied.

"You pick." Carmen told her.

"Okay....hmm...my mom taught me this one when I was about your age." She started to play the song.

"Baby mine

Don't you cry

Baby mine

Dry your eye

Rest your head close heart

Never to part

Baby of mine.

Little one

When you play

Don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head to your toes

Your not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me.

Cute as can be

Baby of mine.....'

When she finished the song Carmen was asleep.

"Song does it every time...like magic." Britt sighed looking at Carmen. Her mother picked her up a few minutes later and thanked Britt.

"Johnny you might as well come out. Kate texted me as she left." She called over to me.

"Beautiful....."

"It's a hobby. Not much." She shrugged. "I'm guessing you enjoyed the show."

"Very much...."

"Yeah... Okay...You wanted to talk right? We probably should since we just got back together and we have problems. You brought up trust, right? We should talk about that."

"Yeah.....we need to trust each other more....."

"Yeah. We do. There are reasons why we don't and we should talk about the reasons why. I think for you it's a little obvious. I'm sorry, but do have any control when it comes to women? I mean I'm a little used to it. I guess. I still don't like it. Actually that's the reason why I hesitated to go out with you. I think you've probably been in bed with almost every single woman in New York City." She said calmly and then laughed lightly and shook her head. "The closest thing I have to that is that strip tease yesterday. That was kind of fun actually. I've gone out with three guys. You, Reed, and another guy, who ended up cheating on me with a guy…"

"Well, not every woman........"

"That doesn't make me feel better." She rolled her eyes. "Okay. You're turn why don't you trust me? Real answer please. I like detail." She countered.

I sighed, "Because...those women you were talking about.....didn't really...really like me.....they wanted me because I had something......like popularity or money, power....etc.....I know you don't but.....after years of that....I don't know who I can trust......" I walked up to her and leaned against the piano, "Ask Sue....she'll tell you, several years in high school......I was depressed....because every girl I tried to date...I did date....after awhile...they dumped me....I didn't dump them like everyone thought....."

"Okay, wow...I think that's worse than dating a gay guy then rebounding Reed. I can tell you I'm not interested in money. Wanna hear something funny?"

"What.....?"

"Okay, senior year of high school, I pretended to be a Swedish exchange student named Naomi for half a year because Kate accidentally dyed my hair blonde. It was funny cause that year I was all the same classes with you and Kate. And the night before I had to dye my hair back, you and I made out for three hours at a party for your friend Jake."

"Wait....that was you!?"

"Yeah. I was such a wild child that semester. I took that blonde stereotype and tried to see how much I could play it up."

"My god.....you know, I went to Sweden that summer, tried to find her....you.....no wonder......"

"Wow. How funny...I was in Norway that summer. Why did you go to Sweden to find me, well you were looking for her...But still...You liked her that much?"

"She was different for one.....and she seemed to care about me...I mean before that 3 hours we talked for like 4..."

"Yeah, still me though. Does it really surprise you though? ...Of course it would. I had like no life in high school at all. Oddly enough, as Naomi, I don't know, I had a lot of confidence and I could stand out. I actually had girls asking me how to get guys. And when I thought about it as her character, all I could tell them was that they had to be two people to get a guy and keep him. The two are the librarian and the stripper. And that know they're boundaries but by using those two characteristics keep them chasing you. If they use that and the bend and snap, they would get 99.9% of all men. Those who aren't interested are gay, God, Naomi was one of the best characters I ever played. But ya know every character has a foil. You were mine, that kiss snapped me back into reality. The next day I dyed my hair back. And you went back to womanizing."

I nodded, unable to say anything. She started to play again. "....So what do we do now?"

"I...don't know...." I sat next to her and snaked my arm around her waist

"I'm not having sex with you. Just so you know.' She evaporated out of my arms.

"I didn't want sex! I just wanted to hold you!"

"Good. You're not getting anything just to tell you....I got go." she stood up and started to leave, "I'm still working on the satellite." The next moment she was gone.

_'I hate teleportation.'_


	6. Satellites and Weddings Part 2

Little More

((AN: Well here's part two and again our awesome reviewers: PATDfan2012, and Midnight LeAnn!!! You two are awesome! We need more people to review now! R&R!))

Brittany's POV

"Hey Reed. Okay so what do you want me to do now?" I asked as I teleported behind him, he was still on the roof working.

"I thought you and Johnny-"

"Uh-huh. I want to do this." I told him flatly. He gave me a couple of gadgets and wires I evaporated inside the satellite and started to work. I evaporated my head out, "Anyone asks I'm not here." I told him dryly. He rolled his eyes but agreed. I went back to work inside the machine.

Reed's POV

"So.....what happened...down stairs?"

She popped her head back out. "You don't want to know."

"You sure....? I'm always a good ear to rant to...."

"We talked. We don't trust each other. I told him the truth about Naomi. And I told him about how you and I dated. I didn't tell him how long we dated though. I think he'd flip if he knew we dated for a year. he knows I play piano and sing. I told him why I didn't trust him. He told me about the women he dated. He doesn't want to get hurt again, but he never explained why he doesn't trust me. If you love someone aren't you supposed to trust them? And also if you love someone, aren't you supposed to get married? We barely ever talk! When we do, half the time it doesn't end well. I just don't know." She ranted and evaporated her head back into the satellite.

Ben's POV:

I shook my head as I saw Reed interact with Britt. They were always about their projects. I grabbed a case of beer and made my way to the kid. when I got downstairs, he was still there at the piano.

"Hey kid, here. " I put the case on the piano and looked at him. I laughed, "You look like hell."

He looked up, "Yeah....I guess....you're sister is complicated...."

I laughed, " Yes, I know. Reed said the same thing when he dated her. It was funny. They dated a year and a half. And he still didn't fully understand her afterward. It was very different seeing them together."

"A year and a half!?"

"Yeah...I shouldn't have told you that...."I muttered and sighed, "Yes, a year and a half. Seven months after he dated your sister and she found her boyfriend sleeping with a guy, they started dating. He proposed to her, she told him no. She told him it'd be out of comfort instead of love. And she didn't want to do that to him. They broke up a few weeks afterward and stayed friends."

"He could propose to her....but not my sister........." He rubbed his eyes, "I'm going to go....."

"No you're not. You're going to listen. I don't want the media to be right about you two. Like it or not, I actually am starting to get use to you. I actually don't mind you. And I know all about your past. She's not like them." I stopped him.

"You don't know....."

"That every single girlfriend of yours dumped you? I know. I've known that for years. I've heard a few of them. The media doesn't know that. The media doesn't know either of you. They think she's weak and can't stand up for herself. And they think you're a coward! Especially when it comes to relationships. Take a bottle and start talking, kid. Kate bought these for the girl's stag party that got canceled. I want to get rid of them before Britt finds them." I told him lightly pushing the case to him. He took a bottle from the case and downed half of it in one swig.

"About what?" He asked.

"What do you want with my sister? Let me rephrase that. Is dating it for you?" I asked him seriously. He had to think for a minute. He actually looked thoughtful.

"I love her…I do…and I …think I want to be with her…I'm not sure if she does…or what would happen if we did…"

"You don't think she wants to be with you? When Sue was looking for wedding dresses a few weeks ago, when I was with them; you know those two when it comes to shopping. They were both trying on dresses. It was funny. Here, take a look." I replied with a laugh handing him my phone so he could see the pictures. He looked at the pictures of Britt and Sue, chuckled before tossing it back. "They look nice."

"You don't see it. I doubt you will. You-" I stopped when I saw Britt.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked her. Johnny looked at me odd, his back was to her. He turned around. "Britt…"He murmured absentmindedly.

"Only a few seconds…I forgot my purse. I'm going to get food. I haven't eaten at all today! Tex Mex for me. I'll be back later. Felix and Roman want to visit. Bye." She grabbed her purse looked at Johnny, and left.

"Who?" Was all Johnny had to say.

"Oh Felix is her guy best friend and Roman is his French gay lover. Actually they're married, have been for a couple of years. Britt and Kate went to the wedding they were bridesmaids. Women wore suits. Men wore dresses." I explained.

"Gay....married.........what?"

"Don't ask me. I'm met Felix twice and that was enough for me. He owns a lot of hotels and buildings for example he owns this one. Roman's a wedding planner trying to convince Britt to go into the business and be his associate."

"How did they meet?"

"College. Britt and Felix meet in a music class. Britt was being a goofball. He thought it looked fun he joined in. They really got to know each other when she and Roman got revenge on their ex. Roman was the guy that her ex was with."

"Wait, then huh....I'm confused...."

"About what? Oh , yeah, as soon as freshman year started she cut her hair, She was very different from now. Britt's a little different now. In college, Britt and Felix know each other from a music class in college. She was asked to test the mikes and started to act like a goofball. Felix thought it looked like fun and he joined her. She gave them a mike; they've been close ever since. Roman was the guy her ex was cheating on her with. Neither of them knew about each other when they were dating him. When they got to talking they started plotting. Nothing worse then those two scorned. Very scary. Felix helped them with it and fell in love with Roman. Got it?"

"Yeah......"

"Back to talking...Why are you two together? You act like it's a physical, while she's trying on dresses. You two can hardly talk without arguing. You say you want to be with her, but you don't want a commitment. You are a coward. Love in itself is a commitment. It's a promise in itself. Getting married is only making it official."

"I never said I didn't want a commitment!"

"She thinks otherwise, kid."

"I just.......there's one no like her but.......I don't know if I can be a married man and all.....and live up to her expectations...."

"Well kid, you don't do something, consider her gone. You know how she is. She's still....I be nice and call her whimsical. So do have a date for the wedding tomorrow?"

"I was hoping her...."

'I have an idea. You want her back. She wants you, but not right now. The media thinks you two are still apart, so it won't be a shock to them..."

"What...?"

"Bring a different girl. Make her jealous."

"Oh I see....you want her to drown me......"

"Fine kid. Your decision. Be warned, she's going to do it to you."

"Alright, alright....geez....."

"You two are the strangest couple on the planet. It'll definitely be interesting tomorrow."

He sighed, "Glad we're there for your enjoyment....."

"At least I'm not as bad to you as Kate. Did she really pin you against a wall?"

"She's done worse than that to me......"

I chuckled, "Like what?"

"Filled my car with pudding......"

I laughed. "When Britt and her were fighting, she pushed Britt face first into a cake."

"You want to know something funny.....?"

"What?"

"Me and Kate....used to be best friends...."

"You're kidding. What happened?"

"Well....it was middle school.....I was dragged/joined the popular group and she didn't......."

"Ah..."

"It also didn't help that my 'friends' picked on her, and I didn't really defend her...…..I hate myself for it……she attempted suicide the summer before high school……about three times……..I visited her once in the hospital, that's when I told her to hate me…..so she would have something to live for……I regret hurting her……"

"Everyone has things they regret. I regret not making Britt dye her hair back as soon as possible instead of her leaving it alone and letting her pretend to be someone else. Naomi...Where she come up with these things?"

"Oh...yeah......right......."

"We're not the only ones who have regrets. She regrets being a, I'm going to say brat to be polite, to you and not dating you when you asked her those many times in school. she liked the smirk was what she said."

"The smirk, eh?"


	7. Evil mutts and Dress Repairs

Little More

((AN: Next Chap people! Now....I know you all can review, and we love the people who we love you to bits, but from the words of Britt, 'Reviews are love...' and if so then why don't you readers give us more reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the Reviewer: PATDfan2012! You rock!))

**Johnny's POV:**

Three hours later Ben left with Reed and Sue went to Kate's. Neither of them knew that the other left. Apparently the Bride isn't supposed to be in the same place as the groom the night before the wedding. I had the house to myself. I turned on the TV and put it on baseball. It was the Red Sox vs. the Yankees. The Yankees were winning. The umpire had just called a foul ball.

"That wasn't a foul! It didn't even go that much of angle. It was in the boundaries. Stupid Yankee favoring umpire." I heard a feminine voice behind me. Surprised, I looked behind me. Britt had come back and was leaning on the couch right behind me.

"Big fan...?" I asked, chuckling.

"Baseball? Yes. Yankees? No. Red Sox? They're better than the Yanks any day. Padres are the best though."

"The Padres eh?" I smirked up at her, seeing if I could get a reaction.

It did. Her hair started to shade pink. "Yeah...San Diego Padres....yeah...I'm going to go...um...yeah...I'll be in the library, if you need me." She replied. Sue had let Britt turn her old room into a library once she moved in with Reed.

I just smiled, "There's a new trick up my sleeve....." I got up and followed her to the library.

When I got inside, she was upside down on the couch playing with Pearl, who was on the floor. She hadn't noticed at all. I leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Pearl, I can stay upside down forever." Britt said as pearl put her paws on her shoulders and started to kiss her cheek. "You're as difficult as mommy, huh? Would you get up on the couch please? my head's starting to hurt." Pearl meowed at her and then jumped on to her stomach. "Oh yeah...That's definitely better. Not."

I couldn't help but laugh, "So cute.....both of you...."

"Help? Please get her off. I can't stay like this forever."

"Alright...." I walked over and picked her up, placing her on my shoulder. Britt got up and shook her head. "Thanks..." She said with half a smile as her hair shaded pink once more. I put pearl down gently never taking my eyes off Britt. "No problem.." I replied as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I turned to leave, she grabbed my hand, "You missed...."

"Oh did I?"

"Yes." She teleported in front of me. "Yes, you did...Want to try again?" She smirked at me.

"Hey..the smirk is mine babe...." I said tauntingly just before I kissed her.

She threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. My hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closure to me. She pulled away lightly and smiled up at me. "Do we have the place to ourselves tonight?" She asked innocently tilting her head. I smirked, "Yup...."

She evaporated out of my arms with a coy and seductive smile. "How bout a little game of cat and mouse." She said as she turned invisible. Then, whispered in my ear seductively, "Catch me if you can..."Then she teleported out of the library.

"Don't worry Hun, you'll be found....." I smirked to myself and took a breath, "There's something I've been wanting to try....."

I looked in every room and finally found her in my room. leaning against my dresser. She was in navy blue lingerie, black stockings, and black heals. "What took you so long?"

I whistled, "I see you found your Christmas present......"

"Yeah. You like?"

"Very much...."

She walked over to me. My heart rate increased, I could not stop staring.

"What do you think of my shoes?" She asked.

"I like them."

She gracefully removed them. "And now?"

"Even better."

"And my stockings?" She asked slipping her leg on mine.

"I adore them." I replied as my hand lustfully traveled up her leg.

"And my dress?" She asked.

"I worship it."

She zipped the side and let the dress fall off. Revealing a lacy black and blue corset. "And me?"

"Ravishing...."

She pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

------

**Brittany's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to an alarm clock. It was 4 am. I started to get up but Johnny stopped me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and groaned softly, "Where you going?"

"To take a shower and get ready to go. I have to meet Sue in a few hours."

"Oh...today's the day....."

"Yeah!" I replied. Unexpectedly my cell rang. "Who calls at four in the morning?" I asked a little annoyed. I looked at the phone it read '_Bridezilla_'.

"Yeah. It's Sue. I was suppose to be with them last night. Oddly enough for weddings this is normal. If I ever act like this, ugh, that's scary thought."

He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone, "Yello?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here last night. Are you getting ready?" Sue shot me a million questions at a time.

"Sorry, something came up that I couldn't resist." I suppressed a laugh and then said, "I'll meet you at the church. Bye." I hung up and tossed it to Johnny. "Whatever you do, do not let me have my phone till we get to the church."

"Yes ma'am...."

"Thank you, sweetheart." I replied letting out my laughter a bit, "…I love double meanings."

He laughed and leaned back against the pillows.

"I'm glad she's not good with hidden meanings. I probably would have gotten lectured for that one."

"Yeah, you would."

My pager started to vibrate. Johnny and I looked at each other and both jumped for it. Johnny got it first.

"Johnny, give me my pager." I told him seriously. The only time they used that they actually needed me.

"She knows you gave me your cell, relax. If she really needs you, she'll call here."

"Okay. Let's see in 5…4…3…2…" I looked at the phone. On cue, it rang. He sighed, "Go ahead."

I picked it up, "What's up?"

_"The dress, it's ruined!"_ She exclaimed.

"What? How?" I asked flatly and calmly.

_"That rat dog of hers, Tillie, ruined my dress. She ripped it to shreds!"_ She freaked out.

_"It's not her fault!"_ Kate yelled at her. They started to argue.

"Um guys..."I tried to get their attention. they paid no mind to me. "Yo! Would you two shut up?!" I tried again they continued on. Then my short temper got the better of me, 'OI! Bridezilla! Rebel Without A Cause! Shut your traps and pay attention! Yeah I went there don't even start! Don't touch the Dress. Leave it alone and keep it away from Tillie. I'll be there in twenty minutes." I hung up the phone annoyed. Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist, only wearing a pair of boxers, "What's all this about?"

"Kate's mutt ripped Sue's dress to shreds apparently."

He chuckled as he nuzzled my neck, "I knew that was a demon dog, don't tell her I said that....or you'll be one boyfriend short...."

"Oh I won't...Did I just call Sue 'Bridezilla'?"

"Yes and Kate as I quote 'Rebel Without a Cause'...."

"I don't usually do that...."

"I know....."

"Would it be a bad thing to say that I didn't like it?"

"No......"

"Good, cause I didn't like it, I loved it. For once, they didn't talk over me. I didn't get ignored. They shut up. They never do that. Ever. They always talk over me because I'm the quiet, younger one who's half their size."

"I think it's hot too...."

"Really? Why don't you show me how hot you think it is."

Johnny chuckled and pushed me to the bathroom, "After the wedding...."

"Oh fine. I guess there one good thing about my bridesmaid dress..."

"What?"

"The groomsman gets to rip it to shreds with his teeth and then maybe burning it. I prefer the first one a little more though...."

He laughed, "Sounds interesting...."

"Yeah...You know of any who'd be interested?" I teased him. He gently bit my shoulder.

"I'm guessing either you're a little interested or you're part werewolf now." I chuckled a bit at him.

"Maybe both..." He said though it was muffled by my shoulder.

"Oh really? I hate to say this but I have to shower and get going.." I sighed with a small smile looking at him. His ears perked at the word 'shower'.

"Shower....?"

"Alone! I have to save at least one thing for marriage." I laughed shutting the door on him.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Aw! No fair!" I moved away from the door from the door and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I called through the door, "I'm going babe."

She opened the door, coming out in the dress from last night, kissed me quickly, and said, "See you."

She went back inside and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later I heard the shower turn on. I left to get ready with Ben and Reed.

Brittany's POV

When I got out of the shower, Johnny was already gone. I got dressed in a long sleeve orange cotton blouse, a pink spaghetti strap tank, and dark-wash jeans. I grabbed my bridesmaid dress, and then I went out to the kitchen to get my purse. Juxtaposed to it, I found my phone and a note.

'_Wow, he hasn't written me one of these in a long while._' I thought as I picked up the note and opened it.

**_Britt,_**

**_I had to go meet Ben and Reed. I thought you might want this. Don't forget to put it on vibrate or better yet on silent, when you leave for the church. Good luck with the dress. I know you'll do an amazing job. Don't let them push you around. Yelling at them like you did on the phone isn't a bad thing. You should do it a little more often. Go work your magic. Have fun. I'll see you at the church. I love you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Johnny._**

I smiled at the note and folded it back up and put it in my pocket. I loved it when he left little notes. He was really good at writing them.

I put my phone in my purse and picked up my purse and left. I caught a cab and gave the driver the address and I got out my phone and checked through the messages. I'm glad I did. Sue had sent me a picture of the dress. I called Johnny.

"I see you got your tricks back. I liked the note. It was sweet. You've always been good at these. You should do them more."

"Hi Britt. I'm glad you liked it." Johnny greeted with a laugh. I could tell he was smiling. "So where are you?"

"In the cab to go to Kate's. Hopefully I can get the dress situation solved. But I'm gonna need a miracle for this one." I sighed, still thinking about the dress.

"So it's easy then since you are a miracle worker....."

"I wish." I told him and sent him a picture of the dress, "How do you fix that?'

The was silence for a moment, "Like I said, demon dog...."

"That doesn't help, Johnny" I replied annoyed. My cell beeped. It was the satellite.

"What was that....?"

"My cell phone beeped. It's connected to the satellite." I told him dryly and remind myself silently to put it on vibrate and turn it invisible when I get to the church.

It was obvious he still didn't like the idea of the satellite, "Okay...and it beeped why?"

"Uh sorry Johnny, I gotta go. See you at the church." I said quickly not wanting to start another argument. I hung up before he could say anything else and got out of the cab. I went to Kate's apartment complex and buzzed for Kate.

"Hello?" Kate came on the intercom in front of me.

"Beam me up, Genie." I gave her our little joke to let her know it was me.

"Gotcha." She said buzzing me in.

I went up the stairs and to her apartment. I knocked on her door and she let me in.

"Where is the dress and how much time do I have?" I tried to be as blunt as possible.

"The dress is in the guest room closet, and you have a few hours." Kate replied. I nodded and went into the guest room and closed the door behind me. I took out the dress and looked at it for a minute and then took out my dress. I looked between the two dresses and took my sewing kit out of my purse. I got out the scissors and started to cut on my dress. I cut off the ribbons, and made the dress shorter, just to get enough material to fix Sue's dress. I took the material I got from my end dress and the ribbon first. I cut the ribbon in half so it could be put on both sides. I took the first half of the ribbon and sewed it to the right side of the ribbon and did the same thing with the left. I went to Sue's dress again and looked at it turning it back and forth. The only thing that was in true distress was the back of the dress. The front just needed a bit of stitching. That was simple. I turned it to the back again. I sewed the top corset part of back of the dress back together. Then, sewed the ribbon and intertwined it with the back of the dress making an upside down 'V' bring the dress together. I went to the front of the dress and stitched it up carefully. When I was done I hung it up and then went back to my dress and looked at it. I had destroyed it. I looked at it again and rolled my eyes. I took out my phone and called Johnny.

"How did the operation go?"

"Her dress doesn't look half bad if I do say so myself. It's my dress that's in trouble."

"Why....?"

"It's all cut up and ripped apart. Which is why I called you. I need you to go back home and get me a dress from my closet. But you might have a problem though...."

"Again...why....."

"Have you ever wondered why your room is so small?" I asked nervously. He knew this tone. It was the tone I used when I was going to tell him something he wouldn't like and I was beating around the bush.

"What did you do....."

((AN2: This is my first An at the end of a chap! Evil cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! Anyway just go click that little button over here!

\/

And click and write somthing nice!))


	8. 3 words, 12 letters, 4 syllables

Little More

**((AN: Well, here is the end of the evil cliff hanger! And you'll laugh at what it is! Now our awesome reviewers, the most we've had on one chap ever! penny3, JeffHardysBabe, Midnight LeAnn, k8ex10 and PATDfan2012!!! You all rock!!!!!))**

"Three months before we went on the mission in space and got our powers, Reed was on a business trip, and Ben and Kate were a little too busy. I was bored and alone....I'll get to the point....Your room is actually half of a closet. My closet actually...."

"You turned my bedroom...into your walk-in closet!"

"Other way around sweetheart.' I reluctantly replied.

"Britt!!!!" He yelled in to the phone pissed off.

"Please don't yell my head hurts and I'm on a time constraint, so I really don't have time for you to be a hothead about this!"

He sighed, "What do you want.....?"

"If you're going to be like that about it, I'll just get Kate. You probably couldn't get through the alarm system anyway."

"Alarm system?!"

"Yes. If you're going to do a project you have to do it right. And I've got everything in riddles and lasers too…The whole shebang. All it's missing is the dogs. I plan to get those soon."

"What are you hiding in there?"

"Uh...um...dresses...shoes...more shoes...hats...."I told him hesitantly and then quickly muttered, "an article in the New York times style section about be having a shoe fight at Nordstrom...."

"You did what?!"

"I did nothing along the lines of having a shoe fight with Beyoncé"

"Show fight....with....Beyoncé...?"

"No..maybe...kind of..."

"Kind...of?"

"I didn't use my powers and I didn't get the shoes. Basically, we were physically fighting and attacking each other over a pair of shoes"

"Britt.........you disappoint me sometimes....."

That hurt. He knew how much I hated that word.

"Then Johnny you can get yourself a new girlfriend since I don't exactly live up to your standards." I replied icily and hung up. But two minutes later he called back. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry........I have the dress for you....."

"...."I couldn't say anything. So I hung up. He called again. I pressed the talk button but said nothing.

"It's outside your window....."

"You might as well come in. Be warned if you do you're going to help."

He knocked on the window, holding the dress in one unflamed hand. I unlocked it and went back to the dress not looking at him or saying a word. He jumped in, completely unflamed now, "Britt.....I picked a dress closest to the color....."

"Okay. Here's the scissors." I replied not really wanting to talk to him.

"What do I do boss?"

I gave him a piece of paper with directions I wrote for myself on it and said nothing. With no words, he went to work on the dress. I sighed and put in my IPod. Not realizing it I started to hum along with the song as I worked on the other part of the dress. A smile spread across his lips. I noticed the look on his face and took out my headphones. "What?"

"I love your voice......"

'It's not anything special. Just a hobby." I put my headphones back in. But Johnny took them out.

"Your voice is beautiful."

"Yeah I guess..."I sighed. "I'm still mad at you."

He handed me back my headphones and went back to the dress. I couldn't help my curiosity.

"How did you get into my closet?" I asked as I watched him cut up the dress I wore to the Calduer Wedding. My cousin Marie, she lives and works with Roman in France, and I had picked the dress out together.

"Um…let's just say you'll need new traps."

"You burned the insides of my closet?! Do you know how much time and money I invested in that?!"

"No, not the whole room…just the traps..."

"The only things I didn't keep the prints for…You couldn't just use the make-up section and pick up the bag that's marked emergencies?!"

"What? I got lost three steps in."

"There's a directory in there. How the hell did you get lost?"

"I'm a guy! It was like a mall."

"Yeah. I know. I designed it."

"So blah!"

"You're such a child. You're acting younger than I am right now."

"I know!"

"That's not a good thing."

"I know. I know hun."

"I know what you're doing **_storm_**."

"Wait, what am I doing?"

"The only time you repeat the phrase 'I know' is when you want me to shut up! And so you repeat the phrase, not really listening to what I have to say, in hopes I will stop talking and turn on my IPod. I know you, Johnny."

"Baby, I love you."

"…You don't listen well…"

"Yup, and you want to murder me."

"Why am I always the bad one in this? You act like I'm always the one at fault and then when you don't want to hear about it anymore; you acquiesce to what ever I say. Not only that we can barely even talk to one another with out it being an argument. I don't know how much I can take of this. You say you love me, but you don't want commitment. We get back together only to break up again. Physically, we great together… Everything feels right. But when it comes to the other stuff, it's either barely there or non-existent."

"You want to know why we always argue? Because you won't accept who I am, and the reason you're always the bad one, because you always go back on your word....that's why I don't want a commitment! How do I know you won't be like the others?"

"I don't accept who you are? What bullshit is that?! I've known you for twelve years Johnny! If you haven't noticed, I accept you. Trust? That's why you don't trust me?! I've never done that! You're the one who goes back on your word! I'm not a whore Johnny! I'm not like those call girls! But if you think you can do better than me, then I guess we should call it quits don't you? We shouldn't drag this on."

"I never called you a whore! Or a call girl! And by the way, most of those 12 years, you were hidden behind you protectors! And you don't know much about my feelings do you....?"

"I had no choice! Do you think they asked me what I wanted? Nobody asks me anything. And those protectors, all you had to do was have the courage to come up to me, I would have shooed them away in heartbeat. Well since I'm mostly the one who talks about feelings, half of the time I don't know what you think."

"I had tried; I was shooed away by a glare from the ice queen! You want to know what I think?!"

"...yeah, I kina do."

"I'm scared......."

"Of me? That's a first. I'm half your size. I'm not really that intimidating…"

"With one word, you can leave me forever and take my heart with you....."

"Yeah and with two words you could do the same for me. I'm not going to wait around forever, Johnny. Normal couples move on in there relationship. We're ...kind of..."

"No...hold on. You're wrong......I can't say two words, I can't say any....because I could never put that pain on someone....after.....after years of feeling it myself....."

"No I mean if you don't say these two words soon, I will leave and I will never come back."

He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'd better go get this dress to sue....' I grabbed her dress and started to go but Johnny grabbed my wrist.

"Britt......listen....I'm sorry........"

"Yeah so am I..."I sighed, "after the wedding I'm gone." I picked up my dress and the one Johnny was tailoring and left.

Johnny's POV

I stared at the door for a moment and felt my knees buckle under me. I dropped down and felt tears falling down my cheeks. I gripped the carpet and shut my eyes tightly. "I did it again........I did it f---ing again! Why do I keep failing!? Why, why, why!?" I stood and punched the wall, then once more, followed by three more times. Kate now had five holes in her wall. "She's going to kill me......."

"What the hell?!" Kate yelled at me as she swung open the door, apparently she hadn't left with Britt and Sue. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL?!!!"

"I'll fix it." Was all I said to the fuming girl.

"HELL YES YOU ARE GOING TO FIX IT!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"I'll fix it." I repeated.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO MY WALL?!!!"

"I'll fix it god damnit! Now leave me alone!" She was silent, I had never cursed at her, ever.

"WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON?! YOU'RE SULKING AND BREAKING MY HOUSE AND BRITT'S LEAVING FOR FRANCE!!!!! START TALKING NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!!!!!"

"France?! No she can't!" With that I ran to the window and jumped out.

"JONATHAN ANDREW STORM GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!" I heard her call behind me.

Brittany's POV

I rode with Sue back to the Baxter Building to pack. I was going to accept Roman and Felix's offer. Sue offer to help me pack and she had dibs on whatever she wanted. I couldn't take everything and I knew that.

"Thanks for doing this Sue. Sorry it ended up this way."

"I am too...You call right?" Sue looked at me hopefully.

"I'll call and email everyday. We can get a web cam even. We'll stay in contact. Don't worry." I told her as we got out of the cab.

"Good. I'd like that. Why do you have to leave the country?" She asked sadly.

"Because it's time for me to go. You and Reed are getting married and leaving the team. Kate's really into her work now and has met someone. Ben and Alicia are doing great we barely see him. Johnny and I weren't working together, so it's better I leave too. Him and Ben can be the Dynamic Duo."

"So this is about Johnny."

"I-I guess you could look at that way."

"It is."

"Yeah..."

"It's okay.....I under......stand......." She said looked up into the sky.

I looked up. "Is that what I think it is?"

Written in flames were 3 words, 12 letters, 4 syllables, Marry Me Britt.

Sue just nodded.

"...Uh...wow...You think Kate told him about France?.."

Another nod. Then two arms wrapped around me tightly, "Don't leave me.....please......"

"I'm going to the church.." Sue left. I was still looking up at the proposal.

"Do you mean that?..." I asked him as I read it over and over.

"Yes......I can't lose you...." His arms held me so tightly it almost hurt.

"Are you only doing this because I'm leaving?"

"Half yes half no......"

"Johnny! Do you want this?"

He was silent for a moment, "Yes.......I love you Britt....I really do....."

I smiled and evaporated out of his arms, "Then ask me, like every other guy would on one knee. I love that one, but can I hear it too?"

He took my hand and kneeled on the ground, "Brittany .....Grimm, will you marry me...?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. I pulled him up and into a long passionate kiss. He kissed me back with just as much passion. I reluctantly pulled a way, "We still have to go to Sue's wedding..."

"I know....."

"But that's in a half an hour...And I haven't eaten yet..."

"I know...." He handed me a container with Tex Mex in it.

"Steak triple lindy?"

"Yes Ma'am...."

"Steak triple lindy instead of a ring....I love that."

"We'll get a ring after the wedding....."

"Yes sir..."

"Come on, we have to hurry...."

"Stupid satellite." I took my cell off my shoe and put it in my jeans pocket.

"Yeah.....Now let's go..." He said taking my hand pulling me forward. He started to head over to his Ferrari.

"Nuh-uh. We're taking my car." I pulled him towards the black Lamborghini.

"When did you get that?" He asked in awe of the car.

"Birthday present from Ben. You wanna drive 'im?" I smiled up at him with a sly grin.

"Him?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. It's a him. My other car, Keita, is a girl this obliviously one's a guy." I stated.

"Obliviously..."I mocked with a laugh. "What's his name?" He was still laughing.

"Jack." I stared to laugh.

"Why Jack?"

"Because he's named after the monkey from Pirates of the Caribbean, duh." I laughed harder. The look on his face was priceless.

"You named your car after a monkey?" he clarified shaking his head. I nodded and took a deep breath to stop laughing.

"You want to drive or not?" I asked him seriously.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He replied. I handed him the keys.

"Nice key chains. Are they new?" He remarked, leaning against the car, looking at the snowflake and fireball.

"Yeah, Sue gave them to me as one of her gifts. She got me a few new…I'll call them toys… She gave me another one that she said was from you, but I was a little confused. Would you have given me the gift yourself if it was from you? But I have it anyway. So, yeah… I haven't opened that one yet." I explained.

"You can open it now. I'm kind of glad you waited…"He replied with a small smile. I looked at him quizzically, but got it out anyway.

I opened the little box to find a ring. Not just any ring an engagement ring.

'_…wow…Now that's pretty…'_

The ring was white gold with a moonstone for the center stone and four diamonds two on each side. The ring itself looked as if it were spiraled.

"If you don't like it we-" He started taking my silence the wrong way but I cut him off.

"You bite your tongue, Jonathon Andrew Storm. I love this ring. And I intend on keeping it. But not in the box." I took the ring out of the box and held it in the palm of my right hand. "Would you do me the honor and pleasure of putting on me?" I asked him. He picked up the ring lightly caressing my hand as he did so. He went back down on one knee and then gently took my left hand, kissed it lightly, and then ever so gently sliding the ring on my ring finger. He stood up caressed my cheek staring at me for a moment and pulled me into a soft, sweet, romantic kiss. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Brittany Michelle Grimm. I always have. I always will. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Johnny. I think I always have. I know I always will. You're the only one for me. No question or doubt about it." I smiled. This was without a doubt the most romantic thing he's ever done. I kissed him lightly and said, "…I think we should take a taxi."

"Why?" He asked with a smirk.

"So we could do this more." I replied. He kissed my nose, "As you wish."

"You missed genius." I smiled referring to the kiss. He smiled at me and shook his head. I got the taxi.

"Hello Miss Brittany. Hello Mister Storm." Ziggy greeted us happily.

"Hi Ziggy." We greeted happily.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said shutting the little glass window that allows the driver to converse to the people behind him. He had us together in his cab a number of times after we got together, if we were together, we weren't conversing much at all.

Johnny pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I eagerly responded and threw my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist closing whatever gap was between us and pulling me even closer too him.

**((AN 2: Hey, I'm going to do something new here. A little poll here, and I want people to answer! Whether or not you give us your name, we still want you opinion! Now question:**

**What do you think about the character Britt Grimm?**

**A: She's awesome, but could still use some work.**

**B: She great just the way she is.**

**C: She's a total Mary-Sue and needs a total rehual.**

**D: I don't know.**

**Thank you and R&R people!))**


	9. Wedding Day Blues

Little More

**((AN: Well well well, we're back again, Britt and I have figured this is going to be the longest story of the trilogy we're planning. Oh and btw if you don't get stuff, it's because it comes from another story I'm writing, and if you have checked out my profile you'll know. I've been writing back stories for our characters, which I hope I'll be putting up as soon as I type it all up! Cool! Now, the reviewers: Midnight LeAnn, and PATDfan2012! You two rock and the result of the poll, is Britt, is an awesome charachter! Thanks! We needed to hear that! Now, R&R people!)) **

_Britt's POV_:

Ziggy pulled a block away from the church because of traffic. Johnny and I got out of the cab and headed to the church.

When we got there it was packed with people. And most of them were not guests. _'Media, what ever are we to do with them.'_ I thought shaking my head.

"Parasites." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… and you were going to give them pictures." I smirked.

"What did I say about the smirk?" He teased.

"It's yours apparently. I'm just borrowing it without permission." I joked. He laughed and took my hand and we head into the jungle of what was the church.

When we got in front of the reporters though, Johnny had something to say about the pictures, "Okay, listen, this a very important day for my sister. This is probably one of the most important days of her life. And I just want to say to you guys, please respect our privacy."

'_Wow. Not half bad. Not bad at all._' I thought proudly.

But the press thought otherwise and started to complain. He laughed, "I'm just kidding we're going to be auctioning off the exclusive wedding photos to the highest bidder. So go online and place your bids."

'_Never mind._' I thought annoyed. A reporter stopped us as we headed into the church, "Aquamarine, what is it like to date the Human Torch?"

"Actually the correct word would be engaged. He's mine and you'll never need to know what it's like to date him. Try firemen. Maybe you'll find something close." I retorted and pushed him into the church and shut the door behind me. Johnny cocked an eyebrow at me, "telling people already? Do you want our wedding day to be like this?"

I crossed my arms and glared, "It's not going to be like this I assure you. Sue's the one who wanted a big fancy New York wedding she should have expected this. She already knew the press was going to terrible. Speaking of the press, the pictures! I can't believe you did that to Sue!"

"I'm not......." He chuckled, "Seeing as the pictures are going to be faked anyway....."

"Good. I was starting to wonder...Wait! You're going to let those innocent people pay you for fake photos?!"

He laughed, "No...I'm just going to see how much they would pay then close it at the last minute...."

"That's terrible... You should have told me sooner."

"Evil.....I like it....."

"Oh, really, why don't you show me how much you like it?"

He pulled me close to him, and dipped me suddenly, "Anything you want love....." With that, he kissed me passionately. I pulled away lightly and whispered, "You've been in a romantic mood lately...something good happen?"

"That ring on your finger......"

"Really? We should have done this sooner then."

"Well...shall be get back to the kissing?"

"One track mind..."I smirked, but pulled him into a hard and passionate kiss. I slowly started to back up. He pinned me against the wall. He kissed me back with the same passion I kissed him with, his hands started inching up my shirt, pushing it up. I reluctantly pulled away and reminded, "You do remember we're in a church right?"

"Church-shurch....." His lips were against my jaw, nibbling tenderly.

"Johnny...That's not fair..."

"Hmmmm?"

"You know I can't resist you...we're in a church and I thought the changing room in Harrot was bad when we were in London...."

"But baby....."

"But baby what?"

"You're too hot to let go...."

"Rephrase that, and I'll think about it...."

"Too sexy.....too ravishing...."

"You got me at ravishing." I pulled him into a deep, long, passionate kiss. It was quite different from any of the ones we've had before. He usually pulls me into these ones. He hesitantly pulled away.

"Britt......."

"Yes?"

"One question.....why do you love me......?"

"Many reasons. I love how only you can make me smile or laugh when I'm upset. I love your confidence and ego. I love your smirk and your eyes. I love that you listen when I have something to say. I love you Jonathon Andrew Storm because you are you and not afraid to show it. I love your laugh and your smile....I could do this all day if you want."

He chuckled softly and kissed me, "No, I'm good....."

"Your turn, same question, Johnny."

"Hmm........I love your brains, your wit, your laugh, your voice, your eyes, your body, the way you can tell me off, the way you can make me do whatever you want, that cute pout, that ring on your finger, the fact that you are mine and will always be, and the way you can kick butt with one finger....."

"I love you, Johnny...... It's a little ironic, don't you think? Although we did say we'd eventually be together when we were high school. It's good to see the beast has turned into a handsome prince."

"Wait a minute! The question......"

"Question?" I asked a little confused.

"The one you asked me the first day we met......"

"Oh yeah. You owe me an answer..."I teased

"Well...you first?"

"Na-uh. You were the one who didn't answer. I told you my answer."

He sighed, "Fine.........."

I kissed his nose, "You don't to answer if you don't want to."

"I'll answer....I promised.......but when we are alone I will......."

"Alright." I kissed him again.

"You two are disgusting." Kate had come to get me, "I have a surprise for you."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I remember you were the same way with Jake senior year......" She blushed and glared taking me by the hand and dragging me to the girls dressing room, "What's that on your finger....?"

"My engagement ring." I said looking back at Johnny smiling. "What's my surprise?"

She sighed and looked at the ceiling, "God....why do you hate me?" She said sarcastically, I just giggled. "There she is!" I familiar voice reached my ears, "Them....." Kate pointed at Felix and Roman.

"FELIX!!!! ROMAN!!!!!!!!" I shrieked happily running over to them.

"Bri, ma belle, why did you refuse my offer?" Roman asked in faux disappointment.

Kate's POV:

_'Could she have shrieked any higher or better yet louder?'_

"Is there no thank you for the strings pulled....?"

Johnny snorted behind me, "I'm guessing these are the friends Ben was telling me about....?" I nodded.

"Yeah. They look like they're talking about the offer they gave her."

"What off.....oh...that one........" I nodded, "Yup....she said no....because of you....you know...." He nodded this time.

"She could have been a French wedding planner...Where did I go wrong?" I shook my head.

"Letting her fall in love with me....?" He said jokingly which got him a punch aimed at his head.

He caught my arm before it hit him. This Britt noticed, "Leave him alone Kate."

"Hey he's cute!" Roman exclaimed seeing Johnny.

"Nice." Felix agreed.

"He's taken."

"Stupid pilot reflexes...." I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked to the dressing room, "Are you all coming? The wedding starts in....twenty minutes...."

"Yeah." Britt nodded.

"Why does Kate get all the cute ones?" Roman said about Johnny, not knowing which girl he actually went with.

I gagged and started coughing, choking on air, "Me....and....hot...head!? Hell........no!"

"Wait...You two are together?" Roman asked confused looking between Britt and Johnny. "really?"

Johnny nodded, "Engaged....."

Britt smiled at Johnny. Roman and Felix turned their attention back to Britt, "You've been holding out on us!"

"You never asked! And we agreed to not talk about guys." Britt argued.

I rolled my eyes and gripped each of their wrists, "Come on....talk later....."

_Brittany's POV_:

"I'd better go help Sue and get in my dress. Which I still have on thanks to you." I hugged Johnny and kissed his cheek.

"Brittany Michelle! Get your butt in here!" Kate glared at Johnny who kissed my cheek before pushing me to the room.

"I wanted to stay though...Oh god not Sandra!" I exclaimed when I saw Sandra Storm, Sue and Johnny's pink of perfection cousin. She's been trying to turn me into her definition of a lady for years. Johnny snickered, as I avoided his cousin by Kate pulling me into the changing room and locking the door.

"Well if it isn't the little girl next door. Do you even try to look your best? Of course that is your best...There's not much you can do." Sandra gave me a fake smile.

"You need a life." I told her rolling my eyes as I got my dress.

Sue was already dressed, and Kate was taking off her jeans. "Kate! What do you think you are doing?! There are men in the room!" Sandra pointed to Felix and Roman, who were inspecting my, Kate's and Sue's dress. Kate just laughed and just continued undressing, "Have you no shame?!"

"Britt....can you please explain to the....woman before I do...." Kate had to stop herself from insulting Sandra.

"Pink of Perfection, stop throwing a hissy fit. They're gay and Roman's a wedding planner too. Get a hold of yourself prom queen." I told her annoyed.

"How dare you insult me?! You're not even in my rank. I'm done changing. I'm going outside." She was in a conniption. I unlocked the door and opened it for her. The priss marched outside.

Before shutting the door, I called to her, "Sandra, you look great, but if I were dressed as a contemptuous bitch, I'd try to look less constipated."

Kate was holding her stomach, laughing, with her dress around her hips. "I couldn't have done it better...."

"What a priss." I laughed. Felix and Roman looked me up and down and then looked at Sue and Kate. They all looked like they had an epiphany.

"Britt, darlin', don't scream." Felix said calmly.

"We're going to help you." Roman said.

"We're goin' to show the bitch." Kate smirked.

"I'll do her make-up." Sue volunteered.

"I call her hair." Kate said.

"We'll do the rest." Felix told them.

I backed against the door and stared at them in horror as they converged on me like a pack of wolves on meat. Felix and Roman started to hum 'Honor to us all' from Mulan.

_'That fits...'_

Kate joined in the next verse, singing lightly under her breath.

Fifteen minutes later.

**Johnny's POV**:

I was standing next to Ben listening to Sandra drone on in front of me. Half the thing she said I tuned out anyway. But one thing caught my attention.

"Kate where's the half pint?" Sandra asked Kate as she and Sue came down the steps.

"She's coming not that you'd recognize her." Felix said as he and Roman came down. They with Ben all left to talk to Alicia. I watched them leave not really getting what they meant.

"Oh my- She looks beautiful...That's not right. No." Sandra was pissed.

"I told you I win." Britt looked at her briefly.

"I'm leaving now!" Sandra stormed off.

My jaw dropped as I saw Britt walk in after Felix and Roman. I was stunned, "You.....you......you look......look........" I couldn't even speak.

"Yeah...It's different...But if you like it, I guess it's not that bad."

"I did good work on that dress right?"

"You....you, the manly man, made that dress....?" Roman came over to me and eyed me, looking shocked.

"It is absolute perfection.' She smiled at me, then asked Roman, "But Roman is the corset underneath necessary?"

"If you want to keep the dress up." With that said he left.

I cocked an eye brow, "Corset? You're already a twig.....in a cute way...."

"I know...It's to help more with keeping the top part to the dress up more than anything."

I chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Britt crossed her arms.

"Sure hun....sure...."

"You're so mean. Laughing at my pain." I childishly faux complained.

"How can you be in pain? It's not sucking in anything....."

"Clearly you did not pay attention when we went to Singapore."

Kate took my arm, she had her jacket on and was clutching her cell phone for dear life, "Bri....Britt...I have..to go....tell Sue I'm sorry....but I just....I have to leave....." And she turned and ran out of the church.

"Okay...That was odd...I wonder what happened....Hey, what time is it?"

"Five till....."

"Okay. Show time. We have three minutes. Use them wisely." She smirked snaking her arms around my neck. I smirked and held her waist lightly, "How would you do that?"

"What do think..."She said kissing my cheek.

"This?" And I kissed her a little roughly. She kissed back just as rough. She traced the top of my bottom lip lightly, begging for entrance. I decided to play the little game she did when I do that to her and denied entrance, seeing what she'd do next. Her hands turned to ice against my skin and kept decreasing. My jaw dropped. She's never done that. She entered and her hands went back to normal. I pinned her against the wall. My tongue wrestled with hers, biding for dominance. Her hand started to run through my hair. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. A cough interrupted us, "I love to break up this moment, but we have a wedding to move....." Ben's voice said, "And where's Kate....?"

I put Britt down. Her face was flushed.

"Uh...She...uh-um...S-She had to leave..."Britt replied.

Ben rolled his eyes and walked back to Alicia.

"I guess its show time, huh?" She asked with half a smile, her hair and face were both still pink.

"Calm down hun...or people will now...." I gestured to her pink hair.

"Know that we almost did it in a church? Twice?" She replied think about it, a little agitated.

"Yup........"

"We are so going to hell." She shook her head with half a closed smile. Her hair went back to normal. She was looking at her ring. I smiled, "But at least we'll be together...."

"Forever?" She questioned.

"No...Much, much longer." I smiled putting a hand to her cheek and kissing her softly and quickly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ben." She had a devilish smile on her face.

"What about?"

"Us..."She said happily. I shook my head and smiled. I watched her run off to Ben.

_Brittany's POV_:

Ben was talking with Alicia. I waited till there was a break in their conversation and then I greeted them. "You guys are so cute!"

Alicia smiled, "Wish I could say the same for you..." Ben smiled and pulled her closer.

"Sorry...Where are my manners? ...My mind's been off in space today...But it's with good reason I assure you."

"And why is that?"

"What is the one thing you thought me and Johnny would never do?"

Ben grabbed my left hand and groaned, "He didn't...you didn't......my god! Britt! Ugh...how could you do this to me...?" Alicia looked clueless, well as clueless as she could.

"We're getting married!!! And I did nothing to you! He proposed to me this morning. Technically he proposed three times."

"Congratulations!" Alicia hugged me and elbowed Ben, who grumbled.

"Thank you!!!' I hugged her back. I looked at Ben and said, "You two better be next."

If a rock could blush, Ben would have. Alicia just giggled.

"Have you two thought of any dates yet?" Alicia asked. Ben was smirking.

"I'm thinking around Christmastime. I'll have to ask Johnny about it though. It's our day, we should agree on the date."

"Christmas...." Johnny's arms wrapped around me, "Would be great..."

"Why...hello again...You missed me that much?" I teased him.

"That and....we're on....."

"Oh right! ...And I think the order is you two," I pointed to Ben and Alicia, "Me, You and Sue." I pointed to Johnny. "Right?"

"Yup...."

"And where Sue?"

"Waiting.....and nervous...."

"I take care of her nerves. You guys get ready to go. When the music plays, count to three then go." I told them before walking over to Sue. "I hear you have the wedding jitter bug, I hope it's not catchable...But if I look as beautiful as you do at Christmas time, then I guess it'd be worth it."

"Wait what....? Christmas....Britt, you're not...?"

"Johnny and I are getting married..." I raised my left hand and showed her my ring.

"Oh....congratulations!"

**Johnny's POV**:

"Johnny, you shouldn't tease him so." Alicia referred to my remark to him earlier, after Ben went to check on Reed.

"I was a joke." I replied as I poured my self a drink.

"I don't know I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're jealous." She replied.

"Jealous? Have you seen Britt?"

"No. You can only fool yourself for so long Torch. Those fights of yours might get out of hand." She replied.

'_What does that mean?_' I thought taking another sip.

_Brittany's POV_:

"Thanks....But right now it's your day. Jitters?"

"Yes....."

"Okay. Want me to help?"

"Yes please...."

"All you need to do is three little things. First, take a deep breath and take it all in. Second, smile; this is the happiest day of your life. Third, when you go down the isle, look at the groom. You actually get to see the best most romantic part of the wedding while everyone else in awe of how beautiful you look. You get to see the look in his eyes as you walk down the isle. The grooms eyes when he see's his bride says it all...Soon you won't be able to hear the minister because your too focused on him."

"Thanks Britt....you're the best...."

"It's no problem, I have experience. I've been to a lot of weddings."

"Oh?"

"Once you've been in twenty-six weddings, you kind of get the hang of it...."

"26?"

"This'll be my 26th."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I'm asked by friends and I like weddings. I've been a bridesmaid 25 times. This is the first time I've been a maid of honor."

"What do you do besides weddings and research?" She asked me.

"Your brother." I laughed. She set herself up for that one.

"I didn't need to hear that Britt...."

"You're the one who asked." I laughed harder her face was priceless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah....." And the music started.

We went out to the hall.

"Hey! It's the Bride of Stretchy Man." Johnny greeted her.

"Yeah...Don't start." She replied looking down.

"Don't listen to him you look gorgeous. See you out there sweetie." Ben replied and he and Alicia left.

A lady handed me my bouquet, I thanked her, counted to three and then followed after Ben and Alicia.

**Johnny's POV**:

I took another sip from the glass and set it down.

"You know you don't look completely ridiculous in that dress." I complimented her.

"Is that obnoxious brother talk for you look kinda nice?" Sue asked.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you."

I walk towards her with a smile on my face and laughed lightly. "Dad would be proud." I told her sincerely.

"Yeah..."She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

_Brittany's POV_:

When I got to my spot, my phone started to vibrate against my ankle and Reed's PDA started to beep. We both got them out. It was the satellite.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring that thing." We whispered to each other at the same time.

"Will you two shut your cell phones off?" Ben asked us.

"Actually this is a-"Reed was cut off by the music. I quickly slipped my phone back on the strap of my left shoe.

Johnny walked Sue down the isle with a proud smile on his face. I smiled at them happily. Sue went next to Reed and Johnny stood behind to Ben.

When the minister started, a media helicopter hovered closer to the building and yelled out congrats.

The minister started again, but as if in sync my cell and Reed PDA went off again. Johnny and Sue looked at us annoyed. We both took them out.

"I can believe you two actually brought those to the wedding." Sue reprimanded us. I ignored her. I was too engulfed in the traces from the satellite.

"We have a good reason I assure you, but we have to get through this quickly." Reed replied.

"That's romantic." Sue replied annoyed.

"Shall I continue?" The minister asked.

"Yes please." Reed said. The minister started again but Reed interrupted him, "Could you skip to the end?"

Our things started to go off again and the wind started to blow.

"He's here." I said an almost sing song voice.

All of the power went out throughout the city.

Then there was a loud crash. A helicopter had hit a building and it was heading straight for us. Sue tried to stop it, but the force-field ended up moving the helicopter tail near Alicia and me.

I tried to push it back with ice and snow. It broke through my barriers. I slipped on ice and my ankle bent in the wrong way. The helicopter was heading straight for us.

"Johnny!" I screamed getting his attention.  
"Ben!" Alicia screamed for him.

Just as the tail was about to scrape my head, I screamed and teleported into Johnny's arms.

Ben stopped the helicopter and saved Alicia.

A silver flash of light shot across the air. Johnny put me down gently.

"Ow." I remarked in pain. Johnny gave me a concerned look.

"Britt! Johnny!" Reed yelled at us urgently.

"But this is Dolce…"Johnny replied referring to his tux.

"Now!" Reed yelled agitated. Johnny groaned and then ran to get a head start and flamed on.

I took off my shoes and tossed them to Reed, "Guard those with your life. They cost too much to loose."

I winced as I ran and powered up going after Johnny.

Kate's POV:

I fell to my knees three steps into the Five's home, I had just been called by my father's lawyer. My father was dead. Killed when his plane crashed. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I hated the man, but he was still my father, and I couldn't believe that he was dead. That also meant that I inherited everything from him, since he the only good thing he did for me was putting me in his will.

Sobbing my eyes out in the foyer, I heard a crash. I got up and followed the banging to the satellite room. There over the wreckage of the satellite, was a silver man on a floating surfboard. I couldn't stop myself from gasping, causing him to turn sharply around and stare me down. I froze. He floated toward me and kneeled on the board, so we were at eye level. I didn't move an inch, I couldn't.

He reached out, slowly and touched my cheek with his finger tips. My eyes followed his fingers before feinting. He moved around so I fell onto his board. He stared down at me, and touched my hair.

Just then, Johnny and Britt ran into the room, still half powered up. I fell though the board and thus onto the ground as the 'Silver Surfer' went off before Johnny and Britt could get a good look at him.

_Brittany's POV:_

"Go after him! I'll take care of her and be on your tail!" I told Johnny and went to get Kate off the ground as Johnny flew off. I looked down at my friend, her face was pale, unlike the normal light tan from being in the sun most her life, and her hair, that hasn't been dyed for at least two years, back to its normal brown, had two large streaks of pure white where her bangs were.

Kate groaned softly and opened her eyes, they were electric yellow. "What hit my head…..?"

I helped her up, "Um….I don't know…." I was still slightly shocked from her appearance.

Kate noticed her staring, "What?"

I just pointed at the mirror. Kate moved to it as I started to follow Johnny, flying as quickly as I could.

Kate's POV:

My jaw dropped, my hand shook as I touched my hair and face, "What…..the….." I snapped around as the other three part of the Five ran in.

"Where are Joh-"

I pointed to the window," Following the 'Silver Surfer'…."

Reed looked from Ben to Sue back to Kate.

"What happene-"

"Don't…..ask."

_Brittany's POV_:

"Damn he's fast…"I commented as I got closer to Johnny.


	10. The Surfer and Results

Little More

((It's been awhile hasn't it? Hope people are still reading! Anyways, next week is Spring Break so expect some chaps from us! And a new story! Oh and read my other story, about their backgrounds! You will understand more of the inside jokes! So.....am I forgetting something...? Let's see, apologizing....check, new chaps and story...check....the reminder about the other story...check....reviewers? Oh! There we go! Thanks to: televisionluver, k8ex10, PATDfan2012, and Midnight LeAnn! You all rock! These next chaps are dedicated to you all! And, all you readers Story Favoriting and Alerting us, we love it, but we'd really really really love reviews too! *wink wink nudge nudge* So, on with teh show!))

**Brittany's POV:**

"Damn he's fast…"I commented as I got closer to Johnny.

"I know!" He called to me.

"His board's kinda cool..."I commented. Johnny gave me an irritated look and rolled his eyes. I smirked, _'Jealous...'_

Johnny could tell what I was thinking by the expression on my face, "I am not jealous!"

"Uh-huh sure..."I teased him and speed up ahead of him chuckling.

"Hey!" Just then the 'Surfer' went though the empire state building. We flew around and waited. He came though the other side, and the wall just rippled like it was water. "Now that's cool...."

"Cool? That was amazing!" I replied. He zoomed past us and we headed straight after him. He flew down into the subway system. He evaporated through his board.

"Show off!" Johnny called after him.

The surfer evaporated through the bus and sped up. We went on either side and sped up to catch up with him.

We followed him all the way to Washington D.C.

"Time to end this." Johnny said annoyed, he sped ahead of me and the Surfer caught him by his throat and started to fly up.

"Johnny!" I flew up after them.

When we reached the end of the atmosphere, his fire blew out, because of the lack of oxygen, and he said as he started to pass out, "Okay....you win...." Then the surfer dropped him.

I evaporated through the surfer and his board and went straight after Johnny, but right as I was a hundred feet about the ground my powers glitched. I fell to the desert ground landing on my ankle that I hurt earlier.

Johnny crawled out of the tent that had been set on fire and looked at the two angry men, yelling at us in some other language.

"Hey." He said as a camel went over to him.

"Hey yourself. I hope that thing spits on you. You deserve it for doing something that rash." I said trying to get up but it was failing.

He helped me up and smirked, "Well....what else could I do....?"

"That's true…I was worried about you."

"You too...what happened to your powers....?"

"They glitched...My thoughts weren't very happy. I was thinking more about you and my ankle than happy things."

He nodded.

______

"He looked like a man; he was flight this silver surf board thing." Johnny tried to explain to them.

"And he could evaporate though buildings and could fly past earth's atmosphere and remain unharmed." I added.

"We know it sounds crazy." Johnny said.

"No, not at all. So did you follow the shiny man to lollipop land on the rainbow junction?" Ben asked.

I threw a snowball at his head, "That was uncalled for Ben."

"Look we know what we saw."Johnny stated.

"Thank you. It's alright, Johnny, Brittany. Whatever this guy's physical appearance is, he has the ability to convert matter and energy." Reed started to think on it.

"So it caused the anomalies…" General Hager questioned.

"It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly effecting matter. Evidently this," Reed looked at us and continued, "Silver Surfer? ...Didn't want to be detected."

"…Destroyed the sensor…"I added a little annoyed.

"It knew it was being monitored?" Sue questioned.

"It traced it back here. We're dealing with something resourceful." Reed told them. Johnny stood up slowly. I looked at him, "Johnny…"He helped me up. I winced as my ankle touched the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Sue asked us concerned.

"Yeah.... I just need to walk this off." Johnny replied and left.

"What about you Britt? Are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head, "I think I broke my ankle."

"Britt, let's go take a look at that ankle." Ben replied, he picked me up and went to the health part of the lab we added a few months ago. Reed and Ben were tired of going to the clinic when I injured or broke something during our missions because of impulsive behavior.

**Johnny's POV:**

I took a deep breath, flamed on and tried to fly. I didn't care where I went I just had to see what was wrong. I ran, jump of the balcony and flamed on. Instead of flying, I ended up falling into the street. I got up slowly and sat on the hood of the taxi. Sue ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been feeling really strange since my run in with surfer boy." I sighed

"Maybe we should get you checked out." She said touching my forehead. Then something weird happened.

**Brittany's POV:**

I hoped out of the lab on crutches after Ben bandaged me up and went over to Reed.

"Hey Reed. Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Looking at some of the markers before the sensor was destroyed." He replied as we passed the living room. Then we heard a scream from outside. We backtracked.

"Sue?" We asked confused.

"I'm on fire!" She screamed. He ran to the window, "Sue what's going on?!"

"I'm on fire!" She screamed again.

"You're on fire!" Reed exclaimed.

"She already knows that!" I yelled at him.

"You think?!" She screamed at him.

"Sue hold on." I yelled to her. She fell. Reed watched. I started to make my way to the elevator.

"C'mon Reed! I'm going faster than you! And I'm on crutches!" I yelled after him. He ran after me, we both went down in the elevator and outside.

"Sue, how did this happen?" Reed asked her.

"I touched Johnny!" She yelled.

"Where is Johnny?" I asked.

"Right here…" He said behind me. He was invisible. He had Sue's powers.

"Try it again." Reed told him. Johnny ran up to her and grabbed her arm. They swapped powers and she fell to the sidewalk naked, she turned invisible. Johnny flamed on his hands and then extinguished them to check his powers.


	11. More Results and 'Just say Me'

Little More

((AN: Well well well, if it isn't fanfiction my old friend. Long time no see, Eh? Just for you all, if there are any one left, two chaps hot off the presses. Here you go people and let's not forget the awesome reviewers who should really get more than just a thank you at the beginging of each chapter, but what else can I do? Reviewers: Midnight LeAnn, Raine44354, KenzyLenzy Aka PATDfan2012(nice new name btw, like mine?) and televisionluver. Hope you all enjoy.))

Chapter Twelve: Results

"I don't get it. All of Sue's tests are normal. She's fine. But Johnny's-"I started to Reed a little confused.

"Johnny's are what?" Johnny retorted agitated.

"You're encounter with the surfer has effected your molecules. They're in a constant state of flux." Reed rambled. Johnny was annoyed. He looked away from us and then looked back asked irritated, "Is that bad?"

"Well it caused you to temporarily switch places with Sue." He started.

"But he hasn't with me. I touched him earlier and nothing happened." I remarked.

"Ideally, I like to run some more tests." Reed stated in reply.

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben asked excitedly. Sue, Reed, and Johnny started to freak out. Ben stopped.

"This is serious." Johnny said.

"I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben said turning around to me and Reed.

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet." Sue said.

"What's the harm of a hug?" I asked with a curious smile.

"His condition could be progressive, it could be degenerative," Reed started.

"It could be fun." Ben and I stated. I pushed him towards Johnny. They swapped powers. I looked Johnny up and down. He looked better as a rock than Ben. His muscles were toned and enhanced.

"Hey! Hey, it's me! I'm back!" Ben exclaimed. I looked back at him. He was back to normal; his shirt was half burned off. We all looked back at Johnny. He looked down at himself.

"Oh my god!" He started to freak, "C'mon! We just said this was serious!"

"Oh yeah serious…" Ben replied sarcastically. He started to laugh. I looked down suppressing a laugh. This was priceless.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Johnny yelled. Ben started snapping his fingers.

"Reed, you better be able to fix this." Johnny said to Reed.

"I'm on it." Reed told him. Ben threw a fireball at Johnny's face.

"I'm starting to see why you like this." He smiled.

"Ben leave him alone." I said annoyed. He didn't need to that. Johnny ran after Ben and the swapped powers.

"Aw crap." Ben groaned.

"That's not funny." He replied and then turned to us, "What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Just try to keep your distance from us." Reed told him. Johnny left. I followed him.

"Johnny, wait up!"I called after him.

"Britt...I just want to be alone..."

"Your powers switch isn't the end of the world, ya know..You looked kinda hott as a rock...please talk to me..."I slipped and fell on my butt."Ow..."

He turned around and was about to help me up, but didn't, "It's not...I just...god..."

"Whatever Johnny..." I got up by myself and left. He wanted to be alone. "Egotistical jackass." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I went to the library.

**Johnny's POV:**

She didn't understand. That surfer was just...too good, and I failed. I almost died, he was just...ugh! I was just really mad, I wanted to hit something. So I did, the wall, thus leaving a hole. "Crap..."

Kate walked by, I still wasn't used to her 'new look', "Sue is going to kill you..."

"I know that." I replied and rolled my eyes

"You might want to go after Britt; she didn't look to good when I passed her." Kate stopped me.

"She's mad at me and her ankle's broken, of course she doesn't look good."I replied.

Kate crossed her arms, and gave the 'you should know better look' and said, "She looked pale, and was complaining about her ankle, you and her head. She looked dizzy. She's in the library."

She shook her head and grabbed my arm, to only have the same tingling sensation I had from before. "What the hell!" Kate yelled as her hands burst into flames. I had the same question.

"You don't have any powers though!" I grabbed her wrists and we switched again. Everyone else, but Britt came running.

"What happened?" Sue asked, seeing that Kate was shaking.

"Test her..." I said, "She has powers..." They all looked confused.

"We just switched..."

"Johnny, go get Britt. Sue and I will need her help with the DNA work. And then she's getting tested too." Reed ordered.

I nodded and went to get Britt. I walked into the library slowly, "Britt...Reed and Sue need you..." She was out cold on the couch. She was still breathing but she did not look good at all. I felt her head it was warm. The rest of her was cold though. I groaned and picked her up, the tingle didn't come, another non good sign. I carried her back to the lab and set her on a table, "Reed!"

He ran in look at her in confusion. "What happened to her?"

We heard her cry in pain and then fall silent again.

"Did she have any physical contact with the surfer?" Reed asked concerned.

"I don't know...when he threw me back, I had like a minute of blackout..."

Reed nodded, "Sue, Ben and I are going to test Kate quickly and we'll be back you stay with Britt." He left.

"Johnny..."I heard her mumble in pain.

"Britt...I'm right here..." I said, stroking her hair.

She slowly opened her eyes, "I don't feel so good..." She started to go back to sleep.

"No no...don't sleep...Britt please open your eyes..."

She gave a small sarcastic laugh and questioned, "What happened to 'I just want to be alone'?" She quoted looking up at me.

"That was before you were sick..."

"I'm not sick..I just don't feel well. I've been like this ever since my powers glitched...after I evaporated through the surfer and his board. Which was not very easy to do." She sighed.

"Reed! I know why she's like this!" I called to him.

"Can I go back to sleep now?' She asked me, but before I could respond she was back out.

Reed ran in, "What happened?"

"She woke up and told me she transported though the surfer...and I guess his board..."

"Wake her back up. By the looks of it, she's the polar opposite of what Kate is.'

"And is that bad?"

"Very. I'll be back in two minutes."

"Alright..." I gently shook Britt, "Britt...Come on...you have to stay awake..."

"Why..."

"They need to find out what's wrong with you...okay...?"

She nodded, "...You still owe me an answer, you know..."

I smiled, "I would do what's best for her...no matter what it means..."

"Good answer."She smiled. I kissed her forehead softly, and looked up as Reed came back over.

"Hey Britt. Let's test you." He greeted her and picked her up and took her where they were testing Kate.

Fifteen minutes later he came back with a look on his face that I couldn't describe. I knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"What's wrong...?"

"Her powers are rapidly decreasing. She still has most of them right now. But as her powers start to leave, her almost frozen core is untouched. She's fine for right now, she's talking to Kate. But she won't be for long and she doesn't know that."

"Oh man...what about Kate...how is she...?"

"She's perfectly fine. What concerns me though is you just heard your fiancé is going to die and you ask about her best friend."

"Don't ask...but Britt would kill me if she found out I didn't ask about Kate...can I see her...?"

"Both since their talking..."

"Go ahead."Reed replied.

When I got in they were childishly arguing.

'Werewolves are better than Vampires. Especially the Twilight Vampires!"Britt said.

"Sure, sure...but vampires don't die! Werewolves can die!"Kate argued.

"They can too die! If they go out in the sunlight, real vampires turn to dust. Unlike the twilight vampires who sparkle! That's so gay! Of course the best parts of those books are when something bad is happening to Bella. She is fickle and pathetic. 'Oh Edward, I love you', 'Oh woe is me, my Edward has left me to die!', 'Oh Jacob you're so manly'...God choose a side! And when she did choose, she chose the gay sparkly vampire who left her! Instead of the sexy human space heater wolf-man with the six-pack!"Britt replied.

"I never said I was defending the twilight vamps...I'm just saying that vampires are always vampires...werewolves, real werewolves only turn under a full moon and change back after, I mean really! That's two...three days a month!"Kate argued.

"At least werewolves have a pulse."Britt retorted.

"Yeah but vampires don't need to breathe. The mutts need to breathe."Kate said.

"Vampires don't need to breathe because they're already dead. They're living corpses…You might as well give up. I'm not going to change my mind and this creative discussion will go all day. Then the guys will never know, and I won't have to choose."

Kate shook her head, "You're just a pain in the butt about that. And frankly, I don't think the boys want to know."

"They're kinda involved, wouldn't they need to know?"

"Excuse me?" The two girls looked at me for the first time, "Explain to me what you're talking about?"

"Uh-um nothing…"Britt stuttered as her hair turned green. She was lying.

"Bye Britt." Kate left.

"Okay….Why is your hair green? The only time, your hair's green is when you're lying…"

"Is it green? Ah…uh…I…you promise you won't freak out? ...Or get angry…?"

"Maybe..."

"Then maybe I won't tell you. Either way you'll find out though…If I go with it…I might…"

**Brittany's POV:**

"Well…Kate's doing a thing for abstinence…And the campaign is 'Just Say Me'….And if I decide to go with it…We won't be _**doing**_ anything for a long time…"

"Wait, what? Without…?" He was waving his arms around like a cartoon character. I stayed quiet and nodded.

'_No dip Sherlock. That's what abstinence means.' _I thought.

"Are you going to be this lax when we have kids?"

"Kids? Who said anything about kids?"

"Don't you want to have kids?" I asked. I knew this was a trap question, but it would help me make up my mind.

"I don't know."

"Well you're not getting laid till you do." I hopped off the counter and left.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Crap."

"Britt!" I chased after her, catching her arm.

"What?" She asked flatly.

"I'm sorry. But…I don't know if I want children just yet…"

"Then we have a problem."

"Why? You're not pregnant…are you?"

She hit me on the back of the head, "No! Do I look pregnant to you?"

"Sorry but…"

"But what?"

"How you said that…"

"We have a problem because I want kids."

"Now?"

"Of course not, you moron! But soon after we get married, yeah I do! God! First I look pregnant to you, which means I've apparently gained a lot of weight, cause I'm not pregnant, and then you don't know if you want kids; which is something we need to agree on before we get married! You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole. By this point you'll be lucky if we ever have sex again!"

"...we need to have sex to have kids..."

I glared at me and then froze me.

_'I see she still has most of her powers right now.'_

"Maybe I don't want to have sex with you. Maybe I'd rather wait, and make our wedding night special. Now I'm going to leave, I'll be back...later. You come after me, you will not be happy the next morning." She turned and left.

"But...Britt...you can't..."

She was already gone. Kate came in with Sue with a big smile on her face.

"I see you got Britt to make her decision."She laughed.

"What happened?"Sue asked.

"Um...something about me not wanting children...yet...and her wanting them..."

"Yeah you might want to talk about that. She wants a big family..."Kate replied.

"How could you not know that, Johnny? That's one of the first things you're suppose to talk about before you get married. I don't see why you don't want them. You two kind of already have two who are like your kids."Sue said a little puzzled.

"Who...?"

"Carmen and Pearl..." They said at the same time as if it were the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Right..."

Kate rolled her eyes and left the room. Sue shook her head. "If you want to apologize, there are a few things on the kitchen counter I thought you might want when you go." She started to leave but stopped, "She wasn't going to do the campaign, she want to talk to you about it first..."Then she left.


	12. Peach Roses and Syphony Bars

Little More

((AN: Here's the second chapter I promised, enjoy and review.))

Chapter Fourteen: Peach Roses and Symphony Bars

I went to the kitchen. On the counter was a bouquet of peach roses, a Hershey's symphony bar, and two movies. Chick flicks that I had promised to go see with her but something had always came up. They were 'The Proposal', '10 Things I Hate About You', and 'The Ugly Truth'. With those items I found a note.

Johnny,

Thought these might help in apologizing. I know Britt's favorite flowers are purple daisies. They didn't have those where I went, so I went with her second favorite. She's down in the Baxter Building Theater. There showing 'Move over Darling' today along with a lot of older romance movies. Actually give a full sincere apology. I've heard a few of the ones you've given her. They're short and half of them are incredibly blunt.

Good luck.

Sue

I smiled slightly and picked up the roses, the chocolate and movies. I went downstairs and walked to the movie theater slowly. She was sitting in the middle of the theater, leaning on the seat in front of her. I moved quietly behind her and slipped the roses into the seat next to her, tossed the chocolate bar into her lap and I had already given the movies to the projection manager.

"Johnny, why- Oo these are pretty- No I'm supposed mad at you...ooo king size Hershey's Symphony Bar...Okay you get one chance...depending on what you say."She turned to look at me.

I kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry...I just don't know if I want children right now...I mean...I don't think I'll be a great father...and I thought we would take it one step at a time, I mean we just got engaged and all and even then that's going to be another year at least...and then at least half a year before we even thought about having children then the actual conception and another nine months and..." I found that I was rambling. She pulled me into a gentle deep kiss. I kissed her back, stroking her cheek softly, feeling how cold she actually was.

She pulled away lightly, "You got one thing wrong though...when I said Christmas, I meant I wanted to get married this Christmas, not next."

"This...this Christmas...?"

She nodded, "Yes...You want to change you're mind...? I guess there's always Valentines Day...If you want to wait..."

"No, no...Whenever you want...but that's just pretty soon..."

"Not really, if you think about it...And believe me I have...a lot...it's six and half to seven months..."

"Alright...I'll be awaiting the day..."

She smiled, "Now that was romantic..." She kissed my cheek.

"You missed..."I smirked.

She placed her hand to my cheek. "That phrase is mine..." She kissed me roughly with the slightest hint of desire. I kissed her back, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip. She let my in happily. That was rare. She'd always tease me first before letting me in. But I took the bait and slipped my tongue into my mouth, playing with hers and exploring the place I knew very well. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I pulled her up and out of her seat and on top of me. I held her close, pulling away from her lips and starting to kiss her jaw and neck.

**Brittany's POV:**

I moaned softly as he kissed down my neck. I kissed his up cheek and to his ear. "Britt...?" He said against my throat, as he traced patterns with the tip of his tongue.

"Yes...?"

"I think we should go back upstairs..."

"Nah it's okay. The mood's gone anyway."I got off of him. It was funny, he was all ready to go at it. Boner and all. I went back to my seat and grabbed the Symphony Bar. "It's kind of funny, you're more than willing to have sex in a church, we've had sex in: a Harrods, a plane, dressing room at Nordstrom, a limo, the roof, the kitchen, the stairs, ladies bathroom in the American Adventure at Epcot, a Lou in a pub in London and I've only named the odd places; but you will not have sex in a movie theater, where doors lock from the inside and the production manger has gone home early for his daughters birthday, he left ten minutes ago. That's really funny." I told him as I started to get at the Symphony bar.

"Well...um...you see...it's very complicated..."

'How?"

"Because well...um...uh..." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

I grabbed a small package out of my Versace purse and turned around. I showed him the condom package and dangled it in front of him, "Missing this?"

**Johnny's POV**

"Well...that...and your dying..." The last part was mumbled so softly, that I almost couldn't hear it.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head and leaned against the back of her chair

"Nothing...Don't worry..."

"Is it about me dying? Before you ask yes I know I pried Sue for information. And I don't care. Death happens, its apart of life and also it's only a thirty percent chance and it would have to be provoked. That would mean I would have to get sick…"

"You...you know...?" I sighed, "I just don't...I don't know what I'll do without you..."

"Well if I do die, I promise to haunt you until you die and then we can go to wherever together."

"Oh...great...that'll be fun..."

"I'm kidding. I'd probably have you meet someone I deem worthy of having you and then leave and let you be happy."

"Why...?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to miserable if I ever have to leave you. I'll be like your guardian angel."

"You already are..."

"I'm not an angel, Johnny….And I think you have it the other way around…"

"Oh... How?"

"Well, whenever I get mad at you and can't sleep I take your bike out. And come back with nothing in the gas tank. The first few times I tried it I almost crashed it...Wait did you mean how I'm not angel or how you have the other way around...?"

"My bike...the one that I made from scratch! The one that took me three years to build! You wrecked it! How...wha...why...and I meant the other way around!"

"Yeah...that one...I did not wreck it! I've borrowed it with out permission several times on joy rides at 2 in morning...But still I have not wrecked it! I can't believe you care more about the bike!"

"Hun...you can teleport, and fly...you wouldn't get hurt...my poor bike though...my poor...poor bike..."

"You care more about your stupid bike than you do me! God! Why don't you marry it then?"

I sighed, "Well...it couldn't exactly give me children...could it...?"

"Johnny Angel, you're saying all the wrong things right now..."

"So, I should shut up and say I love you...?"

"You just said it. How bout you shut up and kiss me instead?"

I nodded and kissed her. She kissed me back passionately. Her tongue traced my bottom lip as her hands froze against my skin. I gasped, mumbling into her mouth, "You didn't need to do that..."

She pulled away, "Okay so you can heat up against my neck and you can use your powers when we make out or have sex, but I try using my powers and you get annoyed. You are such a hypocrite."

"Heat is good...cold is bad...no offence baby...but that's the reason you're dying..."

She glared and her hair started to turn red. "Offence taken!' She turned around crossing her arms.

"For someone who is too cold you have a hot temper..." I said, shaking my head.

**Brittany's POV:**

I formed a snowball in my hand, teleported behind him and threw it at him. It had snow on the outside, hard ice on the inside. Turned invisible grabbed the symphony bar and teleported to the elevator hallway. I pressed the button to go up. I wasn't going to push my powers to far.

While I was in the elevator, the whole building had a power surge and it stopped half way up.

**Johnny's POV:**

As the power went out, I, as I held the back of my head where Britt hit me, looked up, "Oh crap...if she's in the elevator..." I ran out of the theater. All of the emergency lights were on in the hallways. I looked to see what floor the elevator was on. The eleventh floor, "That's eerie..."

"Come on power...turn back on..." Just as I said that, the power started again, and the elevator went up. I sighed in relief and flew up the stairs three at a time.

When I got up I leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator to come.

"First my fiancé does not want to have sex, that sentence doesn't sound right, even without Johnny's name, then I get stuck in a Tower of Terror moment! Could this day get any worse? Actually the first part's mostly just weird..."Britt said to herself as she came out of the elevator.

"Are you okay...?" I said taking her hand, forgetting it was the one I used to feel my head, thus covered in blood.

"I'm still mad- that's… uh… that's b-blood...y-you-" She fainted.

I groaned, "REED!"

"What?" He came in and looked at my hand, "What's with the blood?"

"She hit me in the back of the head with a ball of ice..."

"Oh...Ow...You're probably wondering why she's out...Squeamish...she's always been like that...I don't think you'd rather have her get sick on you most of the time she does that...She'll be fine..."Reed left.

"Can you at least help me get her to her room...?"

Reed turned around, "Actually, she's going to be in your room...Kate's staying with us for...awhile."

"Why...what's actually up with her...?"

"Nothing! And the more you ask the more I get suspicious!"Reed looked down, "I leave you two alone..." He left quickly. Britt was up. She pushed me off of her.

**Brittany's POV:**

"First you lash out at me over a stupid campaign I was only thinking about doing, then you don't know if you want kids, then I want you and in the mood, you push me away and sex is one of your favorite things to do in our relationship! Now you're asking Reed about my best friend, if she's okay for like the fifth time today! Not giving a shit if I'm alright, just Kate! GOD! Why the hell am I marrying you? It's obvious you don't want me!"I left for the library and slammed the door behind me.

**Johnny's POV:**

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. To explain in order, I'm a guy, I'm young, you're dying, you'd kill me because if she wasn't and I didn't tell you, and I've asked about you fifty times, and you're marrying me because you love me, and I want you more than you know..." I said, walking into the library while holding a towel to my head. She ignored me and kept reading for a minute then looked up glaring. She put her book down and stood up.

"'To explain in order' you're a jackass, you're two years older than I am! I'm not dead yet so stop acting like I am! Newsflash I'm perfectly fine! I can find things out without your help thank you very much! I actually have a brain! Go to hell! An icy one!"

She pushed me out and locked the door. I growled and threw a fireball at the door, making it burn. I stormed in and grabbed Britt by the shoulder, "Now you're going to listen to me! Why the hell can I not do anything right anymore for you eh? I want to have sex you get mad! I don't want to have sex, you get mad! I don't care about your best friend, mad, I do madder! What the hell have I done to deserve the way you're acting!"

"Well first off you're subconsciously putting me in a grave before I haven't even died! Do you know how that makes me feel? You might as well move on at this point! Cause I'm apparently dead according to you. You want to have sex now? That's news to me! You said you didn't want to do anything anymore because of death! I need you and I want you more than anything now and you've buried me 6 feet under! I'm sorry for being angry with you for an actual reason! And will you let go! You're starting to burn my shoulder! There's already a hole in my jacket and dress!"

"I'm not putting you in a grave! I want to do anything but! That's why I keep telling myself you can, because if I don't, I'll end up doing something that will! And I didn't say I wanted to have sex, I was just pointing out that you have been angry at everything I've done recently!" I let go of her shoulder and closed my eyes, calming myself down.

"That's not how it comes out! I said it was news you still wanted to because you don't act like it! You push me away!' She yelled. I noticed something. Her misty blue green eyes were tearing.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you...right now...and if that means a break from me...then..."

"...I see...thanks for making that clear... fine. We're done…You said it not me... Congratulations. I have just died..." She started to leave and take off the ring; I couldn't let her do that.

"Oh no...that doesn't come off." I said, taking hold of her left hand.

"You just broke up with me! Why should I wear it? Give me a reason why!' she retorted. I spun her around quickly and kissed her roughly. She struggled for a couple of seconds but then gave in to the kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck as mine wrapped tightly around her waist. I finally understood, and she said I had a one track mind. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue as pinned her against the wall. She gasped as she hit the wall. I slipped my tongue between her lips and traced it along hers, starting the fight for control. I held her tightly in my arms, trying to keep the heat down to a minimum, remembering what she had said earlier. I picked her up, she straddled my waist. I carried her to what was now our room and locked the door behind me. I walked quickly to our bed, and sat her down on it, never breaking the contact between our lips.

((AN2: And yes, Britt likes the fluff...she is like a fluff lover, and a fight lover...interesting I know...review!))


	13. Dynamic Duo

Little More

((AN: Britt's on a roll. And yes this is one chapter...enjoy...reviewers: None...T.T))

"Sue, why are we watching this? It's depressing. And embarrassing…" I complained for the thousandth time about the news. It was on every channel and all about us. She shushed me.

"_My sources are telling me the unlucky bride to be Sue Storm has turned invisible and is staying that way after yesterday's embarrassment. Coming up next the Invisible Woman and Aquamarine's greatest fashion blunders; and the insider on the Human Torch and Aquamarine's romantic fling, is it actually going anywhere?"_

"What do that mean? Fling? What the heck?"

They had no right to go into our personal lives. It's the only part of the job, I didn't like. Saving people is great, and the travel is nice, but everything else is awful.

Sue was crying. They were terrible to her; they never had anything nice to say about her and Reed.

"Why do you two keep watching this? Just ignore it." Reed turned off the flat screen TV.

"I can't ignore it Reed. There's no getting away from it." Sue retorted.

"Even if we tried, they'd talk more and dig deeper. We've done nothing to them and her they are digging in to our personal and love lives. There is no way to ignore it. It's just not possible."

"I believe there is." Reed said calmly.

"How?" We both exclaimed upset. He sighed.

"See no answer."Sue said dejectedly.

"There's no way." I sighed.

All three of us were in a no win situation. Johnny and Ben didn't deal with this, the press loved them. I tried, they didn't like me much. Reed and Sue tried to avoid them nothing worked and nothing lasted.

"Yes there is. One, we could all three try. What if after this crisis is over, we leave it all behind?"

"What do you mean?" Sue asked.

"Reed, I'm not so sure I get what you mean, either."

"After this crisis is over, Sue, you and I move out of the Baxter Building; and Britt, you could go and take that job you've been wanting to take for a while now."

"The wedding planner one in France, where I get to own seventy percent of the business, and get to pay myself? The one where I'm the boss?" I asked him excited.

He nodded, "That's the one."

"What are you doing to do?" I asked Reed.

"I'm going to take a teaching position and get back to my research and we can raise a family and be normal people." He said the last part to Sue.

"That sounds lovely. I honestly believe it does, but what about Ben and Johnny?" I asked them.

"They'll understand." Reed answered and then added, "Johnny's always been more of a solo act anyway."

"As much as I would love to say that isn't true…it is and I've tried to change it, it can't. He's too obstinate. I need out of the business…"

Then something caught my eye, Johnny…He didn't look too happy. He walked off shaking his head.

"I think this is where I bow out and let you two discuss." I stood up and left.

I turned the corner and teleported in front of Johnny.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"You think? Why are you still thinking of going back to France?" He exclaimed furiously.

"Johnny…I…"

I couldn't reply. He left. I went into the den.

"Hi Brittany." Alicia greeted me as I came in.

"Hi Britt." Kate greeted.

"You are really good at that, Alicia." I sat down next to her. Unfortunately I couldn't hide my dejectedness with a different tone or with a different expression."

"You've been watching the news again, haven't you?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, apparently Johnny and I are a 'Romantic Fling that isn't going anywhere' according to the media and I'm still thinking about the job in France, the really nice wedding planner one where I can make my own salary, my own hours, I'm my own boss and own seventy percent of the business and travel more."I got excited when I talked about the it and then I sighed, "And Johnny heard us talking; he's not too thrilled with me. I should probably tell him when I'm thinking of these things."I explained.

"Those fights of yours are getting out of hand." Alicia replied.

"That's because they're too opposite to get along mentally." Kate snorted.

"That's not true. We just have a lot of creative discussions." I retorted.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"Not much."

I saw Johnny starting to head over before he saw me and I turned invisible. I wasn't probably the last person he wanted to see right now.

"They're breaking the team."Johnny said.

"Huh?"

"Reed, Sue and Britt. I just over heard them. They want a nice, normal, boring ass life, no more fantastic five." He told them.

"What do they expect us to do? Keep it going just the two of us?" Ben questioned.

"And call ourselves what? The dynamic duo?"Johnny retorted.

"When were they going to tell us?"

"They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you. It's their decision, not yours. You can't be mad at them for doing something that makes them happy." Alicia told them, and then added, "Johnny, you should listen to Brittany's tone when she talks about the job offer in France that's she's going to give up for you, when you two settle your differences."

Kate rolled her eyes and added, "For the hundredth time."

She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow!" My hands quickly went to my lips. I reappeared, glaring at Kate, "Thanks Kate. Next time I'll return the favor." I shot sarcastically.

"Brittany Michelle Grimm! Quand alliez-vous me dire que vous quittiez l'équipe ? Vous n'avez pas même pensé à demander à Johnny ou moi! Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ?"

_ (When were you going to tell me you were quitting the team? You didn't even think to ask Johnny or me! What prompted this?)_

I was in trouble. The only time Ben really ever spoke French was when he was pissed off at me and people could hear us.

"Ce n'est pas équitable, Ben! Je ne suis une petite fille plus! J'ai vingt-cinq ans! Je devrais être en mesure de prendre mes propres décisions! Personne ne m'a demandé si j'ai voulu continuer! Personne n'a demandé ou me permettre de dire que j'ai voulu faire! Ils ont juste supposé qu'ils peuvent me dire que faire parce que je suis doux, agréable, peu de Britt. Je fais n'importe quoi qu'ils demandent." I argued.

_(That's not fair, Ben! __I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm twenty-five years old! I should be able to make my own decisions! Nobody asked me if I wanted to continue! Nobody asked or let me say what I wanted to do! They just assumed they can tell me what to do because I'm sweet, nice, little Britt. I'll do anything they ask.)_

**Johnny's POV:**

Britt and Ben argued in French for almost an hour. It was like a never ending game of beach volleyball.

"What are they saying?"Kate asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, nor do I care." I replied.

"Oh, you care, Johnny. You care very much. You don't always show it, but you do. They arguing as you both can already tell. Ben is angry because she did not say anything about it and thinks it is too impulsive. Brittany, on the other hand, wants a bit more independence to make her own decisions. She's grown up; she's not the young girl in ribbons and bows who was to naïve to make decisions with out any help. She does a lot, and works hard, and doesn't always receive gratitude. People assume that she will do things without them really having to ask." Alicia commentated.

"That's because she's spineless and fickle. She needs help. Take Torch for instance, she picked him." Kate retorted.

Britt turned to look at Kate, her countenance held an icy glare, "Kate, you're opinions are over the top and your mouth is huge, just like your dress and your ass at Prom. Leave Johnny and me alone when it comes to our relationship. I will always pick him; it's been that way since sophomore year of high school and you've never accepted that it's always been him. When I told you and Ben I loved him in senior year and wanted to stay Naomi, you both flipped and that was just the fact that I said I was in love with him. You practically begged me to give him up and choose between you two. You still make me do that, and you criticize him. Grow up." She left.

We heard a door slam a couple of seconds.

A few minutes later, Reed came in, "We've got a serious problem." He looked around, and then asked, "Where's Britt?"

She teleported behind him, "Behind you…"

"But weren't you in here, after you left? I swore I saw in there talking to-"

**Brittany's POV**

"Uh-huh, I was…" I decided to change the subject, "You said something about a problem?"

"Yes, can you go get your laptop?" He asked.

"Which one? I know you're not referring to my personal one, so it's either Stitch or Hatter. I'm going to guess it's Stitch cause I don't know what you'd want with Hatter…" I started to contemplate on my laptops. He looked at me confused.

"You have more than one?" Ben asked.

"She has three." Reed answered.

"One for research, one for personal use, and one for wedding planner business stuff."

"And why do you need more than one?" Ben asked.

I shrugged. "It helps me organize."

"Get the one you keep the research on." Reed told me, referring to the laptops. I nodded and went to my room to get Stitch. I brought it back to the lab, set it on the table and turned it on.

"_Pass code?_"Stitch asked.

"Have you changed it yet, Stitch? Or are we still on the same pass code?" I asked it.

"_Thank you for reminding me, Miss Brittany. It's transposed again, Miss._" Stitch replied.

"Riddle me, Stitch." I commanded. I set Stitch to change his pass code ever week out of sheer boredom when I first got him and fixed him up.

"_Of course. After a customer sent back this dish, the chef purposely altered it to an extreme and it's now quite popular today._"

"Potato Chips. The customer sent back his chips or fries and said they were cut to thick. So the Chef purposely cut them too thin, and so inventing the potato chip. Next week, let's try something from a book."

"_Which one this week Miss?_"

"Um…Let's go with Harry Potter. See if you can beat me with one of my favorite books, Stitch."

"_I shall try, Miss."_ Stitch said letting me in. I pulled up all of the research and then nodded to Reed. He was the only one who wasn't looking at me as if I were insane or distempered.

"Thank you, Britt." He said to me and then went on, "I've been cross referencing-" I faked a cough. "We-"

"Thank you." I muttered.

Reed continued, "Have been cross referencing the astronomical data bases; alter 7, beta 3, omega 6."  
"He's been to all these places?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, and now they're kaput." I replied dryly.

"What Britt means to say is that now they're lifeless, barren, some of them shattered." Reed corrected.

"Everywhere the surfer goes, eight days later, the planet dies." I added.

"How are we going to stop him? We don't even know where he is. " Ben questioned.

"…I don't know…"I replied lightly in a sad tone.

Johnny looked back at me, he was the only one who heard it; he quickly looked back ahead. He was not too pleased with me right now and I understood why kind of.

"What about the craters?"Sue asked.

I pulled up the data.

"They're appearing in a numerical sequence. The last crater was formed in Greenland, so the next one should be latitude 51 degrees, 30 minutes north, longitude 0 degrees, 7 minutes west." Reed studied it.

"That'd be London, Reed. Right around the London Eye, I'm guessing, it's probably the closest bet." I told him.

"Thank you, Britt. How much time do we have?"

"Hard ta say. Could be a day, could be a day and a half. According to the data, we got at least till tomorrow midday." I answered looking through all of the data.

"Alright. I'll get in touch with General Hager, you all get ready to go." With that Reed left. Everyone else followed behind except Johnny, when I went to go out he stopped me.

"We need to talk." He said flatly.

"That's new," I replied sarcastically, then added, "last time I checked, you didn't want to talk to me."

Johnny just crossed his arms, "France."

"Yes, France...Johnny, I've been planning this since even before you came in to the picture...And up till now, I've been letting Roman take care of my company. Have you ever heard of 'Tying the Knot'?" I started, trying to look everywhere but him.

"Yeah. What about it?" He replied, not really caring much.

"That's my company. We, well Roman for right now is borrowing it, we do everything. The music, the food, the decoration, every part of a wedding you can think of - we take care of it. Not only that, I'm the president of the company, I own seventy percent and I pay myself doing something I'm actually good at. It's better than being stuck in the apartment with nothing to do, a fiancé who won't talk to me unless he has to, and news reports all over the TV on how we're just a 'Romantic Fling' that isn't going anywhere! And the more we're at it, the more I believe them!"

"You want to leave. Just say it. It hurts less than lies..." He leaned against the wall, a neutral look on his face, his eyes staring straight at me, like daggers.

"Johnny...I...I rather- I'll just go. You'd be happier without me anyway. Then you can be with any girl you want." I replied and then mutter something under my breath. I tried get out but he stopped me.

"I never said that. I just want to know why you want to leave." He held my arm tightly not letting me move.

I turned sharply, pulling my arm away.

"I have more opportunities in France...I want to be normal, have a normal life and have a normal family. This was great, but for me, it's not going to be for much longer. And when that's gone, I'm gone. There's no reason for me to stay and when I'm gone Kate'll take my place. She has powers and you seem to care about her a lot more."

"Are you jealous?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous."

"You sound jealous. I'm just surprised your not more worried about your best friend. And anyway, who knows, maybe her powers are temporary, or degenerative...and what about you. You can't just stop. You'd still be hounded by the press in France; they'd just be speaking French..."

"I do not sound jealous! And maybe her powers are permanent. And what about me? I don't have any problems in France. The company's not exactly in the city...And it's kinda easy too disappear in another country, if you kinda go by a different name when your there."

"You do. They'd still find you. You know that." He turned around and sighed, "Do whatever you want as long as it makes you happy..." He whispered softly, before starting to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist. "Tell me to stay. If you want me to stay, tell me. If you don't, I'll leave and you'll never see me again. Unless...you want to come...You can come if you want..." I said softly. "Ladies first."

I went ahead of him and went to the library. I pulled a book off the shelf and looked at the cover. 'Black Tie Seduction'. My favorite romance novel, the first too.

He followed, leaning against the door frame, "I'd rather you not leave...but I want you happy more..."

"Not everyone can be happy all the time." I replied not glancing up from the book.

"Do what makes you happy..."

"If everyone did everything that made them happy, they'd miss a lot of lessons and opportunities that come from the things they didn't want to do. Do you do everything that makes you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"Why wouldn't you want what makes you happy? Do you want to be depressed...?"

"I'm not depressed. I just don't believe in going after everything you want just because it makes you happy. Work first, wants later. And I'm just fine here. I have everything I need." I replied dryly, reading again. Johnny took the book and a letter fell out. I picked it up. "Oh my gosh..."

"What's that?" He said, taking the letter.

"My father's letter to me when his will was given to me and Ben... I didn't want to read it and I...I asked them if I still got my inheritance, if I didn't read it. I did. So...I ended up taking the letter and hiding it, so I wouldn't have to read it..." I replied, trying to remember the memory fully.

"You should read it."

"I think I can guess. You're a disappointment of a daughter; I'd die of embarrassment if I hadn't already; why do you wear so much purple?" I retorted.

He opened the letter slowly, and read it to himself. "You should read this." Johnny told me.

"I'd rather not."

"Then I'll read it to you." Johnny told me and then started to read, "Dear Daughter, I know I've always been hard on you—"

"That's true." I scoffed.

"—but my goal was always to prepare you for this day. To help you grow to be a respectable young woman."

I rolled my eyes. "My great aunts took care of that."

Johnny rolled his eyes and continued.

"First off, I must say I loved you, very much. You and your brother meant the world to me."

"So says the man who told me when I was four that fairytales didn't exist and you'd have to work hard if you ever wanted feel the least bit of happiness in life." I scoffed crossing my arms.

"You were the exact image of your mother-" Johnny stopped mid sentence, he was looking at something else. "Wow..."

He handed me a picture. It was off a women sitting under a tree, a book in her lap. She was smiling brightly at the camera, it looks just like mine. It was almost unbelievable that we could look that much alike.

Johnny continued as I stared at the picture, "And not only on the outside, your personality was just like hers as well. Always had a book, so smart..."

"I am not hearing this…" I muttered.

This was so uncharacteristic of my father or he had hidden meanings.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you killed you're mother-"

"He told me I did!"

"But seeing you everyday, you were just like her...I took it the wrong way. I shunned you, when I should have accepted you. I should have done what she would have wanted me to do."

"No dip. It took him that long to figure that out? I had be sent away several times cause he couldn't handle being my father!"

"And now I regret hurting you so much, I always have. Which is why you are reading this now."

"After hiding it and hating you for more than a decade… And still do."

Johnny ignored my comments and continued reading, "I believe that taking myself out of your life if the best thing for you."

"That is the dumbest-" I started to say, but my blackberry lightly, silently vibrated in my front pocket. I took it out, looked at the text.

It was from Alyssa. She worked in the building as part of the entertainment. She always alerted me when 'special guests' came to the building. Four Words: McFly and Lee DeWyze. I silently snuck out of the library, slipped on my shoes, and ran for the elevator. I took the elevator down to meet with Alyssa.

**Johnny's POV**

I looked up from the letter, noticing the silence, instead of the smart-ass comment. I sighed, that girl was just too pessimistic. I folded the letter and put back her book before going to find Ben. Ben was talking to Reed. Reed saw me first.

"You just missed Britt and Kate, Johnny." Reed told me.

Ben turned and added, "If never heard those two shriek so much. It was like they were fan girls."

"They are fans." Sue said coming in. "I'm going to go join them." Sue grabbed her purse and left.

"That would be her excuse..." I tossed the letter to the table and ran my hand through my hair, "It her letter from your Dad..." I said, gesturing toward Ben.

"I read mine. She's the one who decided not to." Ben replied.

"You should read hers...or make her...it's very...sincere..."

"I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. No one can, and you know that."

"I'm going to bow out of this one and make sure the girls- Britt, don't misbehave." Reed walked off.

"But...nevermind..." I groaned and rested my forehead against the counter. "I can never win with her..."

"Maybe you're going about the wrong way."

"Yeah, how...?"

"You two don't go on dates at all. You two have been on three. So don't argue that point. And you both see you relationship with each other as a game still when you are both at game over."

"I try...I try to make it up to her, make her happy, but it always turns out wrong..."

"What about doing something simple? A date in central park, a picnic, just you two. Or when you two argue about France, think about the possibilities that you could have. Right now it's you or the job. Have you ever thought of going with her?"

"The French scare me." I murmured remembering the time Sue and my parents took us to France for a month, I shivered at the flashback.

"Britt and I are half second generation French, you do know that right?"

"Yes, but you didn't grow up in France..."

"She did though, for eight years might I add."

"...she isn't a prostitute..."

"No, she just has a strong addiction to lace and lingerie."

"You don't even want to know?" I said looking up at him.

"Knowing you, not at all."

"Thanks...I'd rather not remember..."

"...Why don't you two go out tonight. Walk around and just talk. You might as well get her now before she goes off with a rock star."

"With a who?"

My head shot up and I was out the door.

**Brittany's POV:**

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be amazing! I can't wait to see Harry and Danny again!" I exclaimed to Kate.

"What bout Torch?" Kate asked.

"We had another falling out. I'm starting to question our relationship. We don't date...at all. I can't remember the last date we had. And we're always fighting. Or maybe I'm over thinking this." I replied as we walked down to the ballroom to meet Alyssa.

"Have you told him this...?" Kate asked though didn't expect an answer as we spotted our favorite celebrities.

"Yes, yes of course- No, no, not at all."

"What?"

"I haven't told him anything! It's like physically, we're amazing. When I kiss him, it's all starts to make sense like he could be perfect for me. Actually I think I have a song about I feel when he kisses me that I wrote years ago. But mentally, we really don't mesh. There's like no compatibility...I guess. Do you see that at all?"

"Yes and I keep saying, go to France, find someone who listens with his ears, not his...manlyhood..."

"He does listen...He's an amazing boyfriend. Very rare to find a good one these days ...but there's also the fact I haven't dated a lot of men and none of them were as serious as we are."

"It is sad to say, he has had a positive effect on you..." Kate groaned softly, "What am I going to do...?"

"Positive effect? What positive effect? And do about what?" I asked her.

"You're not as uptight as you were before...and do about you possibly being with Johnny for the rest of your life..."

"Nice to know how much of a tight ass I was. And I don't know. When it comes to me and him, I don't know anything anymore. Did you know one of the reasons he purposed in the first place, was that he didn't want me to leave? And I'm starting to think I should have waited and not let him take me on Valentines Day..."

"Didn't need to hear that...but anyway...as your best friend, I want what's best for you, and even though I can't believe I'm saying this, but Johnny not-so-Angel...is the best for you. You should just work it out. Find a way and don't give up. Kay?"

"Alright...I can't believe I'm saying this, but enjoy McFly and Lee DeWyze. I'm gonna go find Johnny..." I replied and walked back to the elevator.

I pressed the button. The elevator on the left of me dinged and opened its doors and out walked Johnny.

"Britt...do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, holding my jacket in his hand, "And maybe for a bite to eat?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes, exactly like a date..."

"We don't date...If I remember right we've been on like three. The last time we went on date was…Oh, it was Valentine's Day, if you remember that at all."

"I know, so it's about time we go on another one...if you want that is..."

"Fine..." I replied. This was his last chance. If this fails, I'm going to France. "Let's go."

He smiled and handed me my jacket, "Let's go..."

I put on my jacket and we headed out the doors.

"So are we headed anywhere in particular or are we just walking around?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't have a place in mind...maybe the park...or to china town..."

"Why don't we go to the park? You hate Chinatown."

"Alright love..." He smiled and took my hand, leading me across the street to central park.

A few minutes pasted by in silence.

"...So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us...our plans...your plans...whatever..."

"My plans and us as a whole, depend on what you make of this date. Cause I'm having second thoughts."I stated.

"I know..."

"You know?"

"I can tell...we've been fighting too much..."

"Yeah...Um...How bout we get on a lighter note?" I replied.

"Okay...Tell me a secret." He replied with a hint of a smile in his tone.

"What?"

"A secret." he replied.

"...Okay. I love old I Love Lucy, Green Acres, and I Dream of Jeanie re-runs and sometimes I dream in black and white."

"Seriously?" He laughed and smirked, "Black and white..."

"Okay…What shall we do now?"

"How about dinner, to continue this nice little date..."

"Where shall we go?" I asked him.

"Planet Hollywood?"

"You need a reservation months in advance to get in and we don't have one."

"Do you remember who we are...?"

"Yes. You're Johnny Storm and I'm Brittany Grimm and we're not going to use our fame to get things."

"If they give it to us..."

I teleported next to him.

"No. You don't use people like that. Do you know how many people trt to get reservations and pay in advance just to get in and eat there? A lot of people. a lot of tourists come just to eat there. What if two soul mates are destined to meet there because they shared a table and don't because someone took their reservations. Or what if-"

He put a finger over my lips, "I get it..."

"Good." I smiled.

"So where then..."

"You're the one who's taking me on the date. Where are we going?" I retorted with a smile.

"Your favorite..."

"And what is my favorite? Cause the one I'm thinking of, we need reservations, which we don't have."

He though for a moment before answering her, "Oh Emeril's, right? Remember last year, Ben got you a reservation for your birthday, when was it...oh yeah, tonight."

"What reservation?"

"For Emerils."

"I don't know why I have this feeling, but I'm thinking that was supposed to be a surprise cause no one told me about that."

"Well, I don't know...we might as well use them..."

"Uh yeah!" I replied as if it were a no brainer. I stood up. "Well, I'm going to the restaurant. You can stay here if you want." I skipped off. "Bye." I called over my shoulder.

He stood up quickly and followed after me, "Hey hey!"

**Johnny's POV:**

"Hey yourself." She called back.

"Hold on!"

"I don't think so." She replied. By the tone of her voice I could tell I was still being decided upon whether she was staying or going.

"Well if you want to get it...it's under my name..." I caught up with her.

"Haven't you ever tried using the other person's name and say your waiting for them? Cause I've done that four times when you made the reservations and then broke them and forgot to cancel the reservation."

"No...I've never gotten stood up or stuff..."

"Neither had I ever been till I was you." she retorted.

Now I remembered those four times.

"You mean like the ringing bells, that you never heard ringing?"

I knew I made a bad joke, but hopefully it would lighten her up.

"Not funny, Johnny. And if I remember right you fell asleep when we went to go see that with the others."

"It was about the nineteen like twenties...right?"

"1912."

"Sorry...not a big musical fan...would you like me to call a cab?"

**((HEY! If some one can tell me what musical they are talking about! You will be put into the story for a cameo in the next chapter!))**

**Brittany's POV:**

"I got it. And you'll get your answer tomorrow, if I'm not there, well I think you know what that means by now." I told him.

I teleported a couple of blocks away, caught a cab, and went back to the Baxter Building.

When I got to the pent house, I went to my room, Kate was in there.

"So how's Torch?"

"I've got some thinking to do. I have a spare room in the second floor of my closet. I'm going to be in there. Anyone asks you if you've seen me, tell them no. And if you spill where I am, I will kill you."

I went into my closet, closed the door, and went up the stairs to the spare room.

**Kate's POV:**

I frowned but shrugged, Britt had always been one to keep to herself. I stood and went to the lab, where Ben and Sue were waiting to run some more tests on my new found powers.

I walked over as Sue and Reed were setting up a few instruments.

"What are you two planning?" I asked, picking up a light bulb only for it to start glowing as my fingers touched the base.

"Wow." I heard Reed say, followed by the frantic writing of pen on paper.

I nodded and stared at the bulb before holding it tighter, making it glow brighter then loosened my grip, dimming it.

"Reminds me of Vic's powers..." I said softly, before setting the bulb down, slightly creeped out by myself.

"A little. But yours are different..." He said, in his normal ranting voice.

"How."

"Yours seem to be based on electricity like Johnny and Britt's are based on elements, so is yours..." He said, examining the light bulb, almost burning his hand because it was still hot.

"And you can tell that how...?"

"The bulb would have burst if Victor held it."

I nodded at Sue, who had answered me.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Yes, try and charge this battery." Reed pointed to a large car battery sitting on the table. I nodded slowly, knowing what those things can do to people. I placed my hands slowly over the spokes and concentrated, thinking of how I wanted the battery to gain charge.

After a few minutes, they asked me to stop and checked the battery. It had gained almost a full charge.

"The thing is, we can't tell with your powers, like ours, what's going to happen to your molecular structure, seeing as we can't study the Surfers Board."

"So, something bad and you wouldn't know." I said, staring at the two brain heads with my new yellow eyes.

"Pretty much..."

"Great..."

"Usually, I'd like to run more tests to compare your powers against Johnny's and Britt's but they're not he-" Just as Reed was about to say here, Johnny walked in.

"Oh good, Torch is here..."

"Rogue, have you seen Britt?"

"Are you talking to me? Because I don't think I look anything like her..."

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Kate, have you seen Britt?" Reed asked.

My phone vibrated, I checked the text. It was Britt, she wanted tea.

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell. Now if you excuse me..."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed her favorite tea box, cup and pitcher of water, before heading to her new room. Before I could get to the room I was staying in, Johnny stopped me.

"Where's Britt? And I know you know cause you wouldn't be taking her tea. Don't even try to say it's for you because only Britt drinks the peppermint tea."

I shrugged and walked around him. I went into my temporary room, and closed the door behind me.

I typed in Britt's phone number and waited for her to pick up, "Phase down here and get your crap."

"Gottcha." She hung up the phone and teleported down.

She was in a strapless grey dress with navy blue flowers, a deep plum sweater, and 4 inch stiletto heels that matched the sweater.

"Thank you."

I looked at her confused. "What's that for...?"

"Taking inventory on my closet, which clothes to keep and which to sell. I started with the dresses first. Cause oddly enough my lingerie section's... gone."

"Your fault for liking a burn out...mind if I take a look at your shoes?"

"You wouldn't fit in them they're 5 1/2's and 6's but go ahead."

"I never said I wanted to wear them...I plan on selling them for more black..." I smirked and handed her her stuff before walking back out, "Oh and apparently my powers might have a negative effect and the brainiacs can't tell..."

"That's just lovely. You might or might not be in same predicament I'm in… Wait! Get back here, Kate! You are not selling my shoes! They cost too much! And really, selling my shoes for your own personal gain? That's terrible!" She yelled at me and then muttered as she got outside, "First my lingerie, now my shoes? What is this world coming to?"

**Johnny's POV:**

I sat at the kitchen table, before looking up as Kate walked in, "Well, the tea's gone."

"What was the yelling about?"

"What happened to her lingerie?" Kate countered.

"Do you really want to know?" I smirked at her disgusted face.

"I'm not sure, but she's floored."

"Probably..."

"What did you do with it?"

"Hmm?"

Kate crossed her arms. "Half of the first floor of her closet is the lingerie department and all of it's gone. She's already pissed at you; this might hopefully make it worse. Or you could be man enough and tell her yourself. I can already tell how that date went. You probably tried the simple thing for a bit, and when you decided you were done with it, you changed it to high class crap. Britt likes simple. She loves Emeril's and Planet Hollywood, but prefers sitting in the grass or somewhere comfortable talking and learning about the other person. She's more comfortable that way, which makes you completely uncomfortable because you grew up differently then she did. And speaking of uncomfortable, what gives you the right to read her father's letter? And aloud to her when she's not ready for that yet? She's thought her whole life that her father hated her, and then he writes in basically a suicide note that it was actually otherwise. Who in their right mind would be ready for that? I hope she dumps your sorry ass. You're a douche and you'll never change. Maybe she'll meet someone who thinks with his brain and not his dick." Kate walked off.

I stood there speechless.

After a while, I heard a coughing sound. I looked over my shoulder, it was Reed.

"Go down to the lab, we're going to be testing some things. I have Ben going to get Brittany-" Reed started.

"You had Ben going to get Brittany. She's in the spare room in her closet."

"There's a spare room in her closest? What else is in her closest?" I asked confused. Her closet was a mysterious, never-ending surprise. It was like another house.

Reed shrugged. "It's just a closet…I'll call her, I guess…"

**Reed's POV:**

I dialed her number and pressed talk. She answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Reed, sorry I didn't answer sooner. I gotta get a new ringtone, I like this one too much. What's up?" She asked, despite what Kate and Ben had told me about her and Johnny arguing, I think she actually sounded happy.

"What's gotten into you? I heard you were upset?" I asked her slightly confused.

"Oh I am. I'm pissed at Johnny, we've been fighting so much, and he doesn't seem to be seeing my point of view, I don't really get him much either. But I guess that's what I'm up here for. I need some time to think about a lot of things, especially our relationship. Johnny's amazing in all, he's like perfect for me, but then I think what if he's only perfect cause of how few men I've dated... Simplest way to put it is I'm losing my powers anyway and I always win when you do the tests where we're supposed go against each other, so I'm going to skip out this time and think. Have fun."

"Britt don't hang up the phone-" I started but I was too late she had already hung up. "She hung on me." I stated.

"Is she coming down?" Ben asked.

"Apparently not, she wants to, as she puts it, 'think' and she's going 'skip out' on this one."

"Skip out?" Ben questioned.

"Think…" Johnny repeated.

**Brittany's POV:**

I turned on my CD player and put in an older CD that Kate had given me, Jessica, and Elle. We were all very close in college. Jess, Elle, and I got into a singing group. Kate managed us and helped us write the songs. We had a few songs and then we disappeared.

As the first song came on my cell started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller id.

"Britt, it's Elle. Long time no talk, huh?"

"Yeah… It's been a year…what's up?" I asked.

"We're in New York for the battle of the bands. We thought if you were up to it we could give them a run for their money and plus it's for charity."

"Okay. I need something to put me in a good mood anyway."

"Then get you're glasses on and take out you're contacts. I bet you even sleep in those now-"

"I do. No one knows or probably remembers that I do have those. No one's ever seen me in them. I'll streak my hair and put it in the clip. I know how to be Brielle. What about you two are you ready?" I teased them with my last question.

"We've got Jenna and Elaina covered. Are you coming or not?"

I looked at the door and said stoically, "Yeah. Meet me by the elevator."


	14. London Calling Part 1

Little More

((AN: Hi...*dodges rocks and rotten vegtables* Okay, I deserved that but hey! Britt's in college now a couple states away and I just stared Junior year and it's hectic! Sorry! But here's a update! WE ARE SORRY! There, not another chapter will come I promise promise promise before winter! Reviwers: (we still have some...) televisionluver, and Midnight LeAnn!

WE DON'T IT!))

Chapter Sixteen: London Calling

I went over to my trunk that I kept in front of the end of my bed and opened it. It was the same as I left it. Pictures were scattered across the roof of the trunk glued into place with a lavender cloth background behind it and mint green, light blue, and pink butterflies charmed the roof with their presence in a plethora of each color.

The inside of the trunk was white with purple flowers, but the sides of the trunk were barely visible because the trunk was filled to the brim with records, CDs, notebooks, composition books, hair products of all kinds, sketchbooks, a glasses case, a contacts case and a bunny.

The bunny was not alive at all. He was paper mâché with a cobalt blue coat of paint, a furry tummy and tail, floppy ears, and a white top hat with a red ribbon. He had brown eyes, a little black nose, white whiskers, and a smile. His name was Hatter.

I picked him up out of the box. "It's been a while, huh? You have a computer named after you now." I said setting him on the wooden nightstand. He was juxtaposed to Jacque, the six inch gargoyle dog, and directly behind my Eiffel Tower ornament that I took the ribbon off of.

I took out the hair products, the glasses case and the contacts case, and went to the bathroom.

**Kate's POV:**

I was coming back up from the lab with Ben and Sue, when we saw the oddest thing pass by us…Brielle? Britt hasn't seen Ellie and Jessica in years…

"Was that?" Sue asked us.

"Yeah." Ben answered.

"I'm gonna turn on the TV. The battle of the bands thing is being televised, right?" I asked as we made our way into the living room.

"Yes, it's for charity. People call in and donate money; whichever group makes the most money chooses the charity it goes to." Sue explained getting the tuner.

"If the kid comes in, Britt's wherever she's supposed to be and not downstairs." Ben told us.

"She'd kill me if I told anyway." I agreed.

"I guess." Sue agreed.

**Brittany's POV:**

I came out of the bathroom transposed, glasses and all, into the beautiful and confident Brielle.

Brielle was the singer, Elaina was on guitar, and Jessica was on the drums. We would sing anything from country to rock. No rap or hip-hop for us. It just didn't sound right.

I teleported down to the first floor, walked to the ballroom, only to run into Carmen right outside the doors.

Carmen smiled up at me. "Hello Brittany. You do look different."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Cause he said so." She replied pointing to a familiar tall man with messy red hair.

"I'll catchcha later, Carmen. I have to go." I told her and went closer to the red head, "Jake?"

His head swung in my direction, "And to think I thought you stopped pretending to be other people. You might need a little help on that problem of yours."

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna waste thousands of dollars on it either." I replied, "What are you doing here, Jake?"

"Just visiting, you know what this city means to me…"

Jake had been working as anthropologist in India for the past several years. He went after he finished his studies and decided to stay there, I guess. No one really heard from him after he left.

"Johnny's probably upstairs if you wanna talk to him, I guess."

"Wait…you still see Johnny?"

"Engaged, and right now in the middle of a creative discussion." I replied.

He smiled widely, "I see you're still too stubborn and headstrong for your own good."

"I am not and I've got somewhere to be so I'm gonna go now."

He shook his head and went to the elevators.

I went into the ballroom and met up with the girls.

"So what songs are we doing or do you have new ones?" Elle asked instead of greeted me.

"Hello to you too," I greeted her, "A little bit of both, but we don't have time to learn new songs."

"Ok. So which ones?"

I took a small breath and explained the little game plan idea I had for the part of a show we'd ever do again, and then we headed over to where the other bands were.

"Elle, you give 'em the info and sign us in cause they'll probably recognize me as soon as I speak." I quietly told her.

"Already thought of that, Jess signed us up as soon as we got here." She retorted.

"You knew I was going to say yes?"

"No, but we hoped you would." Jess replied.

"So when are we going up?"

Jess signaled to the band on stage. "After them, they're on their last song."

"Okay then. That was quick. So we're next and we haven't practice and we're just going to wing it? Do you remember the last time we winged it?"

"We were just fine, it was our last concert and our manager threw a shit fit especially since we were with McFly and you were too young to do half the things we did. Now it's fine, we're not with McFly at the moment and you're of age to actually have fun." Jess replied.

"And we have to go backstage now."


	15. London Calling Part 2

**((AN: Um...hi? *dodges rotten fruit* Okay, I deserved that... *dodges rocks* Okay maybe I deserved that...but hey hey HEY NO PUT DOWN THE- *dodges the barrage of sharp pointy things* OKAY! I get it, we've been bad about updating...but here it is. Thank you for those who have reviewed, you know who you are, and those who have added this story and me to their Favorites and Alerts. I am trying to get Britt to get going with this but we are far away from eachother now and well, don't talk that much so, bare with us and we will try. Enjoy!))**

Little More

**Johnny's POV:**

Things had been rough lately, me and Britt were in the middle of a 'Creative Discussion' as she calls them and then the whole power thing and the Silver Surfer. But what would you know, Jake, my best friend from high school, just got back into the states and emailed me. I called him up and we're going out for a coffee.

"What's up with you Flame Boy?" Kate asked as she passed by before plopping down on the couch with her cell phone.

"Jake's coming over then we're going out for coffee." I looked over at her, seeing her cringe.

"Jake as in high school Jake?"

"Yeah. He'll be up in a few minutes." I retorted as I headed into the living room, "What are you guys watching?"

"What do you mean a few minutes!" Kate followed me, half mad half shocked.

"Who'll be up in a few minutes?" Sue asked, looking up from the tv.

"Jake'll be here in a few minutes and he's here to see me, not you; stop getting worked up over nothing." I replied to them, "Is that the concert downstairs?" I asked turning my attention back to the screen.

"I don't care if he's here to see you or me! He's still coming here and here is where I am! Did you even think! Of course you didn't! God!" Kate threw her hands up in the air and stormed off.

"Uh. Yes it is Johnny." Sue looked utterly confused.

"That was weird." I commented, "Um what band is that? They look a little familiar."

"The Locked Hearts I believe."

"Oh yeah them...They had one cd and one tour and they were done. I always did like the little lead singer. She didn't change much."

"You should...That's your fiancé..."

"What? That is not Britt, she's upstairs...no...She wouldn't..."

**Brittany's POV:**

The audience cheered loudly after our second song. I forgot how amazing this felt.

"Alright, as quite a few of you know we used to do a lot of duets with McFly, so for this next song, guys if you don't mind coming up for a song before we have our last number."

The audience cheered even louder as the boys came up on stage.

Harry went right to the drums, Elaina stayed in her place, Dougie got his bass. Jessica had already filled in everyone which song we were going to do. Jessica went to the piano. Tom went to where Elaina was. It was only me and Danny.

"For our next song we'll be doing our most popular duet, Total Eclipse of the Heart." I announced and then nodded to the others and to Danny.

The audience cheered and the boys went off stage, before Danny got off he said, "Meet me after the song, ok?"

I nodded. It was just Danny, what was the harm?

After our last song, I went to go find Danny. To put it short he made an offer I couldn't refuse. That night, I went back to London.


	16. The London Eye and Return of Von Doom

((AN: Guess who has their mojo back? Britt does! I'm still in a little funk, but I promise to work as best I can on writting! But anyway, new chapter for you!))

Little More

London is amazing. I think I could live here. Break from wearing my contacts all the time. My contacts are so bad. I can sleep in them and they won't make my eyes blood shot. I guess that's one of the benefits of having a super genius for a friend, he'll make you the perfect contacts so you'll almost literally never have to wear glasses again unless you wanted to. Oddly enough, today I decided to though, force of habit I guess.

Another reason why I love it here is I don't have people coming up to me all the time. I don't mind them coming up but it's good to have some peace even if it's just for a little while. I also love that I don't have to wear my suit under my clothes at all while I'm here. I can prance around in little white sundresses here if I want. In fact, I am. And the shopping is magnificent! I forgot how amazing the shopping was here. And the libraries and buildings, they're beautiful they are and full of history and life.

At the moment I was walking up from Portobello Road and going to Harrods, while on the phone with Sue, Kate, and the guys. Sue and the guys had just found out from Kate that I was in London. They had me on speaker phone too.

"Guys, London is amazing. I could get used to a city like this… Yup, I'm used to it. Guys, I think I should live in London."

"Ya know what I think," Ben said, "I think you should get your act together and get back here. We have a planet to save and you're gallivanting off in Europe."

"Why should I go back? If my coordinates are correct, you guys should be here at midday today." I replied and then added, "There's no signs of the surfer yet though."

"Was that the only reason you went to London? To check your coordinates?" Sue asked.

"Kind of yeah, but I've found other reasons. Peace, quiet, shopping, culture, history, food… And the list just seems to get longer and longer. My original reason was to visit with some old friends. Seeing if I was right was a perk."

"Are you right?" Reed asked.

"I don't know yet."

Reed's POV:

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I told her.

"Ok. You guys don't have a lot of time."

"We'll be there."

"Alright. I'll call you if I see anything out of the ordinary."

I picked up the phone and turned it off speaker and went into the lab, to give us some privacy. "How are your powers doing?"

"I have them, but I keep losing bit of my powers. Like I can't teleport anymore, or evaporate, or make it rain or snow. My hair stopped changing color and it back to the original color it was before I ever highlighted it. I can still use ice, and fly, and control water basically but I'm starting to lose the little stuff."

"Don't use your ice powers. It's going to make your condition worse. Your heart is still frozen and the rest of your body is starting to heat up. You need to stay as far away from the cold as possible. We're going to be there as soon as the military can get us there. Are anywhere near the London Eye?"

"I'm not too far away, I guess. I'm outside Harrods."

"Is it cold there?"

"A little, looks like it's going to rain, but it's not terrible."

"Get inside and get something warm. You need to get your body as warm as possible."

"I know."

"Your reasons to go weren't so bad, you know. Dying affects your judgment. Did you find out when you were going to-"

"I have one week left maybe. It depends on how soon I lose my powers."

"If you lose them sooner than later?"

"Then I would only have five days maybe. I've been wrong before though."

"Have you tried to explain why you been acting the way you have to Johnny or Ben?"

"The less they know the better. They would flip if they knew everything. They know I'm going to die, they just think-"

"You have another year. I couldn't tell them either."

"Should I have told him instead of trying to do everything to break it off?

"I'm not sure… Why am I the only one you told?"

"You would have found out anyway and I couldn't go without someone knowing the whole truth, could I?"

"No."

"You'll call me when you get here, right?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks Reed."

I hung up the phone and went back into the other room, called Hager, and we left for London.

Brittany's POV:

At quarter to noon, my cell rang again, "Hey Reed."

"It's not Reed, but your close. Turn around."

I turned around very confused.

"Ben!" I hung up the phone and ran over to him.

"I thought Reed was going to call…I mean it's not that I don't love seeing you, I'm just-"

"Surprised. I know. He thought I should be the one who comes to get you. What's going on between you two? You're acting strange. You've always had a good head on your shoulders and now your unpredictable and you're not making any sense anymore."

"Sorry. I can't explain what's going on."

"You can tell me anything you know that."

"I know."

"The kid's really worried about you."

I nodded, "I know."

"You're not going to tell us anything, are you?"

"I can't, Ben."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"What can you tell me?"

"I love you and I'm doing fine and I'm happy." I replied, "We should get to the others before they start to wonder where we are."

We went over to the London Eye.

When we got to the eye, there was something extraordinary happening, there was a huge crater was starting to form in the river. There was a wave similar to an earthquake and the concrete railing on the bridge cracked the people started to move away. Okay move was a little bit of an understatement, it was more of running away as if their lives depended on it. The eye started to fall into the water.

I flew up and tried to keep it up with the river. "The day I decide to wear a white dress…"

A second later a forcefield appeared to help keep it up.

"Thanks Sue!" I called to her.

Ben picked up one of the sides and Reed wrapped himself around the eye helping to pull it up. I flew up on top of one of the cars to get a better handle on my end. I landed and the thing started to shake a bit. I tried to fly up, but I couldn't. "…Crap…" I said to myself.

I watched as the crater started to grow. The surfer flew out of it. Johnny flew after him and crashed into Reed and they swapped powers. Johnny started to plummet to the concrete sidewalk and Reed quickly shrank to his normal size and flame on.

The Eye started to fall. Sue and I tried to keep it up but my powers slowly started to fade. "No, no, no not now…" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Sue yelled at us as she started to back into the water.

I tried to back up a bit so I was more on it, but there was now where for me to go.

"Ben, lift it higher!" Reed yelled.

As Ben started to lift it higher, the thing started to rock a bit at the top. Needless to say, I lost my footing and fell off the top of the Eye and into what was left of the water.

I woke up in a hospital back home in the States, very happy that I woke up at all. There was a nurse entering the room.

"You are one lucky woman, Miss Grimm, to have survived that one." She was African-American and had a southern accent.

"I get lucky a lot, I suppose." I replied, "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are. Mr. Richards arranged that once you awake that if you do you are free to go. While we were examining you to see how to treat you properly, we discovered something." She informed me.

"My heart is frozen. I know." I stated.

"It was not the condition of your heart that I was referring to. Mr. Richards already informed us that you know."

"What else did you discover?" I asked confused.

"You're pregnant." She stated.

"How pregnant?"

"Pregnant. Few weeks along."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, we like to tell the mother first." She replied flatly.

"And this will stay confidential?"

"No one will know."

"Thank you" I left the room, signed the pictures, and left the hospital. 'Pregnant…That explains a lot…'

Reed's POV:

"What the hell was that?" General Hager yelled.

"We'll make adjustments. Next time, we'll be ready." I told him calmly looking at Ben, Sue and Johnny.

"Next time? There is no next time. You can't handle this alone that's why I'm bringing in help." General Hager responed

"If you bring in more soldiers and weaponry you are going to put more innocent people in danger." I argued.

"No more than you already have."

"Oh, please, that wasn't completely our fault, we ran into a few complications. Everyone has their off days."

The four of us looked up at the two arguing voices. My jaw dropped slightly. Johnny stood.

Brittany's POV:

I probably shouldn't have said anything to Victor… Coming in after him was bad enough. He glared at me. I made my way over to Ben.

"What's the matter afraid of ghosts?" Victor asked us. Ben charged at him and pinned him against the wall, holding him by the neck.

"Let him go." General Hager commanded.

"Don't you know who that is?" Johnny asked, gesturing at Victor with his right arm.

"It's Victor Von Doom. He's here under my orders." General Hager responded.

"Ben, let him go." Reed told him. Ben threw him down.

"How's this possible?" Reed asked, "How are you still alive?"

Victor got up and brushed himself off. "No thanks to you five that's for certain."

"Doom's made contact with the alien. He's got valuable information." Hager said looking back at us.

Victor walked down the aisle way, "Information that just might help save the planet." He stopped in front of Reed, "Now let's be clear about this shall we? I hate you." He looked at Sue, "All of you, but" He turned his head back to Reed, "the world's at stake and we need to work together to survive."

"General, we know first-hand, you trust Victor and you're going to regret it." Reed warned him.

"So far, the only one I've regretted trusting is you, Richards." Hager retorted.

"Reed, don't agree to this." Ben told him.

"I agree with Ben, Reed, this isn't a bright idea, it's only going to lead to a messy end." I added in my two cents.

"Let's see what he's got." Reed replied looking at Victor. Victor smirked and had a couple of soldiers set up equipment.

Victor finished setting up his video feed and Johnny and I sat and we all watched the video. It was a recording of him trying to talk to the surfer and being knocked on his ass.

"Well?" Victor asked.

"I liked the part where he knocks you on your ass." Ben told him.

I stifled a laugh, 'How is this video supposed to help save the planet?'

"Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks." He replayed the end of the video and paused it, when the surfer started to attack him, "There, see what happened?"

"The energy was channeled through him, but it originated from his board." Reed stated.

"But if we separate him from the board, we can cut off his power completely." Victor replied.

"And that's what we have to do?" Hager asked.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"If I knew that I would need you people, would I?" Victor retorted.

"You two should get started right away." Hager said. He and his soldiers left.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again." Victor said, "I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up."

That night Johnny, Ben and I went to one of our favorite bars. I went to the bartender, Vinny, after Ben and Johnny got a couple of beers and found a table near the dartboard.

"Vinny, I need the strongest non-alcoholic drink you can make that still looks alcoholic." I told him when there was no one around.

"Pregnant?"

"He doesn't know."

"Virgin Bloody Mary for you and I'll keep them coming." He replied.

"Thanks Vinny. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house for tonight. If either asks I'll say you already paid."

"Thanks Vinny. You don't have to-"

"You saved my son's life a month ago, it's the least I can do."

Ben's POV:

"How can we be working on the same side as Victor?" Johnny asked throwing one of the darts.

"You got me, pal, things were a lot simpler when I could just wail on the guy." I replied watching Johnny throw the darts. His hand was starting to light on fire, the dart flew out of his hand on fire, which started to light the board on fire. He put it out with his drink.

"I'll pay for that." Johnny told Vinny. Vinny nodded. Johnny started to pull the darts out of the board. It wasn't damaged, just the dart. "I have to tell you, man, I'm starting to feel like a complete screw up." He looked back at me.

"Hey, hey, you're not a complete screw up." I told him.

"Thank you." He replied and started to throw the darts again.

"Look kid, it's out of our hands. It's up to the eggheads now." I said, "Speaking of eggheads, where did Brittany disappear off to?"

"She's talking to Vinny. He's making her a drink." Johnny answered a little annoyed, after everything they were still arguing, I guess, and then asked, "Think Reed's right about the whole end of the world thing?"

"He's never been wrong about this kind of thing before."

Johnny sat down, "Well, I'm not exactly a deep kind of guy."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically.

Johnny looked down, "If Reed's right and this is it," Johnny look up at me, "how do you wanna spend your last few minutes?"

"Part of me would like to go out fightin', but the truth is, I'd like to spend my last few minutes holdin' Alicia."

"That sound pretty good." He looked at the bar area where Britt was talking to Vinny, and then looked back. "Not the holding Alicia thing. That's your girlfriend not mine. I want nothing to do with her. Not to say that she's not attractive. She's so attractive. Even with the-"

I hit the table starting to get annoyed.

"What I meant was it was just nice to have somebody."

"Well you got me, pal." I told him. I watched Brittany come up and sit next to Johnny. I excused myself to get another drink.

Brittany's POV:

He looked at me surprised. He was finally going to get the rational apology he deserved. "I'm so sorry, Johnny, about everything. I've been absolutely terrible. Probably worse than terrible. You don't deserve that at all. I've probably been like an emotion rollercoaster or train wreck."

"I would call it a train wreck, but the rollercoaster is a good analogy. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were pregnant or something." He replied nonchalantly, "Can I have some of your drink?"

"Yeah…" I answered, "So do you forgive me or not?"

He took a sip of my drink and then nodded, "Yeah…Did you know there's no alcohol in this?"

"Yeah, I ordered it that way."

"But you like them as they are…the only reason why you would get a- you're not, are you?"

"I didn't want to tell you here." I started, I didn't look at him at all, 'Or ever, if I don't make it through this.' "But yeah, I am. I found out this morning, apparently I have been for a few weeks now. I'm keeping this baby. I know you don't know if you want kids right now and I don't think I want them near the superhero business or the media. So after this is all over," 'If I'm still alive' "I think it would be best if I left. I thought you should know before I left and I wanted to apologize for everything I've put you through." I took off the ring, put it on the table and left without saying another word. This time we were over for good. It was for the best for everyone.


	17. Figuring it Out

Little More

((AN: DO NOT OWN!))

When I came back home, Reed and I accidentally collided. Reed was estatic, "A pulse! A tachyon pulse." He exclaimed when he saw it was me.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"A pulse! That's how we catch him." He smiled. As I started to think about it a smile formed on my face as well. We rushed to the lab.

It took an hour two but we concocted a machine that would work on the computer. We showed Victor the data. When we started to work on the tests, Victor left.

The next day we showed it to Hager at the army base.

"So how exactly does this thing work?" Hager asked.

"When we activate the field, it'll separate him from his board making him powerless." Reed answered.

"It's like a fish in a net." He commented.

"Yeah." Reed, Sue, and I agreed.

"How long before this is operational?"

Reed and I looked at each other and then told him, "Three hours."

"Three hours?"

"We're working by ourselves; we can only go so fast." I replied.

"What do you guys need to make this happen?" He asked.

"Actually there are a couple of things." Reed and Hager started to look at the machine and talk.

I heard a light bang against a metal surface. "Hey Sue, I heard something."

"So did i."

We went to check it out. Victor was working on something.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked him annoyed.

"Yeah, what are you doing back here? You're not supposed to be here." I agreed thoroughly pissed off.

"Don't you two knock?"

"You're supposed to be helping us in the lab." I ignored his comment as we walked toward him.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to hold Reed's hand and finish your guys' little project for you." He retorted. "Anything else?"

"How'd you do it?" Sue asked, "How'd you come back?"

He gave a closed mouth smile and look down. "Scares you, doesn't it?" He walked towards us. "The things I can do."

"Did you know I can create a force-field inside someone's body and expand it until they explode?" Sue retorted.

"Give it your best shot." He challenged.

She glared, "Just get back to the lab." She walked away.

"Something you'd like to add, Brittany?" He asked me.

"Why does the board interest you so much?" I asked, "I know you don't want to help benefit mankind. You only like things that benefit you."

"Tough talk for someone who doesn't have powers." Victor glared.

"You don't scare me." I retorted.

"I should."

"You don't."

"Either way, it's none of your concern why it interests me, is it?" He retorted. I walked away. I went down the hall and right into Johnny. He was only in a towel.

"Sorry."

"It's fine.." He replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess…"

"Am I self-obsessed?"

"I guess you are a little, I've never really noticed. I kinda self-absorbed."

"Yes, you are."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Is that all?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Why are you standing in the hallway only in a towel?" I asked.


	18. Should I Stay or Should I go?

Little More

((AN: Do not own...))

"I helped build those machines. I know everything about those them! What do you mean I can't go on this mission?" I asked the soldiers annoyed.

"The machines are in the capable hands of your teammates. They thought it would be best if you stayed here." One of them replied stoically.

"Each of them has a special passcode for each of us and I'm the only one who knows mine!"

"Not to worry, Miss, Mr. Storm has already hacked into you passcode and has overridden it. He decided that it would be best if you would stay here."

"This Johnny's doing?" I glared.

I went straight to the room he was staying in and banged on the door angrily. He opened the door, when he saw me he raised an eyebrow.

"Who gave you the right to decide whether or not I'm allowed to go on the mission or not?" I yelled angrily.

"I suggested it, everyone else agreed. I suggested sending you home as well, but everyone else thought it would be best if you stayed." He replied. I pushed him angrily. "You can't fight me you're miniature." I tried to hit him, he blocked it. "You fight like a hamster." I pushed him again. "Would you stop that?"

"You had no right to decide that I wasn't allowed to go! I helped build the machines, I programmed most of them. I should be able to go with or without powers."

"You're not going."

"I am."

"If you come, you're coming with one of us so we can protect you." Sue said coming down the hall.

"Do I get to choose?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can I go with you?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'd like that."

I nodded, "Cool."

"I thought we agreed it was best if she'd stay here." Johnny said a little annoyed.

"As long as she sticks with us, I don't think there will be a problem." Sue retorted.

"We all agreed that she would stay." He argued.

"You and Ben agreed she should stay. Reed said it was best for her to stay, but she wouldn't agree to stay because she helped with the projects. I didn't get a say you guys had decided before I had a chance to speak. I think she should come and as long as she stays with me she should be fine. If she wants to come she should. You have no control over her, Johnny." Sue argued.

"Fine." He retorted. Sue left to change into her suit. He looked at me. "You happy now? You're going. You are such a brat."

"I'm ecstatic. Thank you." I left to change into my suit.


	19. German Forest

Little More

((An: Do not own...))

"General, give us a one mile perimeter." Reed said as we approached Hager.

"Forget it, Richards, you had your shot and you blew it. This is a military operation now. So jam the signal, get out of the way and let us do our job." Hager replied walking past Reed.

"You don't understand." Reed argued turning around. The rest of us turned around as well.

"No. you don't understand." Hager retorted. "So let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here."

'Freaks? We use our powers for the good of mankind and save the world and he calls us freaks?' I thought pissed.

"I'm the quarterback. You're on my team. Got it?" He replied, and then added, "But I guess you never played football in high school, did you, Richards?"

"No, you're right, I didn't. I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd. And fifteen years later, I'm one of the greatest minds of the 21st century. My assistant is also one on that list right after me and is the best money can buy. I'm engaged to the hottest girl on the planet. And the big jock who played quarterback in high school," Reed walked towards him, "Well, he's standing right in front of me asking me for my help. And I say he's not gonna get a damn thing unless he does exactly what I tell him and starts treating my friends and me with some respect."

Hager walked away and called behind him, "Give him what he wants."

Sue walked up to him and whispered something to him. Johnny came up to him hugging from behind, "Me too!" They switched powers.

"Be careful, Johnny." Reed told him, switching back their powers.

"That was amazing, Reed." I congratulated him.

"Thanks." He replied and then said, "Let's go to work."

We walked through the forest, each of us carrying a machine in our hands. Reed stopped at where the coordinate was. "Okay this is it. You all have your coordinates. Set up your posts. Rendezvous back here." We all separated to go to our posts. Sue and I headed in the same direction. My post was a little farther than hers though. I set up my machine at my post, and headed back to Sue.

"What's your status?" Reed asked us.

"Mine's set up and all ready to go. I'm back with Sue." I told him.

"Yeah I'm good to go." Ben told him.

"Same here." Johnny said.

"I'm almost there." Sue told him.

There was a sound howling through the trees. The trees were starting to move. "Uh…Sue…" I said to get her attention. She looked up and she saw the tree move. The Surfer was here, a few feet in front of us.

She gasped. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Problem is understatement." I commented watching the Surfer.

"What's wrong?" Reed asked.

"He's here." We told him.

"Get out of there right now." Reed told us.

We didn't move. Sue tried to go for the button but the Surfer moved in front of her and the machine. She put a force-field around us. He went through it. She broke the force-field, "Why are you destroying our planet?" She asked.

"I have no choice." He replied.

"Sue!" Reed said running to us.

"Wait!" She stopped him.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" I asked the Surfer.

"There's always a choice." Sue told him.

"Not always." The Surfer said.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?" Sue asked.

"I am not the destroyer." The surfer replied.

"Who is the destroyer?" I asked.

He didn't answer; instead he flew up in front of us. I looked up there was a missile coming our way. He stopped it with his board. It was like his board sucked the missile in.

"Sue, the machine." I told her.

She went to the machine and finished setting it up. "Alright it's up." she told Reed. Reed hit the button right after she said it and we all ran to where the Surfer landed.

"Victor, stay back." Reed yelled.

"You're the quarterback." Victor said.

Sue and I knelt down and looked at him. 'If he was so bad, why'd he go in front of us when the missile came?' I thought.

Within seconds soldiers surrounded the area.


	20. Return of Aquamarine

Little More

((AN: Slowly but surely we're getting to the end! Does not own.))

Chapter Twenty: The Return of Aquamarine

I sat in an army truck, shivering, and freezing my butt off watching the Surfer being dragged into the Siberian army base. It didn't seem right, but it had to be, we had spent this whole time trying to catch him. But he said he wasn't the destroyer. He didn't have a choice in any of this.

"You look like you in deep thought." Johnny commented pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked at him. "You also look like you're freezing." He added.

"The heater's all the way up, isn't it?"

He nodded and then opened his arms, "Com'ere. I'd rather you not freeze to death. That wouldn't be good." I scooted over to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and heated up. I rested my head against his chest. I fell asleep like that.

**Johnny's POV:**

She had fallen asleep on me. She had always been able to fall asleep anywhere. I heated up a little more, letting one arm drop to her stomach instead of remaining on her shoulders. I could feel the small bump that was starting to form. It was noticeable yet, but I could feel where it was.

"Do I want kids?" I asked myself softly, thinking aloud. The more I thought about it and stared at her sweet serene face, I realized my answer was yes and I wanted this one. I wanted her back. I couldn't stay mad at her at all. I know she can be a brat. We both can be that way. But she's pregnant, I think there's something that says that it was fine for pregnant woman to have mood swings. "Someday it'll all turn out. And I promise you kid that I'll give you so much more than I get."

Sue tapped on the window. I rolled it down, "What's up?"

"Wake her up, we have to talk to the general." She replied. I nodded and woke up, "Hey Brittany, we need to talk to the general."

"Oh, joy. Talking to Hager's always pleasurable." She grumbled sarcastically as she got up, "You go ahead. I'll be right there."

**Brittany's POV**

"But general we had an agreement." Reed was saying angrily to Hager as I walked into the door.

"Calm down. The enemy has been captured. Mission accomplished." Hager replied calmly.

"Where is he?" Sue and I seemed to ask at the same time. I guess we were both thinking the same thing about the surfer after what happened in Germany.

"Contained." He answered simply.

"General." A soldier called for him as a couple of them came in with three other men. Hager looked back at them recognizing them. Apparently one of the men's names was Mr. Sherman.

"If you'll excuse us we have work to do." Hager told us.

"I want to be there for the questioning." Reed told him.

"That's not gonna happen." Hager retorted and then said to the soldiers, "Please make sure our guests remain here, comfortably."

"Yes sir." They replied. Hager, the GI Jane, and the three men left.

"Are we prisoners?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, usually that's what they call people who are basically under house arrest or are confined to a room which is guarded and are not allowed to leave." I replied simply.

"How'd that happen?" He asked.

"Apparently they don't want us interfering with their methods." Reed replied.

"I can't imagine what they're doing to him in there." Sue said.

"It's probably something immoral." I replied.

"It wouldn't be immoral to them because he's not human." She told me.

"I say he gets what he deserves." Ben commented.

"How can you say that?" Sue retorted.

"Just saying maybe the general's right about this. The guy was about to destroy the planet, he said so himself."

"But it doesn't make any sense. He protected me and Brittany from the missile." Sue replied.

"He wouldn't have done that if he was evil. He wouldn't have cared if he were because he was going to destroy the whole planet anyway." I added, "But instead he decided to protect us."

"Why would he do that?" Sue asked.

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Johnny replied being a smartass.

"There's a lot more going on than that. He said he wasn't the destroyer." Reed said trying to think this through.

"Uh, maybe he lied." Ben retorted.

"We need to get inside and talk to him." Reed said, "But under the radar."

Sue smiled and then looked at me. I looked at her confused. She turned both of us invisible.

"Okay this is cool. I didn't know you could turn someone else invisible." I commented amazed.

"I've been working on it." She replied.

Johnny opened the door. "Is there any way we can get some DVDs and some popcorn. Just somethin' to pass the time." Johnny asked the soldier standing outside the door as Sue and I slipped out. We made our way to the Surfer. She turned the wall invisible so we could see what they were doing to him. They were torturing him with electric shocks.

"General, Von Doom wants to speak with you." The GI Jane said. Hager told Sherman to take a break and they left. We went inside.

"I know you are there." The Surfer said. Sue made us visible again and we went towards him slowly.

"What's your name?" Sue asked. He was silent. Sue tried again, "C'mon you must have a name."

"We're not going to hurt you like they were." I told him.

"I'm Susan." Sue introduced herself.

"My name's Brittany." I introduced myself as well.

"You said you weren't the one trying to destroy our world, who is?" Sue asked him.

"The one I serve." He answered.

"Who do you serve?" Sue asked. He was silent.

"We're trying to help you, but if you don't tell us the truth, we can't help you." I told him.

"Please. We only want to help." Sue told him.

He closed his eyes on his stomach formed a picture of what looked like a huge gray storm cloud. "It is known by many names. My people called it called it Galactus, the devourer of worlds. The picture changed to what looked like a world on fire in areas or about to explode. "It must feed on energy to stay alive, both thermal and organic."

"How could you willingly serve this thing?" Sue asked.

"Because I must." He replied.

"Doesn't it bother you? All of the world and people you've helped destroy." I asked him,

"My service spares my world and the one I love." He replied.

"Why did you try to protect us?" Sue asked.

"Because you remind me of her." He replied. We took each of his hands. She took the right, I took the left. Sue turned us invisible. I looked behind us it was a soldier.

"Could you stop the destroyer if you wanted to?" Sue asked.

"It is not I who draws the destroyer here. It is the beacon." He replied.

"What's the beacon?"

"It's the source of my power." He replied.

"The board?" I asked.

He nodded, "Take joy in the last few hours you have left for he is near."

I looked at the surfer for a second, "We can help you escape here. I just have one thing I need from you."

He looked at me.

"Please tell me how I can get back my powers. I won't survive the next few hours and I would like to save myself and my baby for at least the next few hours." I continued.

Sue's eyes widened and she looked at me, "You're pregnant? And what do you mean you won't survive the next few hours? How much time do you have?"

"An hour, maybe." I sighed. I looked at her and nodded, "I'm pregnant. Now's not the time to talk about that, though." I looked back at the surfer, "Do we have deal?"

He nodded.

"We have to talk to the guys and plan some type of rescue." Sue said.

"I have a plan." I told her and then said to the Surfer, "You'll be outta here soon."

We went back to the room.


	21. Rescuing the Silver Surfer

Little More

((AN: Getting really close! Do not own))

"And the board is what's drawing it here." Sue finished explaining most of it.

"How do you fight something that can eat planets?" Johnny asked.

"We have to get to the board and get it away from here before it's too late." Reed answered.

"Well do you think the general will go for that?" Ben asked.

"He'll have no choice." Reed said.

"No, he won't. And Reed, if you don't mind, I have an idea to get the board and the surfer outta here." I finally spoke up.

"What's your idea?" Reed asked intrigued. I started telling them what I had of the plan so far.

Ben opened the door, "Hey you, c'mere. Let me ask you somethin'" Ben knocked him out. He would be up in a couple of hours. We ran out of the room and ran down the hall. A wall flew our way. Johnny pulled outta the way. It hit Ben though.

"Ben." We yelled turning around.

The circle shaped piece of wall was kicked down. "Okay that one hurt."

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked looking around.

"Back here." We heard him say. Ben moved out of the wall. Reed was as flat as cardboard. He went back to his normal size and got out of the wall.

"My bad." Ben said.

We all made our way to the surfer. Suddenly Sue stopped, "Reed." She was looking at something. I stopped to see what she was looking at. It was Hager; half of him was gone.

"Victor…" Reed shook his head.

"We need to get the board back." I said. The guys looked at me odd.

"She made a deal with surfer." Sue told them, not telling them exactly what it was and sticking to the plan, I suggested on the way to the guys; "We need to get the Surfer. He's the only one who knows the board's power."

"Even if we break him out of this place, how are we gonna catch up ta Victor?" Ben asked.

Reed and I smiled lightly thinking of our new toy. "Leave that to me." Reed replied and got out his PDA and sent for it. He nodded at me when he was done. We ran to the Surfer.

Ben broke through the wall and we went into the room where the surfer was being contained. Sue put the soldiers guarding him into miniature force fields.

Ben broke through the glass that the surfer was contained in. "This may be the luckiest day of your life."

"The lock's a laser thumb print scanner." Reed said looking at the thing.

"I'll get him off." I got out a little make-up kit; I had stashed it here when Sue and I came here the first time.

"Now isn't the time for make-up, Britt." Ben said a little annoyed.

"You'd be surprised what make up can do." I replied looking through my bag, "Now the last good thumb print should still be on there, so, a little blush," I said taking out the blush and applying it to the scanner, "a pore strip," I took off a pore strip and applied it to the scanner pressing it down, "and wah-la." The surfer was released. I put my blush and pore strips away. Everyone except the surfer looked at me strangely. I shrugged, "I enjoy being a girl."

Reed and I helped him out of the room and down the hallway. He couldn't move much on his own.

"What the hell is going on?" The GI Jane stopped us, with her gun aimed at us. "Where is General Hager?"

"Hager's dead, Blondie." I told her annoyed.

"If we don't get him outta here we're all gonna be." Ben told her.

"Frankie," Johnny said walking towards her. She pointed the gun at him. He stopped, "The world's literally at stake here. Ya have ta trust us. Please."

She put the gun down. We ran ahead and up the stairs.

"We have to get to the roof. It should be here by now." Reed told the others.

"What should be here?" Ben asked.

"Our transportation." I answered as we ran out the door. The hemi made its way down to us.

"Holy crap." Ben said in awe and shock.

"Reed, Brittany," Johnny looked at us and then looked back at the hemi, "this is by far the coolest thing you've ever done!" He exclaimed overjoyed. He took a closer look, "Hemi?"

"Of course." Reed said, "Okay, Ben, you get inside. Johnny, you fly behind us."

"Ah, dude, you gotta let me fly this thing!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Forget about it, I'm the best pilot here, I should drive." Ben told him.

"Guys!" Sue tried to get their attention.

"Are you serious? You'd be lucky if this thing could carry you." Johnny argued.

"I could fly circles around you, fly boy."

"You both can forget about flying it, because I'm flying it! I helped build it, I did the test runs, I fly the hemi." I told them walking over to them, getting into the argument as well.

"You never went to flight school. You don't even know how to fly a plane. You'd crash it before it got up in the air." Johnny argued.

"And this is coming from the guy who crashed a flight simulator." I retorted.

"You're not flying it." Johnny said. "I am."

"Neither are you are flying this thing. I am the best pilot here, I fly the thing."

"Shut up!"

We all looked at Reed. "And move it!" He continued walking to the hemi with the Surfer. "I'm drivin'"

We all looked at each other. Johnny and I shrugged. Ben back and I got in front of Sue and the Surfer, and Johnny flamed on. We flew off.


	22. It's the End of the World as We Know It

Little More

((AN: Wow almost done! Does not own!))

"Okay, we're now official enemies of the United States of America, Victor's out their somewhere with unlimited power, and we have a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than 24 hours. Did I miss anything?" Ben went over all of the problems.

"Nope. I think you covered all the bases." I replied.

"I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail. He's headed over southeast china." Reed informed us, "Hang on." He put the hemi into hyper-drive.

"Norrin Rad." The Surfer said. Sue and I looked at him.

"What?" We asked.

"I was once called Norrin Rad."

"Norrin, we're going to need your help to save our world. Do you understand?" Sue said.

Suddenly a large sum of energy hit us, the hemi went down a bit and then stopped.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

Victor flew in front of us.

"Victor, the board is drawing the destroyer here! You have to give it up!" Reed called to him.

"You know I've never been the giving type, Reed." Victor retorted.

"Clearly!" I scoffed. They all glared at me. Johnny and Ben rolled their eyes.

"Hold on!" Reed told us as he plunged us down. Victor took another shot at us.

"We're sittin' ducks!" Ben exclaimed.

"We're gonna have to split up!" Reed exclaimed and hit the button.

"What?" Sue exclaimed.

"Are you insane?" I exclaimed a beat after.

"This outta be fun." Ben said.

"Stay close to me, Sue." Reed exclaimed.

"This is not gonna turn out well." I said as I flew after Reed and Sue. Ben was right behind me. We surrounded Victor. Reed tried to get Victor to give Norrin back his board but his response was not what he wanted.

"Let's all go for a spin!" Victor said maliciously. He used the powers he got from the board to spin us as if we were trapped in the strong gusts of a tornado and he was in the eye, and then he threw us screaming into Hong Kong and each making our own crash landing.

Norrin and I were the first ones out of our parts of the hemi. I went over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. Thank you." And then he changed the subject "You will get your powers back. Very soon."

"Oh, thank you."

"How much time do you have?"

"Not long." I replied looking down.

"Norrin! Brittany!"

We looked ahead of us Victor had something that resembled a spear in his hand and was throwing it towards us. Sue ran in front of us, putting up a force-field. But it went right through her.

"Sue!" I exclaimed as it went right through her and I couldn't have done a single thing to stop it. I had no powers. I caught her as she fell and helped her down. The guys rushed over to us.

"Oh my god!" Johnny exclaimed as he landed.

Reed took Sue in his arms, repeating her name, as he watched her use a force-field to take out the blade.

"Johnny don't touch her." Ben warned. Who knows what fire could do to her know. There were multiple things. He backed up.

"Reed find a way to get the board." She told him in a pained voice after she got the blade out.

"Sue, I…" He started.

"He is here." Norrin said. Johnny, Ben and I looked up. The destroyer looked like a giant storm cloud from what we could see.

"Reed," Ben tried to get Reed's attention. "Reed…"

"Victor's gotta have a pulsing matter linking him to his board. We take it out, we can separate him from his board." Reed told us. Reed was looking at Johnny.

"He's too strong for me." Johnny exclaimed.

"I could wail on him if I got close enough but he can see me comin' from a mile away." Ben said.

"It would take all of us." Reed said.

"Most of us…" I corrected.

"Maybe just one of us."

We all looked at Johnny.

"We don't know what it could do to you." Reed argued.

"That could land in disastrous consequences." I agreed with Reed.

"Let's not make this about me." He replied. He did not say it cheekily of in a smart-ass tone. He was being mature. We nodded. Reed, Sue, and Ben each gave him their powers.

Johnny's POV:

"Be careful, Johnny." Brittany said.

I nodded, "I will. Look after Sue while I'm gone."

"I will." She nodded. I turned invisible and flew up to Doom.

"To quote a friend of mine, 'It's clobberin' time.'" I said as I turned visble taking Victor by surprise. I socked him using Ben's powers. And then hit him again using Reeds. He flew back a bit. When he came back he used all the force he had. I flew back. I used Reed's powers and grabbed a building to keep from flying further. I flew towards him. I used Reed's powers to keep him still and started hitting him as if he we a human punching bag and heated up. The board dropped.

Brittany's POV:

Reed and I sat together with Sue. Reed was holding on to her. She was making short light breaths. I could help but feel remorse, guilt; her death was partly my fault. I had been paying attention. I had pulled her away in time. She wasn't supposed to die. But she did. She was gone and the world was going to end.

"You've gotta go." Reed said. I looked at Reed, he was looking at Norrin. Norrin waved his hand over Sue using her powers on her. He looked at me and then nodded. He was going to finish our deal. And then he evaporated through me. My powers were back and my child and I, I know are going to be just fine.

The Surfer looked at Reed, "Treasure each day you have with her. Tell her she was right. We do have a choice." He flew up and into the destroyer with Johnny was right on his tail to give him a hand.

"Hi…" Sue said as she opened her eyes.

"Hi..." Reed said happy she was alright.

"What did I miss?" She asked looking around.

"We did it!" Johnny exclaimed when he got back as he looked around. Ben and I went over to him.

"Great Job Kid!" Ben patted him on the back. Johnny jumped in surprise looking at himself and Ben to see if there was a power change.

"I'm not changing!" Johnny exclaimed over joyed. He touched Ben again to see if he got the same result, he did. He laughed happily and kissed Ben on the head and hugged him. It was quite a funny sight to see.

Ben put him down, "Now you're makin me uncomfortable."

Johnny raised his hands and backed away. He saw Sue and ran and hugged her. Ben hugged me and we made our way over. Ben and Reed hugged. Sue and I hugged. Johnny and I looked at each other and nodded. I congratulated him and that was it. No hug, no nothing.


	23. Staying a Team

Little More

((An: Holy crap so close! Do not own!))

"So this is it…We all go our separate ways." Ben said as we started to walk down the street.

"No." Reed said.

"No." Sue said.

"Nope." I said also.

"No?" Ben asked.

"No?" Johnny was a beat after him.

"If it wasn't for the team the whole world would be gone by now." Reed explained.

"We can't run away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect. This is who we are." Sue chimed in.

"We can't throw that away because it conflicts with some of the things we want." I added.

"That's what I've been saying." Johnny said.

"What happened to normal life, a family?" Ben asked us.

"Who says you have to be normal to be a family?" Reed replied.

Reed's POV:

"So, you up for another media circus wedding?" Sue asked. "Fifth times the charm."

"No." I looked down shaking my head and then looked between Britt and Sue, "I got a better idea. Britt, how would you like to plan everything this time? I've heard you know a thing or two about weddings and have been in your fair share. How would you feel about being hired?"

"You'd still be the maid of honor." Sue added.

"This is one's on the house!" She exclaimed happily and ran ahead of us excited.

"She looked like someone just told her Christmas arrived early." Ben laughed

"I think it was more like someone told her Christmas was now celebrated everyday instead of once a year." Johnny laughed as well.

Brittany's POV:

It was one in the morning when I finished making all of the arrangements for the wedding. I just had one more to make. I picked up my blackberry and went to my contacts. I scrolled down to one of my closer friends; the only one I knew would make a big enough impression. I pressed call.

After a couple of rings, he picked up, "Hey Brittany, it's been awhile. It's good to hear from you."

"Hey. It's good to talk to you too. I need a favor."

The next morning I showed Reed and Sue the arrangements.

"What do you think?" I asked Reed and Sue, showing them pictures of everything. It was two days before their 'I Do'. It was the soonest I could get everything arranged.

"The setting's beautiful." Sue commented.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be perfect."

"Everything's perfect. You did an amazing job." Reed smiled.

"Great. Thank you. I'm glad you both are happy." I smiled, "Sue, we'll be getting your dress tomorrow morning."

"Okay, what time?"

"Around ten," I answered standing, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go pick up my date from the airport. He'll be arriving in a few minutes."

"You're not going with Johnny?" Sue asked surprised.

"Nope. We both have different dates as far as I know." I replied.

"After everything, you two are still fighting?" Reed asked.

"I guess." I shrugged, "And apparently Jake and Kate will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Did I miss something? Where has she been? I haven't heard anything from her."

"She and Jake eloped. They just ended their honeymoon." Sue giggled. My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"I have a date to get. Bye." I left to go to the airport.

I made it just in time. His flight had just come in and he was just getting out of the jet.

"Tony!" I called his name and ran over to him. He hugged me.

"It's good to see you, Britt. Or should I call you Aquamarine now that's what the rest of the world's been calling you." Tony chuckled.

"I'd rather you not call me that. That would be as bad as me referring to you as Iron Man all the time. You must admit it would get a little annoying."

He smirked and nodded.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He agreed.


	24. Flaming Bouquet

Little More

((AN: It's almost done. One more chapter after this. Wow...do not own.))

This time the wedding went off without a glitch. No press. No nothing so far. Everything was perfect. Johnny escorted Sue down the aisle and then stood by his date, Frankie, the army girl. She looked better in the uniform. I promised Reed and Ben that I'd be polite to her. For some reason that is beyond me, I don't like her at all. I stood next to my date which stirred up a little bit of attention with everyone as soon as they saw who it was. Ben and Johnny were not happy that Tony was my date, not many were. I liked my date and that's all that matters.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Reed Richards" The priest started. 'I forgot Sue and Johnny were catholic…Well they are half Irish and half Italian…' Reed's phone started to ring. "and Sue Storm together" My phone rang. No our phones were not linked to a satellite, they were linked to our main computer. We both got our phones to check what it was.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"Venice is sinking into the Adriatic." We replied at the same time. Reed was more distressed, my reply was more matter-of-factly.

"Oh boy that's a biggie…" Ben said

"Could we just skip to the end?" Sue asked the priest.

"Uh…yeah…Love these two share-"

"No the very end." Reed interrupted.

"Uh…You have the rings?" The priest asked. Ben gave Reed Sue's ring, I gave Sue Reed's. They slipped the rings on each other's ring fingers and waited for the priest to pronounce them man and wife, when he was silent, they looked at him. "Oh, yeah, I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride." Sue kissed Reed.

She pulled away, "Okay…We should get out of here."

Ben said goodbye to Alicia and kissed her lightly. He followed them.

"Want some help?" Tony asked me.

"Nah, we got it covered, thank you though. I'll see you later?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, see ya Tony." I kissed his cheek and went and followed the others.

Sue whispered something to Reed, then she gave me a look and signaled to the crowed of girls. I looked at her with a 'what' sort of look and then joined the other girls. "Ready?" She asked. Sue turned and tossed the bouquet. It was coming right for me. I was going to get it this time. I got pushed to the ground by Frankie. And she moved to catch it.

"Heads up, Johnny." Ben warned him. Johnny set the bouquet on fire. The girls let it fall to the ground.

"Sorry." Johnny said. I put the bouquet out and picked it up. It didn't count, but why let them completely die. "Reflex." Johnny gave an excuse. I got up and hopped into the hemi next to Johnny. As we flew off, the people waved, we soared up and split off, leaving behind a 5 in the sky.

Johnny and I looked at each other and then rolled our eye and then looked away.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Johnny sighed in annoyance.

"I'm driving on the way back."

"I don't think so."

"Yes I am"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."


	25. Oh Happily Ever After Do I End Up Happy

Little More

((An: Well guys, for waiting you wait so long with this, this chapter in Word, is 35 pages. 35 FREAKING PAGES! YOU BETTER ENJOY AND REVIEW! THIS DROVE US CRAZY!))

((An2: We don't own the Fantastic Four, just Britt and Kate and a few others...))

((An3: This is the last chapter.))

Chapter Twenty – Five: Oh, Happily Ever After, do I end up happy?

Saving Venice was a piece of cake. Easier than my love life at the moment. When we got back to New York, Johnny and I were still not on good terms, so I asked Tony to meet me at my favorite restaurant. He agreed without hesitation and said he'd pick me up at seven. That only gave me an hour to shower, dress, and get ready. On a normal day when I've not just come back from a rescue mission, that wouldn't be so bad. I look like a mess! As soon as we got back to the Baxter Building, I ran inside straight to the elevator and kept pressing the elevator button. A force-field surrounded the button right before I was about to press it again.

"Where's the fire?" Sue asked chuckling.

"Literally, He's standing behind you. Figuratively, I'm going out to dinner with Tony in an hour and I look like a mess!" I replied as the doors opened.

"You don't look that bad...and couldn't you just teleport?" She said with a small chuckle.

"I teleport, me and everything I'm holding get soaked. I paid too much for these Jimmy Choo's for them to get wet and ruined. The dress, I'm holding I got it dry-cleaned in Venice so I wouldn't have to wash it. I get it wet, I have to dry it, that would be no problem if Johnny hadn't broken the dryer." I replied calmly with a tiny bit of edge when mentioning Johnny's catastrophe with the dryer, shooting a glare at him.

Johnny caught the glare and rolled his eyes.

"That makes sense. That's a pretty dress by the way..."

"Thanks." I smiled happily. "At first it was way too much, I mean who would buy a dress for two thousand dollars?" Sue gave me a look. "Okay, I bought the three thousand dollar Vera, but it was Vera! I couldn't resist it was saying buy me."

"You might want to get that checked out." Johnny commented.

I ignored him, "Anyway, I flirted with the guy who was selling me the dress and started bartering with him and I got it for a hundred." I finished telling Sue, extremely happy with myself.

"Wow Britt. You really do have high taste..."

"Thanks...I'm starting to think it's more part of a shopping addiction than anything."

"Well there is that closet of yours..." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but 28 of them were bridesmaid dresses that I didn't technically buy."

"Why did you keep all of them?" She asked.

"Because one day, someday, god knows when, it's going to my day and I hope they'll all be there for me, in the dresses I wore for them."

"28 bridesmaids... That will be a sight to see."

"Yeah..."

"How are you by the way?"

"Fine?" I replied not really understanding what she was asking.

"I meant with the pregnancy."

"Oh...Um, according to the last doctor's appointment I had, I'm having twins. They picked up two heart beats on the monitor." I replied, and then thought I'd show Sue the discovery I made in Venice. "And apparently powers are hereditary."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

I snapped my fingers, a flame appeared. I snapped them again, it changed to steam. "I discovered that in Venice."

Sue's eyes widened a bit, "Well then. That's a good thing to know."

"Yeah, I mean all I can do is the snapping bit, if I say flame on obviously nothing happens. But still, it's kinda cool, I've always wondered about having fire powers." I snapped again and then extinguished it. "I will definitely have to look more into this later tonight."

"Any other side effects we should know about?" Sue asked.

"None that I can think of." I replied as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and I ran up to my room passing Jake. "Hi Jake. Bye Jake." I greeted as I sprinted past.

**Johnny's POV: **

I shook my head, and walked over to Jake, "Ignore her. She has a date."

"Yeah, I gathered that and it's with Stark. I think we should talk."

"What about, dude?"

"...I know about Britt." Jake replied seriously.

"Know what exactly?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"She's preg-"

I cut him off before he finished, "I know dude. But don't go blabbing it to the world now..."

"She looks it. Nobody had to tell me."

"She looks it? She's not showing anything..."

"She's filling out. And she's pissed with you. It was a lucky guess. When I asked her about it, she went all pale and said bye. Dude, you know OCD she is. What were you thinking?"

"A lot of things..."

"Was get your girlfriend pregnant was one of them? Cause that's what happened, but she dumped your ass after she found out."

"You think I don't know that? Believe me I-"

"SUE!" We heard a cry coming from Britt's room. Sue rushed over. Britt came out, "It doesn't fit! I tried it on yesterday and now it doesn't fit! I tried on some of my other dresses and they don't fit either."

"Let's see if you fit in some of my older dresses fit you." Sue replied.

"How do I not fit in my dresses now?" Britt asked as they walked over to Sue's room.

"It's the 6 to 10 meals you eat a day coming back to haunt you." Sue joked

"I guess my eating habits are justified now that I'm eating for three." Britt laughed as she shut the door.

"Three?" Jake looked at me surprised.

I rubbed the back of my head, "She found out it was twins..."

"Twins? Wow...Have you talked to her about it at all? How are you guys going to work that out, man? Easiest way is to get back together."

"He only wants us to get back together cause he owes Kate almost a thousand dollars if we don't end up married." Britt said coming over to us in a blue strapless dress of Sue's "It keeps growing every year it takes. It's gonna be a thousand dollars next year, isn't that right, Jake?"

Jake sighed, "How'd you find out?"

"Methods of persuasion and four years of blackmail all piled up."

"You're willful and malicious."

"Good thing I'm a hero then. Cause if I were a villain, you'd be screwed."

"Oo I'm so scared..." Jake teased.

Brittany drenched him and then stopped after he was soaking wet. "We've known each other for years. We've known each other since we kids Jake. I know everything about you. Every ballet lesson you ever had, ice skating, tap, jazz, swing...Need I continue?"

"You're evil...Those dance lessons we're supposed to between you and me. Or shall I mention your years of Lacrosse and Baseball, not Softball, but Baseball, only girl on the team, and captain of Lacrosse. You have your dirty little secrets too, Brittany. Need I continue?"

"Go ahead. I'm not ashamed of mine. I needed to get anger and aggression out somehow and they wouldn't let me in rugby. Goodbye gentlemen." She smiled and left.

"She's a pistol." Jake laughed, "Does she do this to you?"

"Every damn day..."

"Did you have the feeling to do it again? Cause I must say apart from getting wet, I liked it, don't tell Kate, but it was kinda hot and I'd do it again if I were single...But I'm very married, in love, and happy with my wife...But damn dude..."

"Wait wait wait...married? When did that happen?"

"Kate and I eloped a little while back, just got back from the honeymoon a few days ago...Why do I want to get drenched again? What do you think she's gonna do with Tony? She looks like she's asking for it."

"I could always dry you off.." I snapped my fingers, showing him a flame, "I don't know what goes through that girls head anymore..."

"That's okay. I'm fine...By the way she's dressed I think she's thinking about sex. A lot of it. Like all night long-"

"Shut it! I really hadn't want to think about it thank you!"

"What does it bother you? You have Frankie now. Not much compared to what just walked out that door. I know you can beat the crap out of me, you're taller and bigger than I am, but damn dude, if I were you and had what you had with her, I would have never let her go. I wouldn't care if we fought every day, it'd be worth it. She has too much pride to ask you to come back and would never. You love her, but you choose the the blonde athletic twit and you know I'm right. If you didn't you would be jealous and angry with me right now."

I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pushed him against the wall roughly. He had pretty much told me that I had royally fucked up my life, and frankly, though I knew it, I didn't want to hear it. I raised my fist, watched my best friend since high school scrunch up his face waiting for the blow, and proceeded to punch the wall next to his head.

"Sorry, Johnny, but you needed to hear that. You and Frankie, there's nothing there and you know it. And you know as well as I do, Brittany, as corny as it sounds, is your other half."

"Half the time it doesn't feel like it." I shook my head and let him go, "I have a date tonight as well...I'll talk to you later..."

"It wouldn't be right if you guys didn't fight. She's stubborn; you've both got terrible tempers. And you're like Yin and Yang. They complete each other can't have one without the other. And I know you have a date, I called Britt earlier."

"You know too much if you ask me..."

"If you have problem with it then you should talk to Britt, which you should be doing anyway. I'll let you get to that date with Frankie. Great choice, man, you managed to find a polar opposite of the perfect woman for you. Talk to you later!" Jake smiled and walked out the door.

"I swear those two were twins in another life." I muttered thinking of Jake and Britt.

**Brittany's POV:**

Being out with Tony was fun. He was brilliant...and a lot like Johnny. Why the heck hadn't I noticed that one before? The only difference that I've noticed so far is I can talk gadgets and machines with Tony that I could never talk about with Johnny.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"I heard from a little bird that you really enjoy Chinatown, and I know a small little place that has the best dumplings you've ever eaten..." He answered with a sly smile.

My jaw dropped slightly, I was happily surprised. I wasn't expecting Chinatown. I love Chinatown; Johnny hated it so we really never went. "That sounds amazing."

"Good...and anything you see that you just have to have I don't mind getting for you as well..." He took my arm and started walking.

"You don't have to get me anything Tony. Thank you though." I smiled at the offer.

"You've changed since I last saw you."

"Not much."

"It's a good change."

"Thanks..." I looked down, a closed mouth smile on my face, my hair shading to a nice rosy pink.

"You really do wear your emotions on your sleeve, well in this case your hair..." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I softly chuckled.

"I think it's cute..."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

He smiled and put his arm around my waist, "You're very welcome."

**Johnny's POV:**

I met Frankie at quarter to eight. I was a little early, but she didn't seem to mind as far as I could tell. I must admit Jake's words echoed through my mind. I wonder if he did that for a reason.

"So where are we going Johnny?" She asked, looping her arm in mine, and holding it tightly. It kind of bothered me, though I don't know why.

"Le Bernardin. It's a seafood place. It's supposed to have some of the best seafood in New York." I told her. I was going to take her to place Britt would never go near. She hated seafood, Frankie liked it a lot. I haven't had it in a while.

"That's nice. I like seafood." I just nodded, hands tucked into my pockets. Stupid Jake had put me in a bad mood now, all I could think of was Britt and what he had said about her.

**Brittany's POV: **

Dinner was going great. The date was one of the best I have ever been on. The food was amazing and Tony and I could carry on a good conversation. Everything was going well, until well...I asked him if he wanted some salt, he said no. I started to get some for me, unexpectedly his leg brushed against mine and the salt went into his eyes. As much as I tried to help I couldn't and the date ended shortly after.

**Johnny's POV:**

The date was going well enough, we didn't fight over everything, and anything, and the food was pretty good. Though, while I was eating, Frankie decided to play footsie, causing me to spit flaming wine out and toward her direction. She was running out before I could say anything.

Brittany's POV:

I went back to the Baxter Building, opened the door, and found myself face to face with Johnny.

"Hey... Um, you're back early..." I replied not really knowing what to say to him. I wasn't expecting to see him back this early. By the look on his face when he saw me, he didn't expect me either. I closed the door behind me. "...Are you hungry at all?" There wasn't much to the dinner I had.

"Eh...I didn't eat much so yeah, I could use a bite...you?" He stuffed his hand into his pockets, like he normally did when he was thinking about something, "Too busy to eat or something?" He mumbled, but I still heard him.

I looked at him confused. "No, not really, I mean we walked around Chinatown for a bit, but dinner didn't last very long." I replied vaguely. I didn't really want to be teased about the accident. "No what would you like to eat? I can make pasta, pasta, pasta, and pasta. Depending on what we have in the fridge, I can make salad."

He shivered at the thought of Chinatown, "That all? Didn't stop by his place first, take a tour, try out his bed or anything like that..." His eyes narrowed slightly, as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"His place? Tour? Try Out His Bed?" I looked at him as if he were nuts, I didn't know whether to be pissed or to laugh at the idea. No offence to Tony, he's great, but not enough to have sex. I like him, but not that much. "Are you kidding?" I laughed.

"What? Jake said..." I groaned, realizing what I had just said, "Damn him."

"What did Jake say to you? That I'd sleep with Tony? Oh, please." I replied and then looked at his face, "Oh my gosh, are you jealous?" I thought about my question for a second and then said, "Why would you be jealous? You have Frankie...Now do you want pasta? Cause that's that all I can make."

"I don't want to talk about that..." He turned away and shrugged, "Pasta's fine..."

"Okay..." I replied oddly not knowing what to say to him.

**Johnny's POV:**

This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe what Jake had done to me, that sneaky bastard. He just wanted to win the bet. I wouldn't mind if he did though. Britt's hand was waving in front of my face, I caught it and narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"You were staring at the wall, and the elevator stopped. Can I have my hand back?" She said quietly, a little bit of worry lined her voice. I let go of her hand and brushed past her into the penthouse. "What is with you? Usually I'm the one with the attitude problem. I'm trying to be nice. I haven't made any snarky comments. You've been rude since we ran into each other. I'm doing my best here. I don't have the energy to argue with you and I don't want to because I can tell your date sucked as bad and was as short as mine was. I'm really trying here, Johnny, can you please cut me a little slack? I don't have the energy to argue with you anymore." She said following me into the penthouse. Her tone was calm, but she sounded kind of hurt.

"You're date sucked too? Probably not as bad as mine..." I chuckled lightly, thinking now that spitting out flaming wine was a little funny.

"Yours could not be any worse than mine. You didn't accidentally injure your date like I did." She quickly covered her mouth. I'm guessing she didn't want me to know. Her hair changed to a snow white because of embarrassment.

I burst out laughing, "Oh nice hun! Though I got close to it...I spit flaming wine at her."

"Don't hun me! I actually feel bad for what I did to Tony! I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you'd start laughing..." She looked like she wanted to say more, but decided not to.

"Keep going. Keeping stuff in will just harm you in the end..." I said, waiting for the verbal onslaught.

"I've said everything I needed to. I'm going to be a lady and be polite. Have I said everything I wanted to, no not really, but I've said everything I needed to." She replied. It wasn't what I was expecting from her, it was dignified and kind of political.

"Well that was unexpected..."

"That's because you didn't think about the possibility that even though I am not quite fond of Frankie and your choice to date her, I won't say anything about it. I'm a lady, or at least I try to be, I won't insult her. I can insult you, but as I already told you I'm too tired to argue."

"Just doesn't seem like you..."

She shrugged, "I don't know what else to say."

I decided to change the subject to something else. Something, well one of the things, that was bothering me, "How long have you known Jake? Have you known him longer than high school?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave me a 'you didn't know look', "I've known Jake for twenty years."

I arched an eyebrow, "How come I didn't know...he is my best friend after all..."

"I don't know. You never asked. I always thought you knew."

**Brittany's POV:**

"Well...whatever...I think I need a drink..." He walked to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine, along with two glasses, "Want some?"

"I'm pregnant, you asshole! I can't drink, moron!" I retorted angrily.

"I've heard that you can have like one drink a night...or something..." He chuckled.

"And I'm not going to chance anything on hearsay."

"Suit yourself..." He poured a glass then started drinking from the bottle

"That's disgusting!" I exclaimed, taking the bottle from him. "Didn't anyone tell you not to drink from the bottle?" I put the cork on it and put it in the fridge. "Oh wait, it's you, you don't listen to anything anyone tells you." I got the ingredients to cook the spaghetti and the recipe for the meat sauce. Sue had given it to me a long time ago. It had been in their family for years. Their great-great-grandmother brought with her from Italy. It was one of the two recipes I did get from Sue, the other was corned-beef and cabbage from their dad's side of the family. I got out the spaghetti and the salt. I grabbed the pot from one of them cabinets under the counter.

"Ouch...there are those spear words..."

I smiled, "Yeah, they are. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, stopping them never worked in the past...so why try now?"

"You've never even tried...It was never that hard to either..." I mumbled as I started to prepare the food, "…I'm making one of his favorite foods the exact way you've had it for years, not that he'd notice."

"What'd you say, hun? Didn't quite catch that..." He said taking another gulp from the wine bottle, which I don't know how he got back.

I sighed; I might as well tell him. "You never tried. It was never hard to stop them. You don't notice much, for example, I'm making your favorite dish, exactly how you've had it for years. Sue gave me the recipe and taught me how to make it a year ago. We hadn't got to Corned Beef and Cabbage yet, you and I were in the middle of huge argument over St. Patrick's Day. So we decided not to..." I responded quietly.

I heard the bottle clink against the table, "Thanks..."

"For what?" I asked confused, turning around.

"Everything I haven't thanked you for..."

"That's a lot of thank you's... And it's fine, I never did them because I wanted a thank you."

"But you deserve them..."

I looked down, I could help but slightly smile; my hair started turn pink at the tips.

"Cute blush..."

"Shut up, Johnny. I am not blushing." I retorted, "Why would I be?"

"Cause I'm flattering you...you always liked that..."

_'Compliments + Me = Must Blush. The flattery was never the thing that made me blush. It was just him. It was always him, but he never saw that.' _

"You are so oblivious." I rolled my eyes, turning back around. I made the water from the sink flow directly into the pot. I put the spaghetti in and turned on the stove.

"You know...you are like the perfect size..." He whispered in my ear, I hadn't even heard him move. I jumped slightly and turned around to face him. "What are you talking about? Are you buzzed already...you've only had..." I looked over at the now empty bottle, "A whole bottle of mumph!" My last words were cut off at Johnny kissed me. Not too hard, but hard enough that I couldn't pull away right away. As much as I tried to get myself to pull away, I couldn't do it. I had wanted this for so long and he had kissed me like this since he first flew. He pinned me against the fridge and just kept kissing me. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but respond. I reluctantly pulled away. "Johnny, we can't do this..." I replied quietly, as much as I didn't want to I had to say it. We're not together anymore, it wasn't right or fair to Frankie and Tony.

"Why not...? We're finally talking...not fighting...and I miss you..." I murmured against my shoulder, giving my skin soft kisses. His arms wrapped around my waist gently holding me firmly to him.

"We're dating other people. It's not fair to them. We decided to break up and date other people." I replied softly.

"As far as I can tell, both of those people, after tonight, won't want anything to do with us..."

"I have a date with Tony tomorrow. The injury didn't scare him away. He likes me a lot, Johnny."

His kisses stopped, though he didn't let go of me for a moment. Finally his arms slipped from around my waist, and I heard him mutter something about not being hungry anymore, before he left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Johnny...I really am..." I said softly as I turned off the stove. I poured out the contents. Cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed.

The next morning I got out of bed still thinking about what had happened. I spent all night lying awake thinking about Johnny, Tony and me.

**Johnny's POV:**

I groaned, my head hurt a lot. "Damn hangover..." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen to get some pain meds.

"Here, this will help cure the hangover, just don't ask me what's in it." Brittany said softly, giving me a reddish orange drink. I didn't even notice she was in here. "Would you like some thing to eat? I baked scones this morning. I might not be able to cook, but I've heard my baking's not have bad." I looked at the scones rest atop of the stove. The whole kitchen smelled of cinnamon and chocolate.

I took the drink slowly, eyeing her up, "Thanks...and sorry for passing out before dinner was ready...and thanks I guess for putting me to bed too..." I took a sip of the drink, and started coughing.

She looked at me very confused. "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Huh? You were making dinner...and I must have passed out because I had the strangest dream..."

"What was your dream about?" She asked casually.

"Well...you were making dinner...and we were talking...civilly for once...and suddenly I wanted to kiss you...so I did...that's where it ended..."

"And that's what happened last night. You pinned me against the fridge and we started making out and I stopped it..." She added.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "You're joking right?"

"I'm not. I don't joke about things I don't get much sleep over."

I paled a bit. Though I knew that somewhere deep down I wanted her back, I didn't think I would just right out and kiss her like that, "I...I'm sorry Britt...for doing that..."

"It's fine...It wasn't that you kissed me anyway...It was more of what you said, but I'm betting it was the wine talking anyway so, it really doesn't matter."

"What did I say..."

"It's not important..." She replied and then changed the subject, "You should eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

I sat down, staring at my drink, "Not really hungry..."

"You are so stubborn. Does it really matter to you what you said? It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like you told me you loved me at all while you were trying to get some. You said you missed me. You said I was the perfect size. You were happy that we weren't fighting. Not once during that time while you were kissing me and trying to seduce me, did you ever mention an 'I love you'. Nor really have you ever when we are doing that, now that I think about it. You say everything but that. Of course you didn't learn the phrase 'thank you' until last night. You weren't even really nice and agreeable until you had like half a bottle of wine. Straight from the bottle! You poured yourself a glass and then drank from the bottle. You drank a whole thing of Lambrusco and then decided that you missed me and wanted me. Lovely, huh? But why would that be important to you, it shouldn't be important to me but it is and I can't for the life of me figure out why. I have someone who's really good to me and I can have great conversations with and then I have you and I can't for the life of me get you out of my head, especially after last night and I don't know why." She exclaimed frustrated. Her hands were on fire. "And I can't get this to stop. Every time I get upset, they do this!" She motioned to her hands.

"Take a deep breath and calm down...that'll help with the hands..." He whispered, staring at the table. She took a deep breath and started to count quietly, when she reached eight her hands started to cool down. She quietly thanked me afterward.

"I learned that trick after burning a few good shirts...and about what you said...I'm pretty sure I wasn't trying to seduce you...that was probably pretty far from my mind...pregnant girls and sex don't really mix well..."

"And this coming from the man who had to be told what happened last night. You really are that thick aren't you? All muscle and no brain. Pregnant women can have sex. Look it up if you don't believe me. And that is what exactly was on your mind last night, that and you drank a whole bottle of wine, or you wouldn't have kissed me the way you did or said what you said."

"I never said that they couldn't! I just said I didn't like it! Get your hearing fixed."

**Brittany's POV:**

"My hearing's just fine. And from what I've noticed you don't like a lot of things, of course there is the exception when you're drunk beyond belief when you actually start to care for those things. You might wanna work on that. A drinking problem can lead to a very bad end. But wait you've already done that, you had too much to drink the night you got me pregnant!" I retorted. The doctors had told me the night of conception along with around what date they would be born.

"I don't have a drinking problem! If anyone has a problem here it's you! All you do is criticize and complain about everything! How does he stand it!" He stood up from the table and glared at me.

"I complain? Oh please you invented the word. And if you don't like it you change it even though everyone else does. Or better yet, your biggest problem of all: womanizing! You don't know how to treat women with respect at all. You take what you can and move on to what you think is better. You're going to have to move soon because you've slept with every woman in New York."

"At least I have a life! All you ever did and still do is study, and work! That's all! I'm surprised that people know your name!"

"Well, next time you're giving a lecture series on social graces, would you let me know? Cause I'll sign up." I retorted, "And I wouldn't call what you have a life."

"If you have a life then why aren't you dating or seeing anyone?"

"I'm dating Tony!" I exclaimed.

"Have you slept with one person since we broke up?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? That will prove I'm over you because I fucked somebody? You've slept with almost every woman in New York and that's not turning me into a faint memory for you. Besides I will make love with somebody when it is making love. Not the way you do it like you're out for revenge or something!"

"Where the hell do you come up with this bull! It's just like you women! Coming up with theories and stories that are never true! What the hell did I ever do to you to make you act like a bitch! Ever?"

"You know what, I've tried to be civil with you for a while, but that's exhausting. Even if it was just pretense."

"Being amicable isn't in our blood. I've realized we're not friends. Friends have to like each other. And after everything that's happened, I could never like you."

"I could never like you either. In fact, I hate you."

"I've never hated anyone more." Johnny stepped towards me.

"Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred."

"There is a fiery pit of hatred inside of me ready to explode."

"So, it's settled then?"

"We're settled."

Half a second later his hand was at the back of my head. He pulled me towards him and kissed me like he did last night. My arms went around his neck, responding to the kiss. As soon as I started to respond, the kissed turned more passionate. He picked me up and put me on the counter, only breaking the kiss for a second or two. I reached for his jacket and started to take it off. When it was at his elbows, broke the kiss threw the jacket to floor and to kiss me again. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the second. His hands were all over my body, from my hips to my shoulders and everywhere in between. Our tongues fought against each other. His hands warmed against my skin, causing me to shiver and moan softly, I felt him smirk. I retaliated by tracing my fingers along his spine, where I knew he was sensitive. He shivered as well, especially since my hands were much colder than his back. He growled softly, and tugged on my shirt, pulling up the hem to expose my stomach. In one swift move, my shirt was on the ground. He started to trail kisses down my neck and shoulder. His tongue traced intricate patterns around my neck and shoulder, has his fingers trailed their way up my back and to my bra, and began to fiddle with the hooks. My own hands slipped underneath his thin tee shirt and felt the well tone muscles under his skin. In one move, his shirt was on the floor.

"I didn't know meal times came with a show. There was one around dinner and now one at breakfast. I'm not going to ask, but I'd rather not see anymore, especially when you two are with other people."

Johnny pulled away, and stared at me panting slightly. He glanced over at his sister, before grabbing his shirt and jacket and leaving. I watched him go then shook my head and quickly hopped off the count and pulled back on my shirt, "Sorry Sue...I don't know how that happened..."

"You have a choice to make, don't you then? Tony's down in the lobby and Johnny just left. Who are you going to go to? Better yet, who is going to make you happy? You and I will be friends no matter who you choose, but this isn't fair to either of them."

"I know it isn't. I told Johnny that last night. I should go see what's going on with Tony." With that said I left.

**Johnny's POV:**

"What was that about, Johnny?" Sue asked calmly.

He shrugged, "I don't know...just felt like it I guess..." I leaned against the balcony railing and sighed, 'No matter how much I try, I can't get her out of my head...'

"You do know you can't express every emotion you have and do everything you feel whenever you feel like it. Brittany has no clue why that just happened. She understood why it happened last night, but not now. You aren't together anymore, you can't just kiss her every time you want to. She's with Tony now and he makes her happy, Johnny." She replied.

"Mentally maybe...but I don't think she really loves him..."

"I don't know that and neither do you, I've never been able to tell what she's thinking, she might really like him, and she might love him. But that's for her to decide."

"You've known her as long as I have...when has she ever liked a guy who complements her..."

"You really are that oblivious, aren't you?"

"What?"

"She loved you for just being you. She always has. She knows every little thing about you. And everything she called you out on was true and you know it. But if you think about it, you two started to argue around the time she got pregnant."

"So she's just hormonal?"

"I can't say that is a fact for the whole disaster that is your relationship, but for part of it, yes."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. I hugged Sue, and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Sis!" I waved back to her as I ran off.

**Sue's POV:**

"What did I say?" I asked confused. I wasn't trying to give him that reaction.

**Brittany's POV:**

When I got downstairs, I found Tony with an embarrassing display of yellow and red roses, "Hey Tony. I'm surprised to see you."

"Yeah well...I felt bad about last night so I was wondering if we could redo the whole thing...?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that, Tony. I'd like that a lot."

He smiled, "Good, so let's go."

My smile widened. He took my hand and we left.

**Johnny's POV:**

I changed and raced downstairs, only to see Britt walk out the door with the wanna be superhero. That got my blood boiling, but then it hit me. I could do the same to her. I pulled out my cell and dialed Frankie's number. Luckily, she was willing to give me another chance, as long as I would pay for a new dress.

**Brittany's POV: **

Surprisingly the date went amazingly well. I don't remember ever having that much fun on a date. It wasn't very intimate, but it was fun and romantic and different. For once, I felt like a normal person, no superpowers or anything. I was me again, but I wasn't dying because of a frozen heart. We met again an hour later to go to the reception.

Tony smiled as I walked up to him, "You look very lovely."

I smiled, "You look very handsome as well."

"Ready for the party?" He took my hand and kissed it.

"I think so. Are you?"

"When I'm with you, I'm ready for anything..."

_'That's good to know.'_

"Shall we then?" I asked, referring to the reception. He smiled and kissed my cheek before leading me into the ballroom. The room was full. All of Reed and Sue's relatives were there. Almost all of their friends were there too. Jake and Kate weren't their yet and it looked like Johnny had just arrived. We were all a little early though. It didn't start till 4. It was 3:50.

"Wow...big families..."

"Sue's Italian and Irish. Her family on both sides are huge and very catholic. Most of the people are from Sue's side. Reed's family's not very big."

"That would explain it..."

"Yeah. I'm very surprised their families get along."

"Shall we mingle?"

I nodded, "That sounds good to me."

He smiled and led me through the crowd. We went over to Sue and Reed. Johnny and Frankie were over there already. "You do know Johnny doesn't like you, right?"

"And you're gonna go over there anyway?" I asked impressed, "You're brave."

"It's not like he can kill me...or really hurt me with you and his sister right there..."

"Yeah, I guess" I replied. _'He'd probably try though.'_

He smiled and led me over, extending his hand for a shake, which Reed returned, Johnny just glared. "Thank you for letting me come, and congratulations again on the marriage."

"Thank you, Tony. It's good to see you." Reed said graciously. Reed and Tony started to talk. Sue pulled me over to talk.

"Hi to you too, Sue." I said when we were outta earshot.

"I had a talk with Johnny earlier...I guess I said something that stuck with him...though I didn't think I did...you might want to be on your toes then..."

"Huh? What stuck with him?" I asked her a little worried.

"I mentioned that you all started fighting around the time you got pregnant..."

"I did break up with him the night I found out, but that was because he doesn't want kids and well, that's not good. But still, our fighting wasn't because I was hormonal. You know Johnny, it's hard not to fight with him, but that's not the reason we fought, romance was not happening and I was trying to help as strange as it sounds."

"Well I think he took it another way..."

"Like what?"

"Probably that it was hormonal...something like that I bet...but it's Johnny..."

"Yeah...Did he say why he kissed me earlier?"

"No..."

I sighed, "Let me guess the only thing he said on that subject was he felt like it or wanted to and I was there so he could, right?"

"Mostly the first one..." The next thing we knew there was a loud crash. We turned around and saw Reed and Ben holding back Johnny while Tony was lying in a broke table, holding his jaw.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. I gave Sue an apologetic look.

"What happened here?" Sue asked incredulously.

"Hot head here just punched Tony..." Ben answered.

"You what? Why?" I glared daggers at Johnny. He was such a child and if looks could kill, he'd be ten feet under dead and buried. He had no reason or right to do that to Tony.

He pushed Ben off and straightened up his suit, "He deserved it..."

"On what grounds? He's never done anything to you!"

"Why do you think? Forget it...sorry Sue..." He grabbed Frankie's hand and started to leave.

"I'm sorry Sue." I apologized and then turned to Tony and reached out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and I pulled him up. "We'd better go. I'm so sorry." We left the reception. "Are you okay?" I looked at Tony, "I am so sorry, Tony. I don't know why he did that."

"It's alright...I think I know..." He smiled, and rubbed his jaw slightly, "He still loves you...you can see it in the way he tenses up around you...and the way he looks at you..." He kissed my cheek softly.

"We broke up, it was mutual and we both moved on. He shouldn't have hit you."

"Have you really?"

I nodded, "I think so..."

"Britt...be honest with yourself..."

**Johnny's POV:**

"You still love her? Is that why you hit Tony?" Frankie asked. She was just trying trying to get things straight.

I sighed, "Frankie...I really like you and you're a really nice girl..." I placed my hands on her shoulders, "But..."

**No One's POV:**

"I can't do this." Johnny and Brittany found themselves saying to their dates.

Each of them were not willing to kiss their date when the time came, something inside of them kept saying what they were doing was completely wrong. And as hard as they tried, they found themselves thinking about each other a lot more than they had anticipated to.

Johnny left without saying another word to Frankie. He had things to sort out with Brittany. Brittany however did continue after her apology.

**Brittany's POV:**

"I like you, Tony, I really do, but the truth is I gave away my heart, my whole heart, a long time ago and I never really got it back." I told him sincerely. Johnny was the only one for me. As much as I want normality, I honestly can't see myself with anyone else. "Do you understand what I mean?"

He looked at me for a few seconds and then said, "Yeah, I think I do."

I smiled and left to find Johnny.

I searched New York City for three hours to him. Three hours walking around New York City at night. I must say it wasn't my brightest idea. I left straight from the reception to find him. I was in heels and a formal dress. No jacket; my feet killing me; and most people with common sense or street smarts don't walk around here at night. Did I mention it was raining; it started an hour after I started searching.

I found him at a bar the he, Ben, and I usually go to. He was talking to Vinny, and was the only customer Vinny had at the time. It was a quarter after midnight, it kinda made sense Johnny was the only customer. When Vinny saw me, he excused himself to the back to make a phone call to his wife. He always called before he left at one. When Johnny saw me however, I don't think he was very happy to see me. He looked surprised, but not happy.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Tony?" He asked vexed.

"Could you be nice for a second, I did search the city to find you without using my powers." I retorted, almost coolly.

He took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, go ahead. I'm listening."

I smiled a small closed mouth smile and said what I had mentally rehearsed while trying to find him, "When I was with Tony, I realized I had everything I wanted. I finally got normality back, but I had nothing that I needed. And I think what I need is with you. And I came to find you to see if you just might think so too. And if you do well…I don't have plans past that, which is new for me." I finished what I had rehearsed but I didn't feel like I had everything finished, I took a breath and decided to say my own proposal, "So, Jonathan Andrew Storm, here is my proposal: I propose we not make plans for once. I propose we give this thing another chance without trying to plan everything ahead of time. So what do you say, do you not wanna make plans with me?"

"No" He replied simply.

"I deserve that." I looked down.

"I wasn't done talking." He said and then continued. "No, I don't want not to make plans with you. I want to make plans with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. So Brittany, here's my proposal: I propose we get married. You pick the location, I pick the honeymoon. Just family and friends, no big wedding; what we had originally planned for Christmas, but several months ahead... I realized a few things as well. I realized that even though you drive me absolutely insane most of the time and you're the definition of neurotic," He said, I opened my mouth to retort, but shut it when I saw the look on his face. It clearly said 'don't even start'. "It's one of the things I love most about you. It took us to be apart for me to actually realize what I love about you. I knew that I loved you, but not why; other than your physical appearance and your talent. I didn't know why I loved you, I just did. I also realized I want to have kids, but only if they're ours. I want this baby. I want you to marry me. I want us to be a family. I'm not scared anymore of commitment or having a family. I trust you and I have a pretty good feeling just by looking at you tonight, that you trust me too. I know we're going to do the best we can. We've always been a good team even though most things don't go how we planned, but it all turns out alright in the end. But I didn't realize this, until I was at my sister's reception **_with someone else_**… Now you can imagine my disappointment when it dawned on me that the woman I love was with another superhero who's worth billions of dollars and could give her a shot at normality. So, Brittany Michelle Grimm, will you marry me? Because I'd like to be the one to give you a shot to regain normality." He got up from where he was sitting, the jacket he was holding in his hand was thrown on the ground, he placed both of his hands to both sides of my face, right under my ears, and put his lips to mine.

As he pulled away, I asked him, "Aren't you supposed to get down on your knee or something?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." He replied before pulling me into a deep kiss. I didn't resist, and melted like an ice cube in his warm arms and wonderful kissing abilities.

"Hey you two. It's great that you're back together and lovey-dovey and all, but I gotta close, so, could you go home?" Vinny asked pulling on his coat.

Johnny pulled away and picked me up bridal style and proceeded to carry me outside to the cab that was waiting.

"Johnny, I can walk, you know." I protested.

"I never said you couldn't. But I want to carry you." He set me on the seat and tossed a hundred to the driver, and told him our address.

I smiled at him and then said to the driver, "Feel free to run through any stoplights you can get away with."

"Yes, mam." The driver replied.

I pulled Johnny to me, kissing him hard. He kissed me back and pulled me close, his fingers finding their way along my sides. I pulled away lightly as the cab came to a stop, "And that's all your getting for now."

He pouted like a kid, "Awww..."

We got out of the cab. "I need to sleep. I'm not just taking care of myself anymore. I'll be two months this Saturday."

"That's today." He sighed closing the door. We went into the building.

"Oh my gosh, it is!" We went into the elevator. "I - We're eight weeks! In a month we get to see the gender!" I thought for a minute, "How fast do you think we'll be able to get married?"

He leaned against the wall, "Well, however long it takes for you to find a dress, and place...we don't need a huge wedding, just us, and family and friends..."

"How much of a devoted catholic are you, if at all? Cause I know your family is."

"I have my own beliefs about God...but not any that my family would approve of..."

I smiled, "Oh good that solves that issue on two things...Since neither of us, if I'm not mistaken, want to get married here. We could do a destination wedding. Like the Caribbean, or Ireland, or Disney..." When I mentioned Disney, he shot me a _'Really?_' look. I just shrugged, "I like Disney."

"No."

"Okay, fine, Mr. Manly Man, we're we going for our honeymoon? If you get to say no to one I'm coming up with. I get to say no to some of yours."

"Fine. How about some tiny island where there is no TV or telephones and we can just have a normal life for a while?"

"I really like the sound of that...That'd be nice. Just you and me. No interruptions. No one walking in on us. No waiting till it's just us in the house. No press. Just us. Like a normal honeymoon. As if we were normal people..."

"It does sound nice..."

"Yeah..." I agreed leaning against him. "Where do you think we should get married? We're both part Irish. We could get married in Ireland in June..."

"That's in two weeks..."

"I'll be starting to show in four."

"You show now."

"I what?" I shrieked as the doors opened.

"It's twins babe...and you're a twig...so you show..."

"How much?" I asked him seriously.

"I mean...it's not that much, but it's enough you know...hehe..." He backed out of the elevator slowly.

**Johnny's POV:**

She did not look happy when I said that, not one bit. I could tell what was going through her mind, what the press would say. They would have a field day on her. She sighed, "I'm going to bed." When she passed by her bedroom, she backtracked and then stood there for a while, "Uh, Johnny..."

"Y...yeah?"

"There's one little thing I forgot, well, forgot is not the right term, I haven't mentioned to you yet." She said turning around, "I kinda adopted Carmen..."

"Eh? What happened to her mother? Not that I mind it but..."

"I don't think anything happened to her mother. Carmen came up to me with papers, saying she didn't want to leave and she wanted to stay with me and that I could adopt her and I could be her mother. I signed them. Her mom had already signed the papers. I love Carmen and now she's mine...You don't mind?"

"Not at all... She grows on you..." I smiled, "Where has she been by the way..."

"For the most part, my room or with Ben"

"Alrighty then..."

**Brittany's POV:**

"We're drenched. Maybe we should shower before we go to bed." I told him giving him a hint. He doesn't catch it though. It was something he's wanted us to do since we got together and when I gave him the hint for the go ahead, he didn't get it. He stared at me for a moment before it dawned on him and in one fell swoop, he picked me up and almost sprinted to the bathroom. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" I asked him seriously, _'what is it with him and the shower?'_

"It's just really erotic...you'll see..."

"Should I have waited for this one?" I asked him unsure about this one.

"Oh no. You're not backing out on me now." He shut and locked the bathroom door.

"Carmen is sleeping down the hall. And we're getting married in like two weeks. And we have so much to do." I started to list off the things we needed to do. He kissed me after each excuse, waiting for me to run out of them. "We have so much to plan...We have so much to get..."I stared at him for a second_,_"I want you so bad." I kissed him hard.

"Good." He kissed me back just as hard.

I broke away lightly, "Why didn't you talk to me when we decided to break up in the first place? We could of avoided everything."

"You broke up with me...but less talking...more kissing..." He pressed his lips to mine again.

I pulled away, "But-"

"We can argue and talk about everything tomorrow, yeah?"

I sighed, "Alri-" He cut me off with another kiss.

"Johnny, can you undo the dress now?" I asked him, he gave me a 'why the hurry' look. "Well you see, when I got this dress...it looked better..." He still gave me a stare. "It's too tight." I said bluntly.

"Oh..." He reached around my back and pulled down the zipper down, causing it to fall to the ground.

The shower was started and steam filled the room.

((An4: Sorry to those who already read this chapter, but there were some mistakes and we have fixed them.))


End file.
